The Consequence of Peace
by Merpme
Summary: Marina and Sinbad have left Syracuse and Proteus behind. Now Proteus has to deal with the aftermath of the Book of Peace getting stolen and Marina leaving. 1000 years of peace is about to end. But more importantly our beautiful boy Proteus gets a friend and companion who sticks with him through thick and thin. #Our-prince-deserves-a-friend. Proteus/Syracuse, #He's-devoted.
1. Aftermath

**_I've always wanted to write a political action adventure! So here's the first installment of what will hopefully be a interesting look about the aftermath of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. I also thought that Proteus was such an interesting character deserving of his own story._**

* * *

Following the events of the returning of the Book of Peace and the disappearance of Ambassador Marina, the court of Syracuse was in disarray. What people formerly thought was the safest and secure Polis was now under scrutiny. Proteus had explained the situation about Marina as diplomatically as possible. But now there were tensions between Thrace and Syracuse that hadn't existed before, it was a diplomatic nightmare. Not to mention when The Book of Peace closed; floods, earthquakes, and various natural disasters plagued the kingdom. Luckily, the jewel of the kingdom, his highness, the ever perfect, ever loved, Prince Proteus was back from his absence and working like he'd never stopped.

Proteus leaned on one armrest and touched his face the only sign that he was less than happy about the proceedings.

"We need more guards around the perimeter of the tower in order to safeguard against intruders."

"Ambassador Baru, we should be concentrating the defense inside the tower itself."

The council of twelve had been going back and forth for hours debating the best way to reform security on the tower and book.

"What does Captain Devas say?"

King Dymas sighed clearly tired from all the bickering, "He says that he can defend against many things but defeating the gods is a high order."

"We should increase the budget for the guard." Ambassador Shia said.

"And where do you supposed we get the money from?" The King asked.

"Raise Taxes if you must." She said.

"The guard doesn't need a bigger budget, it needs better training." Ambassador Claudius argued.

King Dymas pinched his nose in annoyance. Proteus was itching to speak but he'd been the center of attention enough for a while. Proteus noticed a small door open in the back of the room and he followed the small messenger that entered as he crept up to the King.

Dymas took his eyes away from the council for a moment to listen to the messenger. The brown haired messenger whispered into the King's ear, Pombom, Proteus half remembered his name, he was a nice kid and had a talent with horses. The King nodded and patted Pombom on the shoulder in thanks. Pombom crept away again and disappeared out the door.

King Dymas started tapping his index finger on his thumb. Proteus knew his father's impatient ticks. Clearly the King was eager for the session to be over. King Dymas was usually a polite man, to see him fidget was rare.

"Why don't we build a vault? The book is too vulnerable in the tower."

Proteus took a breath and taking his hand away from his face he stood. All the eyes in the room turned,

"Ambassadors," Proteus started putting his hands behind his back, "If you will allow me, I'd like to assemble a list of proposals from our commanders and if the council agrees, we will reconvene in a few days to discuss and decide on them." Proteus looked at Marina's empty seat and then smiled, "I'm sure everyone here has many other matters to attend to, and I will be sure to keep in mind all that has been said here today."

Ambassador Nexus stood as well, his place in the center made him a natural focus, "I support Prince Proteus's motion, all in favor?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Motion passed, this issue is tabled until Thursday." Nexus said, some of his brown hair falling out of his hat, "We await your proposals Prince Proteus."

"Thank you ambassadors," Proteus nodded and got down from his seat.

"This concludes the council session for today." Ambassador Nexus said closing his ledger.

King Dymas almost jumped out of his seat. "Thank you ambassadors." He managed to say. Proteus watched his father leave with a little too much bounce in his step. Pombom must've brought good news. Which was so rare nowadays.

Proteus left the council's room and flagged down a messenger. A boy with gold hair came over, "Yes highness?"

"Can you deliver these notes to the Generals?" Proteus asked quickly scribbling down a note in his immaculate handwriting, "And this to Captain Devas?" He handed the messenger another note with three copper coins and a smile.

"Of course your highness." The messenger grinned bowed and left.

Proteus had asked the officers for proposals about the tower problem. Hopefully they could come up with something.

"Oh Proteus!"

Proteus turned to see his father jogging in the most dignified of manners toward him.

"Do you have a moment? I'd need to talk with you in my office."

Proteus nodded, "Sure." And then he smiled, "Am I in trouble?"

Dymas pat his son on the back with a laugh, "Is there something you should be in trouble for?"

"Of course not father." He smiled, "I've been in prison all week, I haven't had the time." He joked.

Dymas laughed out loud, "Don't joke about that Proteus, you nearly gave me a heart attack you know."

They walked to Dymas's office and Dymas went to his desk. Proteus always loved his father's office. When he was a boy he would sit in it and imagine himself as king. He would pester his father with questions all day.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Dymas smiled at his son, truly glad he had him back. Seeing the man he had grown to be brought a swell of pride to the king's chest. He had his mother's eyes and hair, the king's height and build, well, when he was young.

"Oh! There's someone I would like you to meet! I think you'll really like her."

Proteus smile faltered for a moment, he had expected another engagement to be set up, but not so soon. Well, he had been lucky thus far and tried to remain positive.

The king missed his son's moment of doubt and continued, "But later, I've got a job for you. There's news of a new drug called Nadai coming in from the east. I want you to find the source and stop it, if possible."

Proteus accepted the papers from his father and they both sat at their respective seats. Dymas behind the desk and Proteus across from him just off to the right.

"A new drug?" Proteus looked over the report, "That's not good news." He said gracefully sitting down in the leather chair.

"It's very potent, and highly addictive." King Dymas sighed, "three people have already died from overdoses." He shuffled through the numerous papers on his desk.

"I'll see what I can do."

Dymas looked at his son, he could tell he felt the deaths of those three people very deeply. Proteus cared for the people of Syracuse, each man, woman, and child, about their safety, their hopes and their dreams. Dymas could see that Proteus's sense of duty was vast, but he carried such responsibility easily.

Proteus's expression recovered and he smiled at his father. "I saw you fidgeting during the meeting father. What was it that Pombom told you?" Proteus lifted an eyebrow.

"oh, an old friend-"

Suddenly there was a commotion from outside of the office door.

"Wait! Wait! You can't go in there!" One of the attendants exclaimed.

The door to the study slammed open and a warrior strode in dressed in a yellow tunic a sword at her hip. She paused for a moment seeing Proteus and then refocused her attention on the king.

"Traea! You're here!" Dymas exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Dymas." She said the threat in her voice heavy, "Where's Marina?"

Proteus blinked and looked at his father who suddenly looked very sheepish.

"Your majesty! I'm sorry I…" one of the attendants ran in.

"It's alright Laeorio. I can handle it." Dymas smiled.

The attendant looked at all the faces in the room and then bowed and closed the door meekly.

"They're clearing out her room." She walked up to Dymas's desk and put a hand on it, "are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Do you want to sit first?" Dymas offered.

"No. I want answers." She slammed her hand on the desk for emphasis, "Now."

Proteus swiftly got up and put an arm between her and his father holding her back. "watch your tone."

"Oh Proteus. She's not…"

The warrior glared at Proteus, "I'm going to want answers from you too. So hold your horses pony tail."

"Pony tail?" Proteus gaped, _is my hair really that long?_

Dymas laughed.

"Stop laughing Dymas, where's Marina?" she demanded desperation on the edge of her voice.

Dymas hesitated not knowing how to break the news.

"I swear to the gods. If you don't tell me I'll kill you right now. What happened to Marina?"

Proteus looked quickly between the warrior and his father, "She's left Syracuse." Proteus answered for his father. Dymas had called the woman Traea, Traea was Marina's best friend.

"Left? Left where?" she was practically hysterical.

"With Sinbad, sailing around the world." Proteus couldn't help but smile. Marina had talked about this woman at length.

"She's sailing?"

"That's right." Dymas nodded

"Around the world?"

"Of course." Dymas confirmed. "She's fine as far as we know. Better even."

The relief in her eyes was so real it hurt both the men looking at her.

"Thank the gods." She covered her face, "I thought she was dead." She let out the most exasperated sigh anyone had heard. "For goodness sake, she took off ten years of my life."

Proteus moved his arm away confident the woman wouldn't attack his father.

She flopped into the last chair and leaned her head back.

Dymas looked at the young woman. "You alright Traea?"

She waved a hand in acknowledgement and let out the longest sigh anyone had ever heard, "So she actually left huh?" she said to the ceiling.

Proteus and Dymas looked at each other.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. There was a lot happening at the time." Dymas explained.

The woman sat up and smiled, "that bitch left without me." Her grin was too happy.

Dymas coughed, "Language young lady."

"Sorry." She looked over at Proteus and then bowed her head politely, "I'm sorry for calling you pony tail your highness."

Proteus smiled, "Don't worry, you're not the only one who thinks I should cut my hair."

The woman looked pleasantly surprised at his joking reply and then pursed her lips. "So this Sinbad, I've heard he's a pirate?"

"He's a good man I assure you." Proteus said immediately. "He'll treat Marina well."

"It's good of you to stick your neck out for him." She said straight faced.

Proteus opened his mouth in surprise but before he could reply she spoke again.

"But if you say so I guess I won't have to go after her." The woman smiled genuinely this time.

" _Will_ you go after her?" Dymas asked knowing that the Traea would if she felt she needed to.

She paused for a moment in thought, she seemed to contemplate the idea. Then shook her head grinning ruefully, "No." She leaned back, "As long as she's happy that's all I that matters."

Proteus looked at her in surprise and she smiled at him, "I trust your judgement your highness. If you think Sinbad is of fine character, I'll have to live with it." She shrugged, "And I know Marina can handle herself. That woman is fierce." She said it with such a look on her face that Dymas had to believe it.

"So you're not angry at her?" Proteus asked.

"Of course not. And as much as I would love to go tearing across the seas to hunt this Sinbad down and make sure he treats Marina well…" She took a breath, "I have responsibilities here or so I've been told." She looked at Dymas closing the issue. "But I do have questions, I expect they'll be answered."

Dymas smiled, "Of course," He held up a hand, "but first introductions. Traea this is my son Proteus. Proteus this is General Astraea, Chief of strategy and tactics. She just returned from Italia."

They both stood and shook hands. "It is an honor to meet you your highness."

"Just Proteus please." Proteus smiled already well inclined toward the general.

"Then you must call me Traea." She replied appreciating his firm but not overbearing grip.

Dymas smiled as they exchange greetings, "Proteus this is the person I wanted you to meet, what do you think?"

Proteus's immediately tensed and he glanced at the general to his left, she didn't seem to be nervous at all as she glared at the king.

She put her hands on her hips, "What do you think? Really Dymas? Am I piece of meat?"

"Um… You seem like a very nice person." He said honestly but unsure exactly how to proceed.

Traea grinned at the prince, "I'm glad you think so. We would've spent a lot of time together."

"Excuse me?"

Dymas laughed awkwardly, "Well, Traea is one of the trusted officers I asked to…"

Proteus suddenly realized what his father meant. She was one of the people who would have helped him escape. She wasn't to be his next fiancé.

"Oh! Thank you." He bowed his head a little surprised.

She rolled her eyes, "No need to thank me, you ended up not needing the help."

"Traea has been away for two years helping our allies." Dymas explained, "But I asked her to return because of the things happening here. Now that she's back I was hoping you two could work together to resolve some of our problems."

Traea returned to her seat, "Speaking of which, what exactly has been happening while I was away? I heard there was a god involved."

Dymas quickly filled the general in with Proteus helping where he could.

"The gods really are nothing but trouble." Traea sighed when they'd finished.

Proteus made a noise of agreement while Dymas frowned at both of them.

"Who's the new ambassador?" Traea asked.

"Voreliam, at least for now." Dymas sighed. "But he didn't expect to get pushed in so suddenly. Marina was supposed to have… well. He's what we got."

He was supposed to have slowly taken over Marina's duties and officially take up the mantle when Marina and Proteus were married.

Traea frowned, "And what's being done to prevent the book from being stolen again."

"I'm working on that right now." Proteus said, "The issue poses some _unique_ problems." Namely how to keep the gods from getting something they wanted, if that was even possible.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to offer my assistance." Traea said, the problem was intriguing to say the least.

Proteus smiled, "I'd appreciate the help."

"Oh Traea, I also want you to guest lecture on strategy and tactics in the officer's school." Dymas said, "And I'd like you to lead a training seminar for the other officers about some of the battles you fought."

Dymas expected complaints, the general did not get along with her fellow officers very well. But he was surprised when he instead received silence.

"Alright." She agreed without protest.

"Really?" King Dymas asked surprised, "'I'd expect you to at least try to get out of the seminar."

She shook her head, "I think I've used up all my selfishness for today. Besides we should be prepared."

"Prepared for what?" Proteus asked.

She looked at him and then smiled, "Confrontation maybe. The gods are fickle."

Dymas laughed at the absurdity of the thought. Traea leading an army against the gods.

Traea shrugged grinning.

Proteus couldn't help but notice the gleam of knowing in her eyes. With it came a sense of foreboding. It seemed she actually expected and was ready to fight the gods.

"Well, I'd like to sit in on some of those lessons. If you'll allow me." Proteus expressed his interest.

Traea was once again surprised. "If you want. But I doubt you'll find it particularly engrossing."

"Well, I think it's better than some of these boring council meetings." He smiled.

Traea looked at the prince, obviously she knew him, you would have to live underneath a rock to not know who he was. He was, to put it simply a paragon of virtue. Unquestionably loved by his people to an almost absurd degree. Noble, charismatic, intelligent and kind. Truly the epitome of Syracuse royalty. From what Marina had said, he was even more likeable up close. Traea had to admit, so far Proteus was holding up. She was naturally skeptical of anyone who was adored so much but he was living up to his reputation. Despite pledging her life and service to this man, it was the first time she'd seen him up close. From afar you didn't notice how expressive his face was. He was long and lean, his face and the rest of him. He was more handsome than the portraits and statues made him look. He had an easy friendliness and a way of listening that made it look like he truly cared about what the person was saying. A devilish thought made her want to see if she could piss him off, but she quickly dismissed it.

"Traea, how was your trip here?" Dymas interrupted her thoughts.

"Fine. We had a little run in with some man-eating sheep but nothing we couldn't handle." Traea returned to the conversation seamlessly.

"I want to hear about that." Proteus grinned.

"Come to my talks and you might." Traea smirked, "But fighting sheep isn't exactly the foremost study on warfare."

Suddenly there was some pawing at the door. Traea perked up and then smiled. "Sorry. Do you mind if I let him in?"

"Go ahead." Dymas smiled.

Traea swung herself over the side of the armrest and opened the door letting in a very ugly dog.

Proteus instantly smiled delighted, he had a soft spot for animals.

The dog nudged Traea's hand wiggling under it trying to get pet. Traea obliged, "Proteus this is Machai, Machai this is Proteus, Berani." She pointed to the prince.

The dog instantly pranced up to the elegant prince and sniffed his hands.

"Hi Machai." Proteus smiled, "Hello to you too." He rubbed the dog's ears. Well, ear. The other had been chewed off. Proteus looked the dog over, he was no beauty queen. He was mostly speckled brown with a white splotch on his chest and one white paw. He had a barrel chest and good legs. His short brown fur grew a bit patchy where there were scars. His heavy chisel shaped head was accompanied with a powerful jaw. He came up to Proteus's knees and reminded him of a hunting dog, but no hunting dog he'd ever seen. Despite the rest of the features, Machai's eyes were an iridescent gold, triangle and soulful. Though he was less than perfect looking he was a happy thing. His whip like tail beating back and forth so much it looked like he was wiggling. He had a doggish smile on his face as Proteus pet him.

"You're a good boy aren't you?" Proteus nearly laughed as the dog tried to lick his chin.

"Do you remember me boy?" Dymas came around his desk and pet the dog as well.

The dog turned to him and sniffed his robe with enthusiasm clearly remembering his friend. The dog looked a bit off balance trying to eek out a petting from both of the royals who gave him their attention.

Traea smiled and sat back down, "He's happy to be back."

"I hope you didn't pick up too many strays this time Traea." Dymas looked at her.

Traea laughed, "Just a few birds… and a lamb."

Proteus raised an eyebrow, "Not from the man-eating sheep herd right?"

"He eats grass." Traea defended herself and the lamb.

Proteus looked at Traea, a hint of a smile on his face. He'd never had the chance to meet the General because she'd been out campaigning for most of her career. But he'd learned plenty about her from Marina who'd receive letters and tell him about the warrior's escapades. From what he gathered she was incredibly intelligent and charming, a fearless leader of her men. She'd become sort of a legend to him. Of course, with Marina and Traea being close friends he had to take it all with a grain of salt. But now he wished he'd met the warrior earlier, she was genuinely funny and likeable. He could tell she cared very deeply for Marina and was uncowed in the face of royalty from her glare and subsequent pony tail remark. She was obviously a warrior, with strong shoulders and a trim waist and a natural athleticism that showed in the way she moved. She was tall, only a few inches shorter than he. She was both naturally and sun tanned and had the whitest teeth he'd ever seen. He wanted to say she was Spanish in ethnicity but something told him that wasn't quite right. He had trouble placing her age as well, he knew she had to be around Marina's age, but her skin didn't show any signs of aging, yet her place as chief of strategies and tactics, not to mention her friendship with his father seemed to put her older than he. Traea was free with her smiles and words, he'd like to see what kind of conversations they'd have. He watched her smiling at the dog and his father, genuinely pleased with both, warmth practically radiated off her. Despite the happy aura her eyes held just the hint of sadness.

Proteus left the dog to his father who was doing enough playing for the both of them.

"You miss her don't you?" He asked.

She looked up at him and sighed, "Yeah." Traea remembered the nights they'd sit giggling to each other. Sneaking out of the palace and complaining about the court over sweets. Marina admitting that she wanted more, she wanted to see the world and go on adventures. "Machai really liked her." Traea smiled looking at the dog who pranced around the king happily.

Standing she formally gave him her thanks, "Thank you."

Proteus blinked confused, "What for?"

"For telling her to go." Traea grinned, she'd been okay staying away for so long knowing a good person like this prince was looking after her Marina. Traea put her hands on her hips, "You really are all you're cracked up to be."

Proteus smiled liking the honesty, "Well, so are you."

Traea grimaced, "Marina told you stories didn't she?"

Proteus laughed, "They were good stories."

"I doubt that." Traea sighed. "I must look like an ogre to you." She made a face surprising Proteus again with her lightheartedness.

Dymas watched the two engaged in conversation. He was glad the two got along. Proteus always had trouble making true friends due to his birth. Dymas secretly worried about him. His son who took on more than his responsibility, who cared so deeply for his people that it hurt sometimes. Proteus's only real flaw was that he was too good of a prince. His drive to make Syracuse a great place had pushed him far beyond the reach of normal people, even Dymas couldn't reach him now. His son was on a pedestal of sorts. Dymas wondered not for the first time if Proteus knew what people saw when they looked at him. How him just being in a room changed people. Proteus needed someone who not only could stand next to him but also push him. Dymas knew Traea could do that. Very few were aware of the warrior's talents, but Dymas had an inkling that she was beyond his comprehension. Her strength of character had surprised the king time and time again. He had offered to give her lands and a title once, her service had more than earned it, but she turned him down. She told him that it was a time of peace and she had done nothing to deserve it. He had given it to her anyway in secret, when she found out she glared at him for a week. Most of all though she was genuine, genuinely kind, genuinely human, genuinely herself, which was something they all needed more of.

"Dymas, I have to go report to the other officers."

Dymas got up from petting Machai, "Of course. Go ahead dear."

She nodded, "The meeting is at noon right?" She asked Proteus.

"Noon, see you there."

"Looking forward to it." She nodded. Traea went over to Dymas and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you later." She turned to the dog, "Come on Machai."

The dog got up and ran after her. His paws having some grip issues on the tiles. Machai slid into the door with a scrabble, bounced right back and ran out after Traea.

Both of the royals looked at the door and smiled.

"Well, that was Traea." Dymas held out his hand, "Quite fun isn't she?"

Proteus laughed, "You could say that." He glanced at the door, "Is there anything else you need from me father?"

Dymas shook his head, "Go ahead Proteus."

Proteus bowed to his father quickly and left to go do some more work. Proteus closed the door behind him and wandered down the hall off to do his work. Only to be engulfed by a group of sailors.

They thumped him on the back and greeted him.

"Proteus! That's where you were!" A sailor grinned, "we've been looking everywhere for you."

Proteus easily got free of the arms and clasped hands with the captain, "Rowdy as always Admentus." He pushed him jokingly on the shoulder.

"Guilty as charged." The captain inclined his head, "Come on, the boys and I are going to lunch you want to join?"

"Will there be any left if I join?" Proteus asked.

Admentus laughed, "I'm sure you can have scraps." He put a hand on Proteus's shoulder, "But it's nice to have you back."

Proteus grinned, "Yeah, well, I was actually enjoying my vacation."

Admentus laughed, "You slacker! You just wanted some time off!"

Proteus held up his hands, "You caught me." He put a hand on his chest, "I've just been looking for excuses to get thrown in jail." He looked at the rest of the crew who'd followed them, "And how have all of you been doing?"

They all smiled, "Very well your highness."

Proteus nodded, "That's good. I'm glad you're all back." He put a friendly hand on the shoulder of the smallest of them who was looking at him with wide eyes, "You must be new, how is it sailing with Admentus?" He grinned trying to put the boy at ease. "You can tell me the truth, I also think he's a little crazy." He winked.

"You're scaring my cabin boy." Admentus elbowed the Prince, "he's not used to royalty being so friendly."

"Sorry." Proteus grinned. "I promise I don't bite."

The boy nodded vigorously, "Of course not sire!"

Proteus grinned and turned to Admentus, "See, he believes me."

Admentus just rolled his eyes, he was just a bit taller than Proteus, with dark hair and green eyes. His face was a bit weathered from sailing under the Mediterranean sun for so long. The captain was twenty-five, loud, boisterous, and he had a reputation for being a trouble maker. Proteus and the Captain had gone to the academy together and met in their sword training class. Proteus liked the captain, he was easy-going, friendly, and a good captain.

They went down to the dining hall together and claimed their food and table. Several times during their meal people joined the table to talk to the prince who had escaped an execution. Proteus greeted them all warmly and chatted with them. He was in the middle of talking with the young lord of Agyrium when Priam, his clerk, came to get him.

"Your highness, the supply list for the refugees needs your approval." Priam nervously looked at the people at the table.

Proteus smiled wishing the young man would be less nervous. Priam was of invaluable help to Proteus. He managed to keep all the events straight and help him not get buried under a mountain of paperwork.

"Thank you Priam. Excuse me." He got up.

Everyone at the table nodded in farewell.

"There's also requests for aid from some of the lands in the east where infrastructure was destroyed last week."

Priam was twenty, wide eyed and fresh from the university. Blonde with freckles across his pert nose. He was a sweet young man, a bit skittish but exceptionally hard working. Priam still called Proteus by his title despite Proteus's attempts to get him to relax a little more.

Proteus took the paper Priam had and handed the young man his father's request. "Which refugee camp is this?"

"The one in the north your highness." Priam answered

Proteus nodded and pushed open the door to his office. He looked at the work that had accumulated on his desk and grimaced.

Proteus quickly dipped his pen in ink and signed his name. He waved the ink dry while getting updated.

"… there's been reports of wild Centaurs in the east and the roads in Entella are damaged."

Proteus nodded handing him the signed supply request, "Make sure this gets to the refugees as quickly as possible. And once you've done that you're dismissed for the day." Proteus smiled, Priam had been working hard this week. "Thank you for your help."

"But you're highness…" Priam took the paper.

"Get some rest Priam. Come back ready for tomorrow." Proteus smiled at the clerk's earnestness.

Priam pressed his lips together and bowed, "Thank you your highness." He left and Proteus closed the door gently behind him.

Proteus turned around and looked at the mound of papers that had accumulated on his desk over the morning. He sighed, that's what he got for taking a ten day vacation. Making his way to his desk, he skimmed the few on the top. Reports of swept out roads, and flooded fields. Requests for money, and aid from farmer's and nobles alike. He picked up one to scrutinize and walked around his desk reading the report. He swept out the bottom of his tunic as he sat down so that he wouldn't crumple it, eyes fixated on the paper.

Proteus took out a pen and dipped it in the ink. He quickly wrote a few notes and signed the bottom. He took the next one from the pile and examined it as well. His strong brows furrowed in concentration. His handsome face stern in thought as he rubbed his chin thinking about where to divert resources best.

Before he knew it three hours passed and the stack of unread reports had dwindled into two requests for irrigation stipends. Proteus put his pen down, the only sign of disorganization on his desk. He grimaced and rubbed his neck and shoulders where the stiffness always built up. He moved his long hair out of the way and tried to squeeze the tiredness out of them without luck. He got up and went to the window and looked out to enjoy the evening sun. Proteus leaned against the window frame and watched the city through the trees and spires. The people milled bellow going about their business and interacting with each other. From Proteus's spot above the city he could see everything down to the sea. There was the baker's shop that hadn't closed for even one day in eleven years. The old couple there were sweet to each other still. They had a daughter who helped them out around the shop along with her husband and probably would take over when the old couple retired. Their turnover's were to die for. The old woman worked magic on pastries. Proteus peeked at his desk. He could have a break. Besides, he had to work on that drug problem, he could gather some information in the city. Proteus snatched up his cloak and sword and pushed the window open. Looking around he checked to see if the coast was clear. Pulling his cloak tighter around him he swung out onto a ledge. He crept along it quickly and deftly leapt onto the outer wall.

Luckily the soldier patrolling was familiar with the Prince's exits.

Proteus raised a hand in greeting. "Hi Lenny."

"You're highness." The soldier didn't seem the slightest bit surprised when the prince vaulted over the edge of the wall. Proteus landed in a tree where he climbed down with the ease of years of practice. Landing on the ground he dusted himself off and headed into town.

It was a pleasantly warm day. Most people would say balmy, which meant pleasantly warm, but somehow Proteus go it stuck in his head that balmy meant a wet day of indeterminate unpleasant temperature. He knew that wasn't right but he couldn't seem to shake it off. Either way, the weather was fine. The mild climate of Syracuse was a blessing. With the warm weather the citizens seemed to be out in full force. A kid stared at him recognizing the prince.

Proteus held a finger to his lips and winked. The kid jumped and ran away. Proteus smiled and turned into a side street. It was less crowded, the street was just wide enough for two carts to pass each other. Proteus stopped at a door to a building that was rather nondescript. The Prancing Griffin was a sturdy building, built mostly of stone and wood. The tavern was pretty large, the entire front an expansive public eating house with some private dining rooms in the back. While the front was humble, the inside was well decorated and lit with sturdy tables and a well sculpted chandelier. There was eating space on a second floor balcony as well. The tavern itself was relatively normal. However anyone who knew anything knew that it wasn't a normal bar. It was a meeting place for most of the shadowy characters in Syracuse. The owner was the infamous Dolos the King of Theives who ruled over the court of the rouge. Proteus had accidently made friends with the man and found out about his night job after. Proteus knew that Dolos was important, he kept the crime from running rampant in the city and kept order among criminals. Besides, he was really good company.

Proteus looked around and was instantly found by the man himself. Dolos greeted him with open arms a sly smile on his face.

"Proteus! About time you showed up!" Dolos hugged the prince clapping him on the back, "You missed all the fun."

Proteus grinned hugging the man back. Dolos was nearly thirty with white blonde hair nearly as long as Proteus's. He was slim and his dark eyes were quick. Multiple knife scars covered his hands and arms. His nose had been broken and healed a bit crooked and his ear had taken some abuse over the years. He wore a green shirt, the collar embroidered with leaves tucked into plain breeches. Dolos was unfaltering clever and his wit quick. He had to be, unlike Proteus his throne was constantly under threat from vagabonds.

"People miss you at their card games." Dolos said with a grin, Proteus wasn't the best at cards and lost enough money to make everyone happy.

"Oy! Look who's here!" Someone noticed Proteus and shouted lifting his mug into the air.

"Proteus!" Nearly everyone in the tavern turned and cheered.

Proteus grinned and waved. Luckily Proteus was a very popular name in Syracuse.

Dolos chuckled, "like I said, they missed you." He led the way to a table in the back.

"How have things been going?" Proteus asked worried the tavern might've taken a hit in the past week.

Dolos grinned, "Never better. People are coming in from all over, business is booming."

Proteus could notice it was in more than one way, "That's a relief."

Dolos waved a hand at a waitress knowing what Proteus liked, "So are you here for business or pleasure this time?"

"Both." Proteus grinned. "There's this new drug, Nadai."

Dolos grimaced, "Let me stop you there. You don't want to get mixed up with that stuff."

"I want to know where it's coming from." Proteus dispersed whatever Dolos's preconceived notions were, "Three people have already died from it."

"Five, two were just found floating in the canal." Dolos informed him.

Proteus flinched, two more. "I was hoping I could get your help trying to stop it."

Dolos nodded, "Of course, I've told my friends that it's bad news, they're steering clear of it." He pressed his thin lips together, "There are a few places I know that sell it." The rouge wrote down a few names on a napkin and held it out. "Now, why does a young man like you want to know about Nadai?"

"I told you, I'm just a friendly neighborhood guy looking after his own skin."

Dolos smirked and handed the napkin to Proteus who looked it over. "Be careful trying to get information, they ain't friendly."

"Thanks." Proteus tucked the napkin into his robe, "I know it comes from the east, my best guess would be Arabia." Proteus offered. "But it's just a guess."

Dolos filed away the information, "It certainly helps narrow down the search, thank you." He accepted a drink from the server, "And I'll keep you up to date as we do our own investigations."

Proteus took his drink from the server with a thanks, "I appreciate it." He took a sip of watered down wine.

Dolos smiled, "You are certainly on task today."

Proteus smiled, "Well you know how it is. After that whole book of peace business I can hardly relax."

"Why's that?"

Proteus raised an eyebrow at the thief lord and straightened his collar with a smile, "the god's are hardly good for business." He fell to his background story. He was aware Dolos knew he was the prince, but it was never to be spoken out loud. Proteus relaxed in his seat, it was nice to be anonymous for a bit.

Proteus felt something nudge his leg and bark. Proteus looked down and saw a less than stellar looking dog paw his shoe and wait to be pet. He knew this dog.

"Dolos! Long time no see!" A voice said from Proteus' right.

Proteus looked up just as Traea noticed him and Admentus emerged from the toilet. They all stared at each other.

"What are you doing here?" They asked in unison.

Proteus looked at both of the people he'd last expect to see here. Admentus looked just as surprised as he felt. Traea was the first to recover.

"Machai, stop that." She admonished the dog who was pawing at Proteus's leg. She turned her attention to the prince with a smile, "Hey guys! I didn't expect to see you here. Do you know Dolos too?"

Proteus let the dog have what he wanted and nodded, "I do. We were just catching up." Proteus turned to Admentus, "I didn't know you came here."

Admentus laughed, "Not frequently, but I do enjoy dice against these guys." He looked over at Traea, "It's nice to see you alive."

Traea laughed, "Like-wise, I hope you kept up your spear work little guppy." She grinned and slapped him on the shoulder teasingly.

Proteus was mildly surprised that the two knew each other.

"We'll have to have a match to see." Admentus replied with a smirk, "And you must be Dolos, I'm Admentus, it's an honor to meet you."

Dolos shook hands with the captain assessing the taller man with a discerning gaze. It seemed he passed and Dolos smiled. "Nice to meet you." Dolos gestured to them, "Come, sit." He looked at Proteus, "If you don't mind of course.

Proteus grinned, "the more the merrier."

Admentus took a seat while Dolos and Traea hugged, "You've lost weight Traea." Dolos patted her arms.

Traea grinned, "Well I've been traveling a lot, carrying around extra weight is too inconvenient."

Dolos laughed, "And your tongue is as sharp as ever."

"You can thank the Sphinxes." She sat down, "It's always word play with them."

"So it is." Dolos made a sign to ward off ill will on his chest and sat as well, "When did you get back?"

"This morning." Traea accepted Machai's gift of a stick. "Imagine my surprise when I get back and I hear all this excitement went down without me."

"Oh, you didn't miss much." Proteus stretched out his long legs. "It was pretty boring for the most part."

The other two laughed.

Traea smoothed her hair back, "Still, I was hoping Dolos could fill me in."

Proteus nearly looked at her. He knew she's already been briefed on the situation. More so than most too. But he stuck his smile in place without hinting his confusion.

"I know the basics, the goddess of chaos um…"

"Eris." Admentus supplied.

"Eris." Traea gave him a grateful look, "Stole the book of peace, and pinned it on a pirate, um Sinbad? And the Prince decided to put his head on the chopping block for him."

"You've got the gist of it." Dolos grinned.

Traea rolled her eyes, "That prince really is something else." She laughed.

Proteus rubbed his neck as the other two snuck peeks at him.

"So did everything turn out alright?" Traea asked.

Dolos nodded, "It did, but seeing a goddess with my own two eyes was more than I bargained for."

"But the book was returned, all's well that ends well." Admentus took a drink from the mug the waitress brought over.

"Oh, well, I heard some disquieting rumors while I was abroad." Traea said wide eyed. "They say that the book closing was a sign of the Gods' displeasure with Syracuse." She pet Machai, "There any truth in it?"

Proteus watched the warrior, his brow furrowed.

Dolos frowned, "Well, I've heard it before. But you know how rumors are, I don't believe it personally."

"Besides, things have never been better in Syracuse." Admentus crossed his arms, "It's a ridiculous claim to make."

Traea nodded giving Machai his stick, "I thought so too." She looked up at Proteus and smiled, "I think Machai wants to give that to you."

Machai wagged his tail sticking his head in Proteus's lap and dropping the stick on his thighs.

"Thanks Machai." Proteus's accepted the stick and turned to the others, "Well, enough talk about gods and rumors. I've got a more important topic to discuss." He raised Machai's stick, "the word 'balmy'." He waved the stick for emphasis, "Does not match it's definition."

"What?" Admentus asked confused.

"I don't understand." Dolos frowned.

Traea pointed, "No, I know exactly what you're talking about." She looked more serious than Proteus, "Balmy just seems so wet and unpleasant. Doesn't it?"

"Yes! It's just not a sunny word." Proteus grinned glad he and Traea were on the same page.

Dolos laughed while Admentus stared at them both.

"Of course you would argue about that." Dolos chuckled. "Proteus, you are a class act."

"It's very important." Proteus said with severity though his eyes were mirthful.

"Very important." Traea nodded in affirmation. "Words should match their definition."

"Exactly." Proteus held up a fist and Traea tapped the side of it with her own. Allies in this battle against ill-suited words.

* * *

 _ **Hi Friends! Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**_

 _ **Kisses!**_


	2. An Unconventional Solution

**_More politics and character intros. I promise there will be more action and adventure soon! I can't wait to get there!_**

Proteus and Priam came into the meeting room to set up for the meeting but were surprised to find the Captain of the guard Devas patiently waiting for them. He stood as they entered.

"Devas!" Proteus grinned, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here."

Devas smiled, "No I'm sorry, I got the time wrong." He laughed, "I thought I was going senile for a bit."

Proteus laughed as well, because the thought of the old man losing his edge was ridiculous to anyone who knew him. Devas was a wiry, handsome old man. His hair was graying on the sides, and his blue eyes were clear. Devas nodded affably at Priam who was chattering excitedly.

"Proteus I was wondering if I could invite general Traea to this meeting." Devas said. "She could really contribute."

Proteus smiled, "She's already been invited."

Devas looked surprised, "Wonderful!" He nodded, "Trust me Proteus, you won't regret it. General Traea is quite brilliant."

Proteus got a funny look on his face, _so the plot thickens._ "That's what I heard." He'd been told so much about this general he wasn't sure what to believe. At this point Traea sounded more like a character from an epic than a real person.

Just then there was a knock on the door and General Somor entered in followed by one of his lieutenants.

"Good afternoon Your Highness." Somor bowed deeply.

"Good afternoon Somor." Proteus greeted warmly.

General Somor came from a long line of warriors and generals. He was a deeply traditional, and rigid man. He towered over everyone with an enormous bulk and giant sword.

"Devas."

"Hello Somor." Devas smiled impishly. The two often butt heads. "Have you been having fun with the refugees?"

Somor clenched his jaw he saw the devilish look in the Captain of the guard's eye. "Of course." Everyone knew he hated dealing with refugees.

"More are coming in every day, you'll need to expand soon."

"Yes, we will." Somor kept his face neutral, "How about you Devas? Did you find who put graffiti on Lady Tramine's wall?"

Devas smiled, "We have actually."

Thankfully the next general entered and broke the tension that was building into a storm.

"Good afternoon everyone." Ban greeted cheerfully ignorant of the tension in the room. "How are we doing this fine day? Good? Good." He took his seat. General Ban was a rather young general. Just over thirty and popular at court. He had blonde hair and mirthful hazel eyes. He was well known for his skill with a saber.

Somor frowned at the grinning General his disapproval clear in the lines of his face. Somor was nearly fifty. He had an overwhelming amount of black hair around his face. He barely kept it tamed in a beard and horsetail. He had heavy masculine features that could take a beating. They used to call him Somor the bear, because he had fought a bear, barehanded, when he was twelve, and won. He had the scar to prove it running from his ear to his chin. He was a gruff man with a voice like gravel.

Nufrain came in next, a dark and stoic man. He was originally from Arabia, but his family emigrated when he was young. He had beautiful black shining hair and dark walnut skin. He was a man of few words and fewer acquaintances. Proteus wished he could talk to the general more, but found it hard to carry the conversation all by himself. The general was rather nice and insightful when he did speak. He nearly glided when he walked. The beauty of his swordsmanship was legendary across the Mediterranean. He was a little older than Ban but his features were ageless.

They all were chatting, the other two commanders were out dealing with problems and were unable to attend.

Traea came in last. Followed by Machan, a goat, and a cat.

Proteus smiled as Machan came up to the prince and nuzzled his leg in greeting. The goat seemed to be happy bothering Priam, the nervous assistant climbed on top of a chair and trembled as the goat lipped his robe.

"Hello Devas. Long time no see." She kissed the old captain of the guard on the cheek ignoring the menagerie behind her.

"Traea. How was your trip?" Devas embraced her, the cat winding between his legs.

"Uneventful." Traea smiled, "I'm glad to be back in such good company."

Devas laughed and picked up the cat and was rewarded with a claw swipe, "Have you grown again?"

"I can't say I have. Maybe you shrunk?" Traea teased.

Devas laughed, "I've missed you Traea."

Traea smiled and politely turned to Somor and greeted him. He frowned at the collection of animals the general had brought with her.

It went without saying that Somor and Traea weren't on the best of terms. At least they were civil this time around.

Traea clasped hands with Ban and they slapped each other's shoulders with a grin. She and Nufrain nodded to each other, she leaned over to whisper something in his ear and Nufrain gave one of his rare smiles.

Traea bowed to the prince as custom dictated but winked as she got up which brought a smile to the prince's face.

Traea took her seat across the table from the prince. The cat settled on her lap. She seemed to have given up making the animals leave her alone. The goat gave Priam a last nudge before leaving the room looking for something more worthy of his time, and Machan leaned against her leg.

Proteus saw that everyone was seated animals included and started the meeting.

"Thank you for coming everyone, I appreciate you taking the time to help resolve this issue. I've reached out to all of you because I think you're best qualified to come up with solutions. The council wants to find a way to protect the book. I've contacted all of you for solutions." Proteus smiled, "If anyone has any ideas I'd love to hear it, because I'm stumped. Captain Devas would you like to go first?"

Captain Devas grinned, "Yes, yes. Of course." He pulled a scroll out from behind him and laid it out on the long table. "What the council demands it shall receive."

The other Generals chuckled all having a healthy disdain for politics. The old General sighed a long suffering sigh. "Well first of all, we should relocate the soldiers placed on each floor and reconcentrate them on the entrance of the tower, and the top. Also a communication system for the top and the bottom to share information. The shifts should be-"

Priam let two servants in bearing food and drink.

Devas went back to business "I suggest a staggered shift that changes every two hours." Captain Devas said referring to his notes. "it will lessen the chance of someone slipping through the cracks."

"I see."

"now on the subject of divine intervention. I believe we should brick up all the windows."

Proteus frowned, he didn't like that idea.

"It will lessen the chance of a supernatural meddling." Captain Devas said noting the Prince's frown, "The tower won't look as pretty but it's better than the book getting stolen again.

Proteus nodded, "You have a valid point."

The rest of the generals nodded.

Captain Devas nodded, "The rest of my suggestions are minor details that we can review later if you wish, but I wish to hear General Somor's plans since he's been standing over there judging me the entire time."

General Somor huffed and Devas grinned wickedly.

The generals switched places as Proteus put Devas's plans aside.

The general gave his plans to one of the lieutenants who hung it up against the wall. "Here are my plans Prince Proteus. I think firstly that the safest option would be to tear down the tower all together and instead keep the book in a vault within the palace walls."

Proteus sighed, "Do you know how much making a vault specifically for the book would cost General? and the time it would take?"

"I have calculated it." The general said, "The investment would be similar to the repairs and reparations should the book close again." He said, "and time wise would be less than a month."

Proteus nodded.

"If we place the vault in the middle of the castle and hire our best engineers for the job, I believe even the gods will have a hard time getting to it." He said with confidence.

General Devas sighed, "You underestimate the gods Somor."

General Somor frowned, "It's better than your plan of leaving the book exposed."

"May I remind you of Danae? She was locked up underground and the gods came in regardless." Ban spoke up. "I don't think the vault would do much."

Proteus sighed, the problem with both of their plans, was that they involved hiding the book which rather defeated the purpose of the book in the first place.

"Do you have a plan Ban?" Somor asked, "Or are you just going to strike down others?"

"I know a stupid one when I see it."

"Gentlemen, please." Proteus interrupted. "Let's remain civil, Captain Devas, General Somor did not interrupt you when you spoke, so please show him the same curtesy." The general smirked in triumph, "And general Somor, there is no place in the palace for a vault which you have depicted here." He gestured to the massive vault drawn on the plans.

Somor frowned and looked at Ban, "And you Ban? What are you bringing to the table?"

Ban smiled and relaxed, "I think we should consider handing the book over to another city."

Somor stood in anger, "Absolutely not!"

Proteus frowned.

Devas shook his head with a sigh, "I'm completely against it."

Proteus didn't want to say it was his pride but he also didn't want to see the book leave Syracuse. He couldn't pass off their problems onto another city.

Nufrain spoked up, "I believe we should keep it as an option if no better ones arise." He said in his smooth melodic voice.

"We should concentrate on other solutions first and come back to that one if we must." Proteus said.

The generals all wanted to hide the book away. They went through a few more ideas from the lower officers, but none of them were really effective, rather they all made a show of effort, but knowing that in reality should the gods come knocking, their defenses would do very little. But what could they do? The god's did as they pleased, and mere men cannot fight against gods. Proteus's traitorous brain whispered, _Except Sinbad._ Proteus shook his head and kept on trying to figure it out. Papers, diagrams, and notes were scattered on the long table as all the men at the table argued.

Proteus rubbed his shoulders they were getting tense again. Next to him Priam hurried to scribble down the transcript of the meeting.

The argument grew more and more heated as they all jabbed at each other's proposals.

The cat walked across the table from Traea to Proteus and butted it's head against his face purring. Proteus smiled and pet the cat. It was mostly white with a few black spots, she was a handsome thing with green eyes.

"Did Traea send you over here?" Proteus asked.

The cat continued to purr without answering. Proteus leaned back and the cat curled up on his notes.

Traea scribbled in her notebook and watched the prince who teased the cat. He didn't seem to lose heart even as the meeting went nowhere. The other generals had spoken over Traea about a dozen times. She was used to it and waited patiently.

Finally the argument came to a lull.

Traea stood "I have an idea."

Proteus smiled, he had been waiting. "Go ahead Traea."

Traea nodded and unrolled her scrolls to reveal an intricate ink drawing of the tower. "We should convert the tower into a temple."

Everyone looked at the general like she was crazy.

"And why should we do that?" Somor asked.

She smiled, "We can't defend against the gods, no matter how much we try." She said the uncomfortable truth out in the open, "Let's face it. Humans can't fight gods. Only Gods can fight Gods." She smiled, "Converting the tower into a temple puts the book under the protection of the twelve Olympian gods. If someone wants to interfere with the book they'll have to go through Olympus."

Proteus frowned, "I do not like the idea of involving the gods into our affairs."

Traea sat down again, "They are already involved, and they will be for the foreseeable future, why not use them to our advantage in the mean time?"

Proteus could not see any flaws in the plan, but it was so outlandish and unlike anything he'd ever seen or heard of that he was hesitating. It was brilliant but in the strangest way. The more he thought about it the less flaws he could find.

The others were warming up to the idea but Somor was still holding out.

Somor's booming voice rose above the clamor, "Traea you are out of your mind!"

"I am not."

"Surely you can't be falling for this!" He turned to the others, "It's insanity!"

Devas shrugged, "I approve, it's the best idea we have." He pointed to the drawings and diagrams, "Also these look amazing."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Somor slammed his hand down, "That's not the point! To play with the gods is… foolish and insane! We are dealing with forces beyond us."

"But we are also fighting forces beyond us." Traea explained patiently.

"I would say so." Proteus nodded.

"Prince Proteus!" General Somor protested, "You can't seriously be considering this!"

"I will consider all the ideas." Proteus set his pen ready to take notes, "What would the estimated cost be for the tower?"

Traea looked at a paper with notes, "It depends on the how ornate you wish the temple to be but, it would be between five and eight-hundred Danii. Since the structure is already in place it is merely an issue of decoration and rites." She pulled out a paper, "Here's a list of artisans I've put together who can do the work."

Frowning Somor ran his eyes over the drawings, "We don't need another temple. A temple means foot traffic, it makes the book much more susceptible to thieves."

"The tower has twelve stories, only the first floor will be open to worshipers and the book will be on the twelfth, with the guards the book will be more than safe enough from intruders." Traea looked at Somor

Proteus nodded and moving the cat aside wrote down some notes. Her plan seemed well thought out.

"The temple should raise the people's spirits in these trying times, as an added benefit." She rested her elbows on the table looking at Proteus, "So that's a nice bonus."

Ban spoke up, "Traea, is there anyway a thief could scale the tower?"

"I've taken a look." She said tilting her head in thought, "It's possible, just like anything, but it would take a great deal of luck and skill I have yet to see."

Proteus put out the question nagging at him. "I was wondering how you would deter one of the twelve gods from taking the book. I'm not saying it will happen, but I was wondering if you had an idea about it."

Traea quirked a smiled, _oh, an interesting question_ , "Dedicating the temple to all twelve gods will prevent one from taking the book, lest they face the wrath of the others. They will hold each other accountable, in theory."

Proteus frowned slightly, not in disapproval but in thought, "But what if more of them decide to take it?"

Traea pursed her lips, "Well then we should let them take it, if they want it back that bad, they need it more than we do."

Proteus nodded, "I see." He laced his fingers together. "Well I like it."

General Somor stood from his chair, "Your highness! Surely you can't be considering this. She's a god touched- It's… outlandish! Absurd! It'll never work!"

Proteus smiled charmingly, "I apologize, I made the decision without consulting everyone else. I think it's the best plan, but perhaps you have some questions you would like to ask General Traea?"

Somor growled his face turning red as Devas hid a grin and Traea rubbed Machan's head.

Nufrain raised a hand, "I do have some questions."

"Go ahead Nufrain."

Nufrain nodded his dark eyes sharp. "I believe that converting the tower to a temple is the best course of action." He stated calmly. "I do worry if this will provoke the gods to action. There is a certain gamble to your idea, I admit it makes me uneasy."

Traea smiled, "I understand your trepidation Nufrain. However I believe it's a risk we have to take."

General Devas nodded, "Things can't continue as they are."

Nufrain seemed to accept the more experienced general's words and he sat back in his chair.

Ban nodded in approval.

Proteus stood, "If there are no more objections I would like to approve General Traea's plan to convert the tower into a temple."

Somor stayed seated keeping his disapproval silent with much effort out of respect for the other generals.

"That settles it. Traea I'd like your help to present the idea to the council on Thursday." He stood, "Thank you for your time everyone."

The generals and escorts all rose from their chairs and bowed filing out of the room.

Traea came over with the handful of papers and scrolls handing them to Priam explaining the numbers and lists.

"You're Priam right?" She smiled at him.

He nodded nervously.

"I'm a fan."

Priam jumped, "Sorry?"

"I read your essay about the efficiency of our tax collection." She smiled, "It's really insightful."

Priam blushed and stammered out a thank you.

"It couldn't have been easy getting the job of being Proteus's personal assistant." Traea said thoughtfully.

"Oh it was a nightmare." Priam instantly shut his mouth realizing how glib he was being.

Traea laughed, "I can only imagine. I mean he's rather popular isn't he?"

Priam checked to see if anyone was listening, "Half of the scholars in the academy wanted to be his personal assistant. I had to fight them all off."

"I'm guessing they're still out for your job."

"I can't let up for a moment or they'll snatch it from me."

Traea laughed.

Priam decided he liked this lighthearted General. Most of the soldiers were scary but Traea wasn't so bad.

"I hope you're not laughing at me Traea." Proteus joined the two with an amused smile.

Priam jumped and blushed harder.

Traea just grinned and slapped Priam on the shoulder, "I wouldn't dream of it your highness."

Proteus just chuckled in good humor, "Perhaps you could tell me how you came up with that idea then? Of converting the tower into a temple."

Traea pursed her lips, "I took some time to think about it."

"That's it?" Priam asked, "no books?"

Traea shook her head, "Nope. It just came to me."

Priam looked at Proteus wondering if this was a joke that the prince was in on.

Proteus just had a look of bemusement on his face, for some reason he didn't doubt that the answer had just come to the general without study. "You continue to amaze Traea." He smiled.

Traea shrugged, "I'm just glad to have something to contribute, the council would really be on your ass if I didn't." She picked up the cat, "Well I'll be going now. Good luck Priam. Have a nice day your highness." She bowed and went outside, "Ow you mean thing, stop clawing me." She grumbled to the cat as Machan followed happily on her heels.

"She's kinda nice." Priam said.

Proteus raised his eyebrow, "You think so?" _How rare._

Priam blushed deep red, "I mean, for a general."

Proteus grinned, "I think she's nice too."

 ** _Thanks for reading friends!_**

 ** _If you enjoyed don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!_**

 ** _Kisses!_**


	3. Chasing the Chicken

**_Hello friends! Some funnies for you while we wait for the main action to start!_**

That evening Proteus was doing some sword practice with Devas.

"One more time Proteus." The older man said.

Proteus grinned and readied himself. "You're cutting practice rather short today Devas."

Devas stood straight one arm behind his back easily holding the saber ready, "Are you trying to be clever young man?" Devas raised an eyebrow.

Proteus lunged forward his saber flashing like lightning. Devas easily parried it.

"I'm just wondering what you're doing after this. Since you seem to be in a hurry." Proteus grunted as he spun trying to get past the sword master's guard.

Devas's sword darted and flicked in response, "What makes you think I have something after this?"

Proteus did some experimental diagonal cuts to no avail, "Well you always let me practice as long as I want."

"Maybe I'm just getting old and tired." Devas grumbled easily defending against the prince.

Proteus rolled his eyes, "You know if you keep using that excuse no one's going to believe you when you're actually old and tired."

"Are you calling me old?"

"No sir." Proteus frowned in frustration as he failed in another attack.

"General Devas! Is that you? You old goffer?"

Devas turned around.

"It is you! Devas! Do you remember me?"

Devas put his hands on his hips, "Of course I remember you! How could I forget that annoying voice?"

Proteus looked around General Devas to see a young man standing at the edge of the practice field. He was wearing Syracuse blue and had a surprisingly large amount of blonde hair.

"Guys! I found Devas!"

Suddenly there were four more men shouting and waving.

Devas sighed. "Bunch of troublemakers that lot." It sounded like an admonishment but he was smiling. "Are you going to come over and say hello properly?" He asked.

The group came over led by a tall man with dark skin and a bald head. He broke out into a big smile, "Hello General." His voice was deep and rumbled. He bowed politely.

"Welcome back."

"Hi Devas!" The blonde beamed.

Devas knocked the young man on the head, "Didn't Traea teach you any manners?"

"She's the rudest out of all of us."

They all laughed at that.

Proteus stepped forward, "I'm sorry to interrupt-"

"Your highness!" The five men all jumped as they realized their prince had been standing there the whole time. They instantly bowed deeply and Proteus gestured for them to relax.

"I apologize for our rudeness." Hadid came out of his bow, "We didn't realize."

Proteus waved his apology away, "It's alright, but tell me your names, I haven't seen your faces around before."

"They're Traea's lieutenants." Devas said in way of explanation.

"First Lieutenant Hadid your highness." The dark skinned man said, "Second in command of the Honeysuckle legion."

Proteus nodded, "And you?" He looked at the blonde with a smile.

"Lieutenant Pesci sire! But everyone calls me Rip." He said with enthusiasm, "It's an honor sire!"

"Rip then." Proteus grinned.

Hadid stepped up, "This is Sidka." He pointed to a shorter man in the back, he was dark haired and olive skinned, the man nodded and smiled.

"Ali,"

The man bowed elegantly, his large hooked nose a prominent feature of his face.

"and Rye."

The lanky man waved, "Nice to meet you." His red hair was a shocker.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Proteus absentmindedly fixed his sleeves, "If I'm right you just got back from Italia, I heard about some man-eating sheep?"

"We took care of them alright." Ali said. "There were about two dozen of them near Ragavo. We had to set a trap for them in the river."

"That was Traea's idea." Rye interjected.

"Aye." Sidka nodded.

Hadid sighed, "Hopefully the people don't start worshiping their next princess as the new Aphrodite."

Proteus shook his head sadly, "they really ought to know better."

"What did you do with the sheep?" Devas asked curious.

"Sacrificed them to Aphrodite obviously." Hadid answered, "Although Traea kept the lambs alive since they only ate grass."

"oh Traea." Devas shook his head.

Proteus chuckled, "Well, it can't be all that bad."

All five pairs of eyes stared at him curiously.

"Your general sounds like a lot of fun." Proteus grinned.

"General Traea is really a hard worker your highness! Proteus!" Rip said. "She's a good general! She's not as goofy as we make her sound!"

Proteus laughed harder. He threw his head back and his shoulders shook. "Don't worry…" He got his laughter under control, "Don't worry, I understand." He chuckled.

"What are all of you doing?"

Proteus turned around to see Traea come around the corner eyebrows raised.

All the lieutenants grinned, "Hey Traea!"

Traea smiled, "I hope you're not bothering Proteus and Devas too much."

Proteus grinned, "They weren't, we were just talking about you."

She raised an eyebrow, "Were you now?" She stood beside the prince. "What about?"

Devas smirked, "Apparently you're not as silly as we think you are."

"I'm not? Well that's hurtful. I put a lot of effort into my silliness." She said straight faced. "And I thought I gave you boys the evening off, what are you doing spending it here?"

Rye spoke up, "We were just about to head out sir."

"Good, well go on then before I take it away." She said.

All five of them hurriedly ran away.

"Hadid make sure you don't get into any trouble!" She shouted.

He waved and they disappeared.

"That's a fine group of soldiers you've put together Traea." Devas commented.

"That's thanks to you I believe." She bowed her head in respect. "Are you two having a practice?"

Proteus patted his sword, "Yes, but it seems it's over now."

Suddenly a chicken burst from the hall and ran across the field.

"Trap it! Cut it off!"

A group of recruits ran around the corner chasing after the chicken.

Proteus watched in amazement as they dove after the incredibly agile hen.

"It's going for the east exit!" They scrambled after the hen that ran circles around them.

A group appeared in the east exit trapping the chicken between them. They immediately tried to grab the chicken and it easily dodged three pairs of hands and made it's escape exiting the courtyard. It ran away with a triumphant squawk.

"There it goes!"

The recruits all chased after it and ran out of the practice area.

Proteus just stared in bewilderment.

"Was that a chicken?"

Traea nodded gravely, "they still haven't caught it yet."

Devas grinned, "looks like I'm winning then."

Proteus looked at both the generals wondering if he missed something.

"Sorry?"

"Brunhilda is my special training chicken."

"She's very fast."

"Yes." Traea sighed. "and now I'm going to lose ten denarii." She turned to Devas, "You're right as usual Devas."

Devas explained things to the confused prince. "Traea here bet that the recruits would catch the chicken in two hours. I bet they'd catch it in two and a half."

Traea shook her head digging in her robe, "I should have told Brunhilda to slow down." She handed Devas the money.

Proteus shrugged, he was sure there was a method to this madness, "How long do most recruits take to catch your chicken?"

"One group took three days." She smirked, "Safe to say a lot them got cut that year."

"What else have you got lined up Traea?" Devas asked.

"We're doing a game of manhunt in a few days." Traea thought, "It should be interesting. Could I send a few of the recruits your way for sword training?"

Devas nodded, "Of course."

Traea smiled and bowed her head to the general, "Well I have to go, I have to make sure Brunhilda doesn't run those kids into the ground." She nodded to Proteus, "See ya."

Devas put his hands on his hips as he watched Traea exit the training area. "Her methods are unique but she's got the best trained soldiers this side of Sicily."

"That makes sense." Proteus nodded appreciatively. "Why don't you train the palace guards like that?"

Devas chuckled, "Because palace guards need a certain level of dignity," He made a self-depreciating expression, "and they don't need the same skill set as her soldiers do." He grinned, "But I do sometimes dream of having them chase the chicken."

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _If you liked it don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!_**


	4. A New Journey

**_New chapter! Things are starting to get going!_**

* * *

Proteus woke up the next morning to find his shoulders were so stiff it hurt to move. He sighed and pushed them into a more relaxed position. He must've had a stressful night. He slid out of bed with a sigh and pushed his long hair back. His room was large and very empty. He did feel that it was a bit too much space for only one person sometimes. He splashed some water on his face and felt the twinge in his neck. He frowned at his reflection in the mirror, y _ou're supposed to be young you know._ He touched his hair and frowned at the extra little pieces that always hung in his face. He always thought he had a rather serious face, a pronounced brow and a mouth that naturally turned down. He made efforts to smile often and lighten his tone when he could. He rolled his eyes at the reflection, _since when have you been vain?_ He slid a loose robe around himself since it was just a bit chilly in the morning when your room was all marble and stone.

Proteus wrapped the robe around himself and opened the doors to the balcony, flooding the interior of his room with the smell of sea breezes that always managed to wake him up. He stepped out onto the balcony in his shoes and took a deep breath. The city was just waking up and he could see that it would be a beautiful day. He stood at the edge of the balcony and looked out over his city, it was beautiful as ever. There was a moment when the sun just rose over the horizon and hit the sea. The golden rays reflecting off the water perfectly. He had just missed the sunrise but it was still early enough for the warm colors to bounce off the white stone of buildings. He smiled to himself, another full day. He supposed he should probably get to work, there was a lot of work to be done.

His thoughts went through a list of things that had to get done. The longer he thought about it the more he realized he needed to really be less controlling so that he could hand off work to other people. He crossed his arms and sighed, _delegation is part of leadership too._ At the bottom of his mental list of things to do was the issue of his reengagement. He wondered if he'd be allowed to have a say in it. There was no question his father would choose someone well qualified for the position, but still it'd be nice to have a say in it.

"Oh, that's some nice carving work. I wonder who did that."

Proteus was brought out of his thoughts by a voice coming from… _where is that coming from?_

Traea suddenly climbed over the balcony, she pulled herself over and paused when she saw Proteus.

Proteus blinked in surprise.

Traea bowed her head, "Good morning."

"Good morning." Proteus returned.

"Is this your balcony?" She asked.

Proteus nodded, "It is." He pulled his robe closed, "what are doing up so early in the morning?"

"May I?" She gestured to the balcony.

"Of course," Proteus took a step back so she could stand.

She jumped off the railing and onto the balcony, "I was going to surprise Dymas but it seems I got the wrong balcony."

Proteus nodded, "You're going to want to go up one floor and three balconies to the right." He pointed, "he keeps it open most of the time."

Traea nodded, "I see."

Proteus put down his hand and then turned to Traea, "What were you planning to do?"

"Bring this cutie up there." She lifted a tortoise off her back, "Some asshole broke his shell and I managed to glue it back together.

The tortoise looked around the balcony it's legs slowly crawling in the air.

Proteus wondered how he missed the creature in the first place.

"Dymas said he wanted to see him." Traea said putting the turtle down on the ground. "But I guess it'll have to wait until later."

Proteus watched the turtle as it looked up at him. He turned back to the general as it nipped his robe. "How did the recruits do?"

She perked up, "Oh! They finished in just under three hours."

"And Brunhilda?" Proteus absentmindedly rubbed his stiff shoulders

"She's resting in a nest of kernels and seeds." Traea leaned her head to the side, "She's trained over two hundred recruits I should start thinking of getting a new running chicken."

Proteus nodded, "Any recruits I should be looking out for?"

Traea thought for a moment, "There's this young kid, kind of scrawny, his name is Maloriam. I think he's got some talent with a spear, and Yunlong could make a good strategist with some schooling."

Proteus continued to rub his neck and nodded, "I see."

"You alright?" She asked.

Proteus looked up at her, "Sorry?"

"Your shoulders are stiff aren't they? Dymas has the same problem. Here." She came over behind him and holding his neck cracked it once to the left and once to the right.

Proteus gasped as he heard the giant pop coming from him and then paused, "Wow. That feels great!" He rubbed his neck, "How did you do that?"

Traea started working on his shoulders, "My aunt is a doctor, and my uncles all have their aches." She shrugged, "So I picked it up. The soldiers appreciate it." She kneaded his muscles with her hands and pressed into the hard muscles of his shoulders.

Proteus knew he should tell her she should stop but it honestly felt so amazing he could barely use his mouth.

"You carry a lot of tension in your shoulders and neck." She commented, "They're rock hard." She thought about slamming a rock into his trapezius and guessed it would just break the rock. That wasn't a good thing, a lot of built up stress and strain could wreck a person's physique. She guessed that the prince wasn't a person who relaxed easily, if ever. She ground out her frustration on the muscles of his back which slowly began to loosen up.

She worked her way around, "You should take breaks from doing desk work when you can." She muttered pushing out a knot. She could feel his shoulders start to tense up again when she mentioned work and she chopped his back, "hey! Relax!"

Proteus instantly lowered his shoulders which had risen despite his best wishes. "Sorry."

Her hands were like magic. He didn't know a person could do make him feel so good. Before he knew it he had sunk onto the bench and sighed in pleasure. "Can I have your hands?" He mumbled as she pushed her thumb on his neck.

"Just my hands?" She asked, "Surely you need the rest of me too."

Proteus shook his head, "I'll take all of you, I don't care I just need more of this in my life."

"I'm rather expensive you know, I've had many offers."

"What good is it to be prince if I can't get a massage once in a while?"

Traea laughed, "Well you can have one any time you like."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "A message from King Dymas."

Proteus jumped, "Just a minute!"

Traea grabbed the turtle who patiently watched Proteus as she slung it onto her back, "Bye Proteus."

Proteus instinctively grabbed her arm, "Where are you going?"

Traea pointed over the balcony, "Back where I came from."

"You can't do that! It's dangerous!" He exclaimed.

"I climbed up didn't I?"

"It's easier climbing up than climbing down. Here-" He shoved her into his room and behind a screen, "Stay here and then I'll sneak both of you out after."

"But-"

"Your highness?" The messenger called from the other side.

"Just a moment!" He called. "Stay."

Traea begrudgingly stayed put as Proteus went to the door.

Proteus opened the door with a smile, "Sorry for the wait Pombom."

"No I'm sorry to wake you." Pombom bowed. "The king needs to see you. It's rather urgent."

Proteus frowned, "What happened?"

Pombom shrugged, "He didn't say. Anyways, do you know where General Traea is? Dymas also wants to see her but I haven't been able to find her."

Proteus shook his head, "Sorry-"

Traea pushed the prince to the side, "Did you say it was urgent Pombom?"

"General Traea?" Pombom jumped, "What are you-"

"I came to show Proteus Nick." Traea held up the tortoise which gave the messenger a good nosing. "What did Dymas want?"

Pombom nervously pet the tortoise, "He wants to see both of you immediately."

"Got it." Traea said, "Come on Nick, you can play later." The tortoise sadly pulled its head back. "I'll go first then." She quickly exited leaving the prince to explain the awkward situation.

Proteus turned to the boy, "Pombom, please don't misunderstand-"

Pombom grinned, "Don't worry your highness, General Traea is like that. Things usually aren't what they seem with her."

Proteus opened his mouth to reply and then just nodded, "Yes. But I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

Pombom nodded, "My lips are sealed." He bowed, "I'll leave you to your business."

Proteus quickly got dressed and quickly ran to his father's office. He came in with urgency and saw Traea reading over a letter and his father standing behind his desk.

"Proteus, there you are."

"What's wrong?" Proteus asked.

Traea held out the letter to him, "It's the Thracians. They're demanding reparations."

"What?" Proteus glanced at the letter, "Why?"

"They're not happy that Marina disappeared." Dymas said, "And they really don't want to let it go."

Proteus frowned reading the letter, "Are they serious?" The wording of the letter was not very nice, "They don't have grounds for any of the things they demand here. Marina left of her own free will."

Dymas nodded, "That's what I've tried to tell them, but they're being stubborn."

"They're just angry that things didn't go their way." Traea frowned, "And King Helbryzemis is as mad as they come."

"Traea." Dymas admonished.

"It's true." Traea retorted.

"What did Veloriam have to say about this?" Proteus asked.

"he didn't know about it. He's been running around like a headless chicken trying to get to the bottom of it." Dymas said, "The problem is that this does put our relationship with Thrace on bad ground."

Proteus put the letter down, "They don't actually want reparations do they?"

Dymas nodded. "They don't, if it was merely an issue of reparations I'd give it to them, but they just want to provoke us."

Traea crossed her arms, "They're angry they no longer have a guaranteed influence within Syracuse. If you and Marina got married they'd have a little influence, and now that they don't, they're pissed."

Proteus put his hands behind his back, "So what are we going to do about this?"

Dymas sat down, "Well that's why I called both of you here. I'm sending you to Thrace."

"What?" Traea jumped up.

Dymas held up a hand, "We need to smooth things over with them and I know Proteus can see to that. And since he is close to the root of the problem it's better that he goes."

"But-" Proteus was about to argue.

"I know, Marina chose to go by herself, but we need to at least show we care about the feelings of Thrace." He lowered his hand, "I'm sending some delegates with you, as well as lord Almeno to serve as your diplomatic party. You'll be bringing back Marina's possessions to her family in Thrace."

Traea clenched her jaw, "What will I be doing?."

"you'll be part of the armed escort."

"That's what the palace guards are for." Traea said.

"You've been to Thrace, you're familiar with some of the people in the royal court." Dymas explained.

"That's exactly why I shouldn't be going." Traea said, "I don't exactly leave good impressions wherever I go."

"Traea I've entrusted my son to you. I'll risk it."

Traea sighed, "I am the worst person to send for this sort of thing." Traea leaned against the desk, "You know what they think of me."

"I'm sending you because you saved their city from being overrun, they owe you, and us. They need to be reminded it seems." Dymas shook his head, "What did you do to make them hate you?"

Traea sighed, "Nothing at all." She retreated to her chair. "I guess I'm going."

"You say that every time Traea." Dymas was a little annoyed, "if you won't tell me I can't do anything about it."

Traea shrugged, "You couldn't do something about it anyway."

Proteus spoke up, "All right you two, that's enough." He turned to his father, "When are we leaving?"

Dymas sighed, "As soon as you are ready to go." He said.

Traea stood and bowed, "Very well." She came behind the desk and gave the king a hug, "I'll keep him safe."

"I wish you would tell me what's bothering you." Dymas sighed.

Traea grinned, "Nothing at all."

Proteus gave his father a firm handshake, "I won't let you down."

Dymas smiled, "I'll see you when you get back. Good luck to both of you."

Traea and Proteus nodded and left.

Proteus closed the door behind him and turned to the general. "What happened to Nick?"

The general jumped in surprise, "I put him back."

"That's good." Proteus nodded, "I suppose this trip will get us better acquainted. I'll see you on the ship."

Traea bowed her head, "Of course." She watched him walk away. _He didn't ask._

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**_

 _ **Kisses!**_


	5. Surf and Turf

**_Action! Swashbuckling! Fun adventure time!_**

* * *

"Proteus!"

Proteus looked up, the sun was glaring at him but the silhouette could only be, "Admentus!"

Admentus waved and jumped onto the dock, "I see Dymas has you doing grunt work now."

Proteus laughed, "And I see he's roped you into it too. So you're the captain of our ship today?"

Admentus smirked, "Well technically you are."

Proteus rolled his eyes, "Sure, like how I'm also supreme commander of an army." He slapped Admentus on the shoulder, "If I have any more titles and privileges I'll drown in them."

Admentus laughed, "Well, if you want to give up the best bunk on the ship as one of your privileges I'm sure one of my men would be happy to take it."

Proteus stuck his nose in the air, "Well I suppose they're not _all_ bad."

Admentus waved him onboard and Proteus came on deck. The sailors didn't stop what they were doing only nodding to the prince as they continued their jobs. It was one of the reasons why Proteus loved sailing so much. He covered the stairs in two quick jumps and mounted the bridge.

"The Osprey is as beautiful as ever." Proteus complimented the sleek vessel.

Admentus blushed and patted the ships railing, "She's a hardworker for sure." Captains were susceptible to flattery through their ships.

Proteus glanced at the two other smaller ships accompanying them, they'd be carrying supplies, Marina's things, and the extra guards. Speaking of which.

"Is Traea here yet?"

Admentus glanced at Proteus, "Why would she be here?"

Proteus turned to Admentus, "She's coming too, isn't she?"

"There's no way- Lord Almeno! Be careful on the gangplank." Admentus shouted as the lord stumbled a bit. He wasn't the most nimble of men but what he lacked in physical prowess he made up for in academic merit and wit.

"I live on an island and I still can't get on a ship without looking like a drunken chicken!" The lord shouted.

Proteus quickly went down to the deck to help the aging lord and got him safely on board, "Are you alright?" He took one of the lord's arms and an attendant took the other.

"I'm perfectly fine, but if you ask me I'm starting to get a little old for these expeditions."

Admentus scoffed, "Nonsense sir, you'll get your sea legs yet." He instructed two sailors to secure the walkway better.

The lord shooed away the attendant who was fussing, "Well I've been waiting sixty years, they better hurry up about getting here."

Proteus chuckled and handed the lord over to his attendant. "It'll only be a short trip, I think you can handle it."

"I can handle it fine, but the general over there doesn't look like so good."

Proteus looked over to see Traea on the dock arguing furiously with Admentus. She shook her head repeatedly when Admentus spoke and then defiantly strode up the gangplank and onto the ship. She turned and held up her arms as if to say, _what now?_

"Is there a problem here?" Proteus asked.

Traea put her arms down and turned around, "Oh, Proteus!"

"Hey Traea. Are you and Admentus fighting?"

"Just a small disagreement." She rested a hand on her sword.

Proteus glanced at Admentus, "Are you sure?"

Traea nodded shortly, "Of course. But more importantly, how do you think I would look with a mustache?"

Proteus searched for the right thing to say, "Well… If you were a man I'm sure you would look very handsome."

Traea shook her head, "No, no. If I had one now. A big one." She gestured to an overly large mustache.

Proteus imagined it and couldn't help breaking out into a smile.

Traea grinned too.

Admentus stomped up the gangplank, "Traea. I swear to the gods, I will drag you off myself."

Proteus blinked, "So you _were_ fighting." He said to Traea.

Traea narrowed her eyes at Admentus, "No. We weren't, because he knows I'm right. And that settles it."

Admentus reached out and then clenched his hand in frustration hitting it against his forehead, "If I'd known…"

Traea crossed her arms the stubbornness setting in her jaw. "It's not a big deal."

"Would you give us a moment?" Admentus grabbed Traea and pulled her over to the side.

Proteus watched the two of them whisper furiously to each other. A few of the crew stopped to watch as well as one of the members of the diplomatic party.

"Don't pull rank on me!" Admentus said slightly too loud.

Traea put her hands on her hips, "Well I'm a fucking general, and if I can't pull fucking rank now, then what's the fucking point?"

Proteus blinked in surprise. He turned to the sailor standing next to him, "Are they always like this?"

The crew member nodded, "The general and the captain have been friends since they were in the academy."

The academic weighed in, "Rumor is she straightened him out when he was going to be expelled."

The sailor nodded, "Aye. She's the only one he really listens too. He changed his hair because she made a comment about it in passing."

Proteus was impressed. Admentus was known as a great captain, but a bit of a rebel, and like all Syracuse men he was very attached to his hair.

"I didn't know they were so close." Proteus commented.

The sailor shrugged, "Most don't." He went back to his duties.

"Hello sir!" Rip appeared on deck and both Admentus and Traea turned to greet him.

Admentus put an arm around the young man's shoulders and Traea rubbed his hair. Their argument put to the side for now. Proteus decided that it would be alright for him to rejoin the conversation.

"Hey Rip."

"Your highness!" Rip bowed, "nice to see you again."

"Indeed it is." Proteus replied. "Are you coming with us?"

Rip nodded, "Yep! Me and Hadid are both going."

Traea looked at Rip with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry." Rip corrected himself, "Hadid and I."

Traea nodded in approval.

Proteus was curious about something, "Don't take my question the wrong way, but how old are you Rip?"

"twenty!" He grinned, "Well, I'll be twenty-one in three months."

Admentus slapped the young man on the back, "That's right. Then you'll be old. Like me." Admentus made his face older as he leaned on Rip.

Both Proteus and Traea gave Admentus a long-suffering look.

Rip laughed, "Traea was already a general by my age."

Traea bonked him on the head gently. "What did I say about comparing yourself to me."

Rip thought for a moment, "Not to?"

"That's right."

Admentus squeezed Rip and winked, "If you trained in martial arts since you were five, you'd be a general by now too."

Traea grinned, "That's not the point."

Rip looked off to the side, "Then what is the point?"

Traea crossed her arms, "And what did I say to you earlier?"

He really had to think about that one. "Oh! I'll go put my stuff away!"

Traea grabbed him by the collar, "Before that?"

Rip froze mid leap, "Make sure my men are taken care of?"

Traea nodded.

He grinned and ran off.

"He's really energetic." Proteus commented as he watched the young man leap back onto the dock and make sure the other soldiers were ready.

Traea sighed, "Well, he's got that going for him at least. He's good when he needs to be, but I worry that he's too relaxed off duty."

Admentus grinned, "Well we can't be wound up all the time can we?"

"Why not?" Proteus asked.

Both Traea and the Prince looked at Admentus as if he were the weird one.

"You guys are freaking me out."

Traea nodded, "Well, someone should get to be relaxed." She gave Admentus the side eye, "He reminds me of someone I know. Just as air headed and difficult." She turned and beckoned Hadid to her.

"Hey!" Admentus exclaimed.

"Captain Admentus, Prince Proteus. It is an honor." Hadid bowed.

Traea stood beside her monstrous second in command, "Hadid what do you do on your days off?"

Hadid smiled, "I make sure to keep up my skills. I also sow and cook."

"And what are you best at making?" Traea asked.

"pie sir."

Traea nodded, "fantastic pie too."

"What kind of pie?" Proteus asked curious.

"Apple and sometimes cherry your highness."

Proteus grinned, "My favorites."

Admentus sighed defeated, "Alright, Alright. I get it, and as much as I'd love to stand around all day discussing pie. I have a ship to get underway.

Proteus shook his head, "How rude Admentus, do you not care about lieutenant Hadid's pies?" He said straight-faced.

"What?"

"I thought you liked Hadid." Traea followed.

"I do-"

"Have I offended you in some way?" Hadid dealt the finishing blow.

"You guys are just messing with me!" Admentus growled.

They all grinned.

"Sorry," Proteus flicked his hair off his shoulder, "I'll help."

Traea nodded, "Let's go Hadid."

The three ships set out for Thrace without a hitch and soon they were sailing smoothly out on the with a strong tail wind behind them.

Proteus was lounging on the deck looking out at the water hoping to catch sight of a whale or some dolphins.

"Proteus, do you want in?"

Proteus turned around to see a game of cards being set up on deck. He shook his head with a smile, "Sorry Rip, I'm a horrible card player."

"An even better reason for you to join." Lord Almeno grinned.

Proteus laughed, "I'd rather not bankrupt the kingdom thanks." He turned, "Why don't you ask Traea?"

Traea looked up in surprise, "Sorry?"

Rip laughed, "Traea doesn't play."

"Play what?" Traea asked curious.

"Cards."

Traea nodded, "I don't gamble."

Hadid joined the game, "Yeah but it isn't gambling when you play."

Traea rolled her eyes, "Don't tell everyone all my tricks Hadid."

"She won fifty half Danerii off me when I was training." Hadid started shuffling the cards.

"I gave it back." She defended.

"You cheated."

"I had an advantage of skill, and I was teaching you a lesson." She tapped him on his bald head.

Hadid huffed, "What lesson was that?"

A card suddenly appeared in Traea's hand seemingly out of thin air, "To pay attention." She handed him the card. "But I apologize." She put a hand on her hip, "Don't blame me too much Hadid, I was still a young 'un then."

Lord Almeno chuckled, "You're still a young 'un."

Traea laughed, "Not _as_ young lord Almeno."

Almeno laughed.

"Enjoy your game gentlemen." She bowed.

Proteus joined her away from the game as the other soldiers and members of the diplomatic party gathered around.

"That was impressive."

Traea shook her head, "It keeps my hands nimble at least, but I don't like using it."

"Then why do you have it?" Proteus asked.

Traea laughed, "Like many things, I choose not to do things I could. But my siblings liked magic so I used it to entertain them." They watched the sea, "Are you actually bad at gambling?" Traea asked.

Proteus grinned and rubbed his head, "Well, it's true that I lose a lot."

"To Dolos and his friends I'm sure." Traea smirked.

Proteus shrugged. "How'd you guess?" He snuck a peek over at the general, "You alright?"

Traea was clutching her arms tightly and she released her grip when she realized, "Sorry, just a bit cold." She sighed rolling her shoulder, "I think I'll go below decks for a bit."

Proteus blinked, _cold?_ It was a warm day, perfectly sunny. He shrugged, with the breeze it could be a bit chilly maybe.

The trip was to take three days. Three blissful days without worries and duties, just the sea, the sun, and the wind.

On the morning of the third day, Proteus had secretly loosened his hair tie a bit so that he could feel the wind. It was a beautiful cloudless day. A good southern breeze was blowing which filled their sails and made their voyage that much easier. The paddles often used when there wasn't enough breeze were stowed on the side of the ship. They had passed an island a while ago and it shrunk as they continued north toward Thrace. The three ships were sailing in a single file since the islands and reefs made it hard to sail side by side.

Admentus was at the helm easily keeping the ship on course his eyes reading the horizon and his tongue tasting the air for the weather. It seems the gods had blessed their voyage with fair winds.

Traea was going through some paces just to make sure she didn't lose her touch. He kept a careful watch on her. They'd been friends long enough for him to know some things about her that she didn't want people to know.

Proteus waved at him from the deck and he waved back. Proteus was an interesting character too, a good prince, an even better friend. But sometimes he wondered what was going in that head of his.

He looked between the two. They were similar, he wondered if they got along. If he knew anything they could annoy each other with all their cleverness and sociability. Admentus shrugged and turned back to piloting a ship, he wasn't meant for all this politics and ruminating.

Proteus watched as Traea practiced some stances slowly. Attention was placed on the placement of her feet and a deliberate control of speed to emphasize form. She slowly swept the sword up in an arc, it was well rounded and pretty to look at. She did the same movement several times slowly. Then all at once she went through her form in a split second combining the moves she had done before with blinding speed and accuracy. She stopped, the after images of the polished blade burning into the Prince's retinas. Traea sighed lowering her sword and cracking her neck.

"That was amazing." Proteus clapped respectfully.

Traea grinned and sheathed her sword, "Thank you." She looked up at his hair, "Your hair is different today."

Proteus's hand flew up to his hair, "Is it bad?" He asked.

Traea laughed, "No, no. I like it. It's better, more… relaxed." She tilted her head, "Is your hair naturally wavy?"

Proteus shrugged putting his hand down, "I've given up trying to figure out what my hair does."

She pulled at a strand of her own hair, "mine's got a mind of its own too. I'd cut it short, but my sisters would kill me."

Proteus grinned, "your sisters seem to have a large stake in your hair."

Traea nodded, "They use it to try out braids." She shrugged, "What can I do."

"Do you have a way to deal with these?" He indicated the pieces that were hanging out of his ponytail and framing his face.

Traea shook her head, "Unfortunately I'm at the mercy of my baby hairs as well." Her eyes crinkled, "Look at us, a general and a prince and we can't seem to manage to tame our own hair."

Proteus nodded gravely, "Indeed."

Suddenly something hit the boat. The entire thing jolted and shuddered. Everyone on deck shouted stumbling.

Proteus steadied Traea with an arm glaring at the sea for its interruption.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I don't know." Proteus answered.

Admentus cursed, he hoped they hadn't hit a rock or a reef, that would spell a quick end for all of them.

"Renaldo! Clementine! Check the hull for a breach." He shouted holding the ship steady.

Proteus looked into the water to check for any signs of what they had hit. He didn't see anything unusual.

"All clear on the starboard side captain!" One of the crew shouted.

"What was that?" Admentus asked.

Proteus had a sinking feeling in his stomach. This all seemed rather familiar.

Suddenly a giant claw burst out of the water and bit into the deck.

The crew and soldiers all yelled and scattered as the ship dipped dangerously on the port side.

Proteus's feet slid a bit before he regained his balance and grabbing Traea pushed her toward the other end of the boat. "Battle stations!" Proteus shouted, "Admentus pull us back!" He turned to the diplomats, "Get to the bridge!

Admentus shouted orders but despite the speed of the sailors the ship groaned unable to comply.

Proteus and Traea got to the top of the bridge so that they could assess the situation. Traea gently dumped a diplomat she was carrying at the top of the stairs.

"What's the plan?" Admentus asked wincing as the claw scratched the deck.

Proteus ducked as a crate was sent sailing over his head, "We need to get to shallow water." He grimaced, "Where's the nearest island?"

Admentus's heart sank, "At least ten kilometers from here. We'd never make it without getting torn apart first."

The sea monster heaved itself further onto the deck. It looked like a huge lobster, but the shell was bright purple, about half the length of the ship. Its claws splintered wood and snapped threateningly at the crew members who pestered it with their swords and spears which merely bounced off the hard shell. The other ships were firing arrows and harpoons to no effect.

"Get back you idiots!" Admentus shouted.

Proteus tried to think of a way out of their predicament.

Next to Proteus Traea sighed, "This is why I hate the sea." Traea muttered. "Proteus, If you'll allow me." She gestured toward the sea monster.

"Be my guest." Proteus made room.

Traea nodded, "Tell the other two ships to pull back before they hurt themselves."

Proteus and Admentus watched in bewilderment as she took charge, facing the sea monster with no apparent fear.

"Pull back and reform!" She shouted, "Go for the joints!"

The deck sloped downward to the monster, funneling all the squishy humans toward it. Traea picked up an oar as she ran toward the creature. The oar was long and surprisingly heavy, it required two people to handle it when they were rowing. Traea quickly shoved some of the slipping soldiers and sailors back up higher on the deck where the claws couldn't reach.

"Why do the gods torment me so?" She asked no one in particular, "You four grab oars and hold down the right. You five on the left! I'll distract it till then." Traea commanded above the yells and clacking of the sea monster who was raising quite a racket.

Her soldiers quickly moved to do her bidding as she charged in. The lobster saw one lone human running at him and it swung it's claw in trying to grab the general.

Instead of dodging away she dove rolled in and toward the oncoming claw. Sliding underneath it at the last moment she swung her sword and it cut deeply into the monster's soft joint. Traea angled her sword and pulled it clear. The monster didn't shriek at its wound. Its ability to feel pain was limited. Instead it lunged in with its other claw.

Traea had gotten herself against the rail of the ship and she propped the oar against the side of the ship and angled the blade up so that it stopped the claw from coming any further. The one drawback of a hard exoskeleton was the lack of flexibility. The long oar was jammed into one of the crustation's arm joints and the claw snapped in a futile attempt to get at the general. Traea held the oar steady with all her strength immobilizing the arm for the time being.

Proteus saw what the general was doing and joined in.

"Help the general!" He shouted.

The claw that was trying to get at Traea seemed a fine enough target. He jumped and stabbed his sword through one of the joints where the plating was softer. It stuck there and Proteus let go and rolled away.

"Traea!" he shouted.

The general got clear as the lobster finally figured out what was wrong and maneuvered for a better killing position. She jumped and Proteus dragged her back to safety. The two groups of soldiers instantly moved in and fenced the claw in holding it immobile. Some of them started hacking at the joints. One of the mandibles fell onto the deck.

Both Traea and Proteus stopped to assess the situation.

Traea looked around, _if this lobster is anything like a real lobster._

"Hold it down men!" She shouted and the soldiers struggled against the massive claws. The sailors grabbed on to help. Suddenly a giant tail whipped out of the water. It was as big as a sail and it slammed down again into the water jolting the whole ship and creating a huge wave. The men yelled out and held on for dear life.

The mouth opened and Traea shoved Proteus out of the way as boiling water hit the deck where they'd been standing. Proteus rose to his hands and knees shaking his head as the boiling water burned the deck and then evaporated.

"Well that's new." Proteus muttered.

"move." She hauled Proteus to his feet.

Several of the men had to run as the lobster shot more boiling water at them, although it seemed to be running out quickly.

"I'm guessing you have a plan?" Proteus asked.

"I do," She dodged the last spurt of boiling water and turning threw a massive spear that barely nicked it's shell. "The shell is soft in certain places, we need that thing to expose it's belly." She whistled for attention "Keep holding those claws, the rest of you man the main line!"

"Alright. How?" Proteus asked barely managing to keep his balance as the lobster shook the boat.

"There's rope under it's belly, I think we should be able to lift it up." Traea stumbled as the deck rolled, smacking into Proteus's shoulder, "I'll need help." She winced. "Are your shoulders made out of daggers?"

"Rocks actually," Proteus steadied her, "Ready?"

"Yeah." Traea smirked, "Let's go."

"Traea!" Hadid called. "We can't hold it much longer!"

"We're going in!" She called back.

The two ran between the claws just as the men lost their grip. The two claws crashed together and Traea grabbed some of the rope that was underneath the giant lobster. Proteus grabbed the other side. They both leapt up and used the ridges and spikes that lined the shell to climb up onto the monster's back. The monster screamed in frustration as it's claws swooped harmlessly by. It shook itself like a bucking horse. Traea got to the top first and grabbing Proteus's hand pulled him onto the monster's back.

Traea grabbed one of the swinging ropes attached to the mast and swung it toward the Prince who caught it and tied the loops of rope around it. Traea caught a cargo hook and held on as the monster started bucking again.

"Hold on!" Traea grabbed Proteus as he started to slide.

Proteus managed to stay on top. "First a squid and now this."

"The gods must hate you." Traea banged her knee against the shell hard enough to make her hiss.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Proteus ducked as a claw flailed over his head. He finished tying off the rope, "Done!"

"Good." Traea grabbed Proteus. "Time for you to go."

Proteus's eyes widened, "Traea? Wait! What are you doing?"

With the next heave Traea flung him far out of the sea creatures grasp. Before he knew what was happening the prince was flying through the air. He landed on a pile of rope that cushioned his fall.

Seeing the prince land safely Traea got to work. As the lobster bent it's back for another buck Traea stabbed her sword into the joint. Blue blood sprayed out, she must have hit the main vein that ran down it's back. She sheathed her sword dodging the spray. Quickly pulling on the cargo hook she hooked it into the hole she had made and it fit snugly tugging on the lobster's back bone.

"Admentus!" She shouted.

Admentus heard her and relayed his orders, "Pull!" He shouted. The rest of the sailors were manning the lines and pulled with all their might. The two ropes held as the lobster was suddenly jolted into the air.

The lobster waved its limbs pathetically as its softer underbelly was exposed.

The spear men were about to charge in when one of the ropes snapped. With a high twang the lobster crashed onto the deck once more.

Traea was nearly jolted from the lobsters back as it crashed onto the deck once again making one end of the boat rise dramatically out of the water.

Proteus looked worriedly at the single figure riding the back of the large animal.

Traea grimaced and slid forward so that she was nearly on the lobster's head. A very dangerous place to be. She stopped herself with a foot on a spike.

"Spear!" She shouted.

Admentus tossed a spear and Traea caught it.

She twirled it once and stabbed it in the eye. The point plunged into the lobster's head and it screamed.

The lobster heaved itself up trying to get to the human on it's face. It groped blindly and Traea was thrown backwards again onto it's back which was a stroke of luck as the last claw crashed against it's face searching for the attacker.

That was all the chance the spearmen needed as they ran and thrust their spears into the underside of the struggling monster. The underside was as soft as the joints and the spear heads pierced it easily. About seven men got under the giant thing and they started heaving it back over the side. It's blue blood streamed onto the deck and it weakened.

Traea clutched to the thing's back trying not to slide off into the water.

"Traea!" Protues yelled and ran forward.

Traea heard the prince, she grabbed onto the one rope still wrapped around the lobster. She needed to cut it before the thing dragged the mast of the ship down with it.

The spear men held the lobster, she was still on its back.

"Go already!" Traea shouted as the lobster got stuck on the edge of the deck.

They had to follow the general's orders and they all heaved as one and pushed the sea monster over the side. It toppled into the water just as Traea cut the rope.

The lobster's huge body crashed into the water creating an enormous tidal wave that sprayed everyone standing on the ship.

Proteus covered one of the diplomats from the spray. _Did we get it?_

Traea dangled from the rope as the antennae sunk below the surface. The blood staining the water blue. She wiped the sea spray off her face. Swinging back and forth a few times she let go and dropped onto the deck.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked.

She was immediately mobbed by sailors and diplomats who showered compliments and thanks on her. She looked over all of them to make sure they were unhurt. She even held up the diplomat she'd dragged earlier because he was a bit hysterical.

Proteus was also being mobbed but he was busy handing out more instructions.

"Alright everyone, please calm down, we need to assess the damage." He turned to Admentus, "Get us to the nearest Island so we can regroup. Call the other two ships back in." He turned to Hakiem, Admentus's first mate, "We need to prepare a sacrifice to the gods so that Poseidon will grant us permission to go on the rest of our journey."

"Aye."

Traea turned to her men, "Good job boys. Is anyone injured?"

"Mo here got burned a bit."

She held out a hand, "Let me see."

Mo stepped up, a big man with a fantastic amount of hair. He put his arm in her hands as she inspected the red skin.

"It doesn't look too bad but get some salve on that and bandage it up. Anything else?" She cast a discerning eye over the rest of the soldiers.

"Minor cuts and bruises." Hadid informed.

Traea nodded, "Thank goodness, we were lucky, that could've ended much worse." She handed Mo back his arm.

"Thanks to you sir." Rip said grinning.

Traea put her hands on her hips, "Thanks to all of us. Now," She pointed, "I want you to help Admentus with anything he needs. Dismissed."

They all saluted. "Yes sir!"

"The other ships are alright." Proteus informed the general.

Traea sighed, "that's good. And you?"

Proteus nodded, "Fine. Although you surprised me with that throw."

Traea laughed, "You're lighter than I thought you were. And I couldn't let the heir to the kingdom get eaten by a lobster."

Proteus sighed, "No matter what I do I can't get any heavier than this." He gestured to his long lean frame.

Traea slapped him on shoulder, "I think you're fine. This is the first time I've gotten a sea monster though."

Proteus sighed, "It's my second one this month." He perked up, "Maybe I should make it a record and go for another."

Traea stared at him, "Please don't. For my sake."

He winked.

Admentus came up to them. "There's no structural damage to the ship. It's mostly cosmetic and a broken railing, nothing major."

"That's lucky." Traea said.

"What would have been lucky is if we didn't run into that thing at all." Admentus sighed thinking about the repair work, "But your right. I'm glad it's not any worse. We can continue to Thrace and get repairs there."

Proteus nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

Admentus turned to Traea, "You alright?"

"Right as rain." She gestured to herself, "Though I can't say this has improved my opinion of the sea."

"You're soaked." Proteus noted, "here." He passed her a towel.

"Thanks." She took it and rubbed her face, but she didn't move it away from her face and just let out a deep rattling sigh.

"I knew it." Admentus looked sadly at Traea, "you're not alright are you?"

Traea continued to let the towel cover her face, "Why did you have to ask?" She said into the towel.

"Because I know when you're about to cry that's why." He sighed.

She rubbed her face in the towel, "Then you should make sure I don't. Fuck. I can't let people see me like this." Her voice was muffled.

Proteus could see her shoulders trembling. "You're scared of the sea aren't you?"

Admentus glanced at Proteus.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

Proteus chuckled, "Well you're not scared of monsters so it had to be something."

She stopped trembling and took a deep breath lifting her face from the towel, "I thought I hid it pretty well." She had a small smile.

"It took pretty long to figure out if that's any consolation." Proteus smiled kindly.

She had her fear under control now and slung the towel over her shoulder. "Well, I'm actually scared of open water."

"That's exactly why I didn't want you to come." Admentus put his hands on his hips.

Traea pushed him, "Like I'd let that stop me. You don't have to worry so much guppy."

"Hey, I'm the one who had to watch you have a panic attack in a rowboat." He grumbled.

Proteus lifted an eyebrow, "in a rowboat?"

"Yeah, she made me put her in a rowboat in the middle of the sea." Admentus growled.

"I've heard exposure works." Traea defended herself.

"And how did it turn out?" Proteus asked.

Traea rubbed her head, "Not well."

"I had to swim out and get her."

"How can you swim like that?" Traea shivered, "There's nothing for miles around. The water's so empty and you can't see the bottom, you don't know what's beneath you…" She let out a frustrated yell and started kicking the mast.

Admentus grabbed her before she could destroy his already damaged ship. "Kicking the problem won't help Traea!"

Traea sighed, "I know. You can put me down now."

Admentus put her down and shook his head, "I don't understand you sometimes."

Proteus smiled, "Well it's only natural to be scared of some things."

Traea rubbed her head, "I guess, but it's so inconvenient." She glanced at him, "Are you scared of things?"

"Absolutely." Proteus said.

"Like what?" Traea asked curiously.

Proteus thought for a moment, "Public speaking. Dragonflies. And the fear of dooming the entire city to ruin because I'm a failure." He laughed.

Traea and Admentus stared at him.

 _That got way too deep way too fast._ Admentus thought. "Um…"

"You're afraid of public speaking?" Traea asked incredulous, "But you're so good at it!"

"Oh, I'm flattered." Proteus put a hand to his chest, "But unfortunately the prospect still terrifies me every so often."

Traea nodded impressed, "Wow." Her eyes got huge, "And you manage anyways? Teach me how."

Proteus laughed nervously, "I'm not sure myself."

Admentus looked at both of them like they were crazy. _Traea that's not what you're supposed to ask him about!_

* * *

 ** _Hey friends!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading! If you liked it don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!_**

 ** _Kisses!_**


	6. Blood

A day later they docked in the port of Thrace. Proteus looked around, the buildings were built out of red brick and stone. The colors were more vibrant than in Syracuse which was built almost entirely in white marble and plaster.

"Welcome to Thrace Prince Proteus! We are honored by your presence." The greeting party hailed the three ships from the shore.

The crew were all lined up neatly standing at attention. Proteus was at the front only proceeded by lord Almeno who was to act as his herald.

"Greetings! His royal highness Prince Proteus sends you the well wishes of Syracuse." Lord Almeno called.

Several more exchanges were had before they were formally invited to disembark.

Traea hopped off the ship quickly and sighed in relief, "I thought we'd never get off."

Proteus walked up to the escort and they bowed.

"What is your name?" He asked the man in charge.

"Dioscuri your highness."

"Dioscuri," Proteus gestured, "Our ship was attacked by a sea monster on our journey here. It is need of repairs."

The man bowed again, "I will attend to it personally your highness. It will be repaired by the time you leave."

"Thank you." Proteus said.

The man gestured to a sedan chair carried by four slaves, "If you would your highness."

Proteus glanced at the chair and looked at Lord Almeno, "I'm sorry, would you mind letting Lord Almeno use it? He's not as young as the rest of us."

The man blinked but then nodded, who was he to refuse the request of a prince. "Very well."

Proteus turned and led the aging lord to the sedan chair. The lord was about to berate him but held his tongue since they were in public. The company set off soon after making their way to the palace ontop of the hill.

They arrived at the palace, it was a very large affair. Several towers and turrets as well as a tall wall several feet thick. There were new additions, the iron spikes at the top and the scary looking gate weren't there last time Proteus visited. Of course, the party would generate interest. After all it wasn't everyday a crown prince came by to visit. The servants stopped what they were doing to watch them pass by. Their stares were a little disconcerting though, Proteus was used to being looked at but this amount was unsettling. It wasn't the usual kind of staring that he expected.

 _Do I have something on my face?_

He resisted the urge to turn and ask Traea who was walking just behind him.

The party was led to their quarters where they'd be staying for the duration of their visit. Their group got broken up, the diplomats were led off down a separate hallway. Lord Almeno was given his own room. Proteus was led to the east wing to a luxury suite. There was a series of rooms connected for his retinue. Proteus raised an eyebrow at the plush decoration of the suite. It was almost too much to bear. Subtlety was not the designer's strong suite. Rich reds and purples covered most of the room. A large canopied bed with brocade sheets dominated the bedroom. There was a rather fascinating tapestry on wall that caught his attention, he would examine it later.

"King Helbryzemis really is too kind." Proteus said looking at his surroundings. The sitting room wasn't much of an improvement. He smiled, "I must thank him."

"He will be able to see you at dinner tonight." The servant bowed politely.

Traea had remained rather silent the entire time. She stood waiting patiently hand resting casually on her sword. She was wearing her rank sash that announced her standing as a general. She looked around the room as well. She caught Proteus's eye from behind the servant and made a gagging motion.

Proteus had to stifle a laugh and he schooled his grin into a polite smile.

"I will escort you to your room now General Traea." The man said unaware of the antics going on around him.

Traea nodded and followed the servant out. She turned around to make one last silly face before exiting.

"I'm sorry we were not able to comply with your request for a room next to Prince Proteus. We prepared one as close as possible." The servant apologized. He almost looked scared of some retaliation, but he was a good servant and he didn't show his apprehension.

Traea nodded, "It's alright. It was a bit unreasonable."

The servant looked at her. He remembered the last time she was here. He'd never seen her in person, but the stories about her were wild. "How are you enjoying your second visit to Thrace General Traea?"

"Well there aren't any invading nomads this time so that's already an improvement." Traea laughed.

The servant went wide eyed at her laughter and subsequent lighthearted smile. This was not the General he'd heard about.

The servant saw a noble walking towards them and he stopped to bow.

The man stopped in front of them both a scowled, "What are you doing skulking around?"

The servant simply bowed lower, "I'm sorry my lord."

"He was showing me to my room." Traea said evenly.

The noble did a double take on the general and smiled, "General Traea. I heard you returned. Welcome back to Thrace."

"Glad to be back Lord Bradinsha." She nodded.

"Is that so?" The noble asked, blue eyes glimmering, "Because last time I heard you say you never wanted to come back to this place."

"Well last time I was fighting a war. Can you blame me?" Traea smiled, but it was different, colder. "It wasn't the pleasantest of circumstances."

"What are you here for this time?" He asked.

"I am accompanying Prince Proteus on his mission to reach some sort of agreement over recent events."

"Returning Lady Marina's belongings apparently." The man sneered, "She's runaway from her birthright and neglected her duties. Surely you know we wouldn't want those impure things of hers."

Traea's smile tightened, "Well the gesture has been made Lord Bradinsha. It is up to her family to decide what to do with her belongings."

"Indeed." He looked away, "Well if you'll excuse me I must be on my way. Perhaps I'll see you later General Traea."

"I would be delighted." Traea turned to servant, "Lead on."

The servant showed her the room, it was a standard affair for Thrace; however, "There seems to be a lot of red." Traea let one of the curtains slide through her hands.

The servant bowed, "If the room does not please you-"

"No. It's fine." She looked around at all the scarlets and burgundies overlapping on top of one another. "Red is fine."

"Very well. Supper is at the fifth bell general."

Traea nodded, "Thank you."

The servant left and closed the door quietly behind him. Traea took another look at the room around her, "Not very subtle are they?" It was all too obvious what they were trying to say with all the different shades of red, scarlet and warm brown. _Blood huh?_ Traea smiled, "Maybe I should give them what they want."

The next morning Proteus went to talk to Marina's family. Traea should have gone but both she and Lord Almeno thought it would be better if Proteus went by himself, escorted by Traea's entire contingent of course because someone had to carry all that stuff.

Traea was left to her own devices for a while, so she wandered the halls looking for the gardens. Thrace had magnificent gardens. They were known throughout the twelve cities for their beauty and variety. Traea herself was a bit of a nature enthusiast, she had whole books and catalogs devoted to animals and plants. Finally finding a small courtyard garden she pulled out her sketchbook and crouched down by a beautiful tulip and started drawing its petals on paper.

"You are a beauteous thing." She said softly.

There were other people in the garden but none of them seemed to know who she was. She moved onto a vine with purple flowers her pencil quickly filling in the positive space. She finished that and stood to find another flower.

Suddenly a balloon hit her in the side of the face completely coating her with liquid.

"Got her!"

Traea looked over to see two kids running away.

The other people in the garden were all staring and one of the ladies looked like she was ready to faint.

Traea looked at herself and she realized that she was covered in blood. She touched her face and it coated her hand. She made sure to hold her sketch book away from her, luckily the blood just slid off it's soft leather cover. She flicked her other hand the blood splattering on the ground. She raised a finger to her mouth and tasted it.

 _Pigs blood._

"What a waste." She muttered more blood getting into her mouth.

"Zeus's beard, that's Traea."

"Traea? You don't mean the witch do you?"

"Yeah, look! Don't you recognize her?" One of the nobles pointed.

Traea looked at him and he jumped and ran.

Traea just sighed and turning left the garden, she didn't want any blood to get on the flowers.

 _Kids these days are so rude._ She spat out red.

There was a servant running down the hall and Traea waved her hand at him, "Excuse me."

He looked over and jumped at the site of the general soaked in blood.

"Could you get me a towel? I don't want to drip in the hallway." She said.

The servant stared at her wide eyed.

Traea smiled and held up a hand, "Don't worry it's pig's blood."

He nodded and ran off.

Traea wondered what the chances were that he wouldn't come back. She sighed and stood off to the side. Atleast the garden was pretty to look at. It was completely deserted now. Not a soul in sight. Very pretty.

 _ **Thanks for Reading!**_

 _ **Don't forget to follow favorite and Review!**_


	7. Dinner and A Show

A few minutes before the fifth bell Traea arrived at Proteus's room. She knocked politely.

"Come in."

Traea opened the door and came in.

Proteus finished tying his robe closed and looked up, "Hey Traea." He grabbed his sash, "Sorry I'm almost done."

"no problem." Traea leaned against a couch patiently. "You look nice."

Proteus paused in straightening the sash, "You think so?"

Traea nodded, "Absolutely, no one prettier."

Proteus rolled his eyes, "Now you're just being sarcastic."

Traea went to go look at the tapestry hanging on the wall, "Before we go to dinner there's something you should probably know." She ran a hand down the tapestry.

"What is it?" Proteus fixed his collar.

"Well first of all, when I said that King Helbryzemis is mad it wasn't hyperbole."

Proteus raised an eyebrow, "So he's really…"

"Luckily his steward is rather capable." Traea turned to the Prince, "I just don't want you to be surprised."

Proteus nodded.

"You should also know that people here dislike me."

Proteus frowned. "You saved their city."

"That's the official record sure. But, war is messy business. And the generals didn't want to look incompetent, although it's hardly their fault." She shrugged, "Either way they don't like the idea of their city getting saved by a foreign general. I also clashed with some of the nobles while I was here."

"Surely, they don't all hate you. Some of them must be grateful." Proteus said frowning.

"Some sure, but the ones that don't are very outspoken." She sighed, "But you can't let it get to you."

"You can't just expect me to sit by and do nothing."

Traea smiled, "I'm a grown up. I can handle a few jabs here and there."

The bell rang and Traea turned to the door, "Lets go then, we don't want to keep them waiting."

Proteus tied back his hair and exited after her, "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Traea grinned, "I've got a thick skin. I've dealt with worse things than whining nobles." Despite her blasé attitude she sounded annoyed. "Lord Almeno is coming isn't he?"

"He is."

"Good. Then he can do the talking." She stretched.

"Are you bringing in your sword?" Proteus glanced at the sword at her hip.

Traea looked down at the sword, "It is a sign of my rank. But if you think I shouldn't…"

"No. no, it's fine." Proteus said, "I just thought you might be uncomfortable sitting at the table with it."

They arrived at the private dining room where the king would host them and a few other nobles who were visiting.

"There you are, I was beginning to worry." Lord Almeno was waiting for them.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Proteus said.

Lord Almeno sighed, "Now remember we're here to smooth things over. So no funny business." He directed that last comment mostly to General Traea who grinned unoffended.

"Alright. Let's go." Proteus led the way.

Doors opened, "His highness Prince Proteus, crown prince of Syracuse. Lord Almeno of Syracuse, and General Traea of Syracuse." The herald announced as they walked in.

Traea winced since she was standing the closest to the projecting man.

They were led to their seats, Proteus was just one seat down from the head of the table which made sense, but Almeno and Traea were pointed too seats beside him which was a little out of the ordinary, those were usually reserved for people of higher importance. Lord Almeno shrugged when Traea looked at him checking to see if this was alright. There was no time to shift however, at that moment the king swept in.

"His royal Highness King Helbryzemis ruler of Thrace."

He was large man, tall and broad, it would've been a handsome physique had it not been for all the extra weight. He was about Dymas' age, perhaps older. His hair was black, dyed most likely. He had a long beard that nearly reached his waist. His face was old and strained and lined. His nose straight a bit turned up at the end. He wore a three layered robe in shades of red and purple and the hat that stood on his head was in the same shade. His eyes were blue, but they were darting and refused to rest in one place. It was a well-known but quiet fact that he wasn't in complete control of his faculties. Had there been a successor of age he would've already stepped down. But his first son had died five years ago when a plague swept through the city. And the king's grandson was now only six years old. Too young for him to be crowned anything.

The steward stepped in after the king. He was a nondescript looking man, dressed in muted green and off white.

King Helbryzemis took his seat his robes flowing around him. The rest of the diners sat and the first course was brought out. It was a medley of small vegetables cut into the shapes of flowers, as well as soup.

Proteus got a whiff of the soup, _leek, interesting choice_. He looked around at their companions, to his left right was Lord Almeno who was nibbling on a vegetable cut in the shape of a chrysanthemum. Next to him was Traea who was carefully setting her napkin, to her left was a nobleman with extremely thin lips, so thin as to not exist.

Proteus politely lay a napkin across his lap and took a sip of the soup, _too much salt._ He set his spoon down again taking care to make sure it didn't slip. Traea did the same.

Across the table from her was another nobleman, this one with lips so fat it was hard to imagine him being able to speak. They were very loose and wet and it made Proteus a bit uncomfortable looking at him. His entirety was soft and pink looking.

He looked up from his soup and Traea smiled and nodded.

He started and hastily looked down again.

 _That wasn't very nice._

Across from Proteus was a rather severe looking man in dark blue. But Proteus smiled and the man decided to strike up a conversation.

"How is King Dymas doing Prince Proteus?"

"Well, thank you sir. He's as lively as ever." Proteus nodded politely, "And your son Lord Remus?"

"Renaldo is doing well."

Traea noticed Proteus chatting away with what had to be the most taciturn man at the table. She forced herself to take another sip of the soup and found it to be just as salty as before.

"Prince Proteus, I hope you are enjoying Thrace so far." The king said.

Proteus smiled and turned to the king, "The city is beautiful. I'm sure that is due to your vision King Helbryzemis."

The king put a carrot in his beard, "Of course."

"The room you've given me is delightful as well." Proteus ignored the carrot bobbing in the beard.

"I'm glad you like it. I used the curtains to make this." He lifted his arms to show off the purple and red of his robe.

"I commend the consistency of your color palette." The prince said without missing a beat. "I hope your sensibility with color carries over to your policy on relations with Syracuse. Thrace and Syracuse have always been on good terms after all."

Traea nearly choked, _he's way too good with his words._

"You alright Traea?" Lord Almeno murmured under his breath.

Traea took a sip of her drink, "Has he always had a silver tongue?" She said into her glass.

The lord nodded, "Oh yes. It seems he got it from his father."

"And I thought you were going to do all the talking." Traea put her glass down.

"I'm just here for moral support." Almeno smiled, "But you might have to pull your weight soon."

"Don't joke…"

"Colonel Traea." A noble across the table and two seats down from them caught the general's attention, "It's nice to have you back in Thrace."

Traea glued her polite smile on, "Thank you, Lord Marchono, I'm glad to be back. It's actually general now." It had been general for six years.

"Oh! _General_ Traea! Congratulations!" He nodded, "My mistake. Did you gentlemen know Lady Traea is a general?"

Traea added some more glue to her smile.

"I'm glad you've decided to visit Thrace again." An older noble smiled politely, "I'm afraid you didn't see it in its best light last time you visited."

"The city is just as beautiful as ever." Traea replied, "You can only get such rich sandstone in Thrace, the colors of the city are simply exquisite." She said honestly.

"Have you seen your old friends, general Phaon and Velpor yet?" A noble in bright orange asked.

"Not yet unfortunately." Phaon and Velpor hated her the most. "But perhaps soon."

"You should have an exhibition." A younger noble suggested. "I've heard many tales of your skill with a sword."

"Yes! While you are here. It would be such a waste of an opportunity if you didn't." Another noble joined in.

Others soon joined the cry and Traea had to wait as they calmed down.

Traea's glued on smile was as polite as ever, "Unfortunately I must disappoint you gentlemen. I am here only as the Prince's aid. The tales must remain tales. Isn't that right Lord Almeno?"

Lord Almeno nodded gravely, "Indeed."

"So you're the prince's personal guard. How fitting." This time it came from an older man, graying. He looked remarkably similar to Devas but grumpier, much grumpier.

"It is a great honor indeed, safeguarding the future of Syracuse."

The second course came out, baked fish with little pearl onions and garlic. Traea was a little disappointed that she didn't get to inspect the cut vegetables. But the pearled onions were adorable, she rolled it around inspecting the sheen on its skin and the layers as light shone through it.

Proteus was still making conversation with the King who had managed to get a leafy vegetable of some sort on his sleeve.

"My favorite part of fish is gravy. I simply can't get enough of it." The king said taking a big spoonful of not fish gravy.

Traea nudged Lord Almeno, "Help him will you?"

"Then who will help you?" The lord asked.

"I'm not talking to people with carrots in their beards." Traea said.

Lord Almeno turned to the Steward standing beside the king. "Lord Lori, As you know, we have come to reach a sort of agreement over recent events. I think the presence of Prince Proteus here is proof of our commitment to resolving this issue."

The steward smiled, "yes, we understand completely. His majesty King Helbryzemis also wants to find a resolution."

"Yes. Yes." The king said distractedly rolling an onion around on his plate.

Traea was busily fending off verbal assaults from the rest of the table to pay attention to the conversation.

Proteus wanted to resolve the matter quickly so he could return home, there was so much to do after all.

"We hope to clear up any misunderstandings we may all have about recent events. It will help us reach a resolution faster if we are all on the same page after all."

"Recent events?" The king said nibbling on the third course, roasted pork with more 'fish' gravy. "to what do you refer?"

"Well… the book of peace and… lady Marina of course." Lord Almeno said peeking at the steward.

"HA!" The king suddenly stood. "That's what it was!" He sat down again, "Of course. Of course."

Proteus smiled, "Yes, we've come to return her belongings to her family."

"Well, that's very considerate of you." The king said spilling some roast on his robe. "You'll probably be wanting another wife then." He chewed loudly, "I've got some nieces that would suit. Lord Rachem here has a daughter."

The stern looking man nodded gravely, "I do your majesty."

Proteus smiled, "Unfortunately the issue of my reengagement is not on the table at the moment, there is much else to consider first."

"Are you saying my nieces aren't good enough for you?" The king asked spilling his wine.

Proteus kept up his polite smile. "Of course not. But currently Syracuse is in no position to handle an engagement as illustrious as one to your nieces. We are still dealing with the aftermath of the attack."

The king threw back his head and laughed, "Yes! Syracuse is in such dire straits it cannot even think about getting its prince a wife or two. How pitiful."

The steward stepped in, "Perhaps we should quickly settle the issue then your highness?"

"No! No! We must show this poor prince how a real kingdom is run!" The king waved. "Tomorrow you will join me and I will personally give you a tour."

"I wish he could your majesty, but as you know he is needed back in Syracuse soon." Lord Almeno intervened before the Prince's temper could rise.

"fine." The king put his elbow on his plate and leaned on it he looked down the table and then did a double take, "ooooooooh. I spy something with my little eye." He muttered. "General Traea!"

Traea knew this was unavoidable. She turned to look at the king as the rest of the table fell silent.

"Come over here girl! Come here!" He slammed his hand on the table.

Proteus frowned and turned to Traea.

Traea put her napkin on the table and stood ignoring the looks of the people around her. She walked around Lord Almeno and Proteus to stand by the king.

She bowed her head, "You summoned me King Helbryzemis?"

"Yes girl. Is my kingdom under attack again?" He asked.

"No your highness." She said calmly. "I don't think it is."

"Then why are you here?" He asked throwing a hand in the air, "Why are you here you slut?"

Proteus almost rose in his seat before Traea and Lord Almeno clamped a hand on his arm. "Let her handle this."

Traea bowed once more. "I am accompanying Prince Proteus on his journey your majesty."

"You know you are still a pretty piece despite being so old. I usually go for younger ones but I wouldn't be opposed to you."

"You flatter me."

"Do you plan on paying me back for all the destruction you caused last time you were here?"

"I believe the amount I saved from destruction should cover it." She smiled.

"Don't try to play pretty words with me." The king said, "I see right through them."

"You do indeed. But I believe actions speak louder than words. Should you need Syracuse's help again, I will gladly come, since we are allies."

"Are we?" He asked, "Are we? Do allies allow their nobles to just sail off with a pirate?"

"We'd like to make it clear that Marina's choice is not due to any influence on our part." Proteus spoke up.

"The choice was her own." Traea reiterated. "And I know I've heard you wrong. You would not endanger a thousand-year treaty between the twelve cities over a disagreement about one noble." Her eyes were a hard-grey steel.

The king looked away.

The steward stepped into the dangerous conversation. "Of course not General Traea. That was not our intention."

"Surely." Traea turned her eyes on the steward who swallowed. "But I don't think he's thanked Syracuse yet for our help dealing with the invaders."

"I'm not!-" The king stood.

"I'm not asking for one now." Traea said. "Perhapse just a little consideration for old allies."

"I think what general Traea is saying," Proteus said, "… Is, we would like a private meeting to settle this matter looking at both sides equally. I'm sure we can reach an agreement as allies."

Traea nodded.

The steward was happy for the olive branch and accepted it, "Of course. We'd be happy to oblige."

Proteus nodded and sat down.

Traea looked at the king who was pouting, "May I return to my seat your majesty?"

He glared at her, "Fill my cup first will you?" He handed her his empty glass.

Proteus started, _how dare he-_

Traea slid her eyes to his and he sat back down.

"Of course, your majesty." She took the cup graciously, "Which would you prefer? Wine or water?"

"Wine of course!" The king spat.

Traea nodded, "Very well." She placed the cup on the table gently and reached out for the wine. With a smooth turn of her wrist she picked up the bottle. It was almost ceremonial the way she did it. She delicately held the bottle in her hands pouring the red liquid into the cup. She filled it to just the right amount and as she lifted the mouth turned it so that none would drip. Taking the cup in both hands she returned it to the king.

The king snatched it from her hands, "What was that about?"

Traea smiled, "I have served you to the best of my abilities. Is it too much to hope for acknowledgement? or a return of the same kind?"

He glared at her from over her cup, "Sit down."

"Yes your majesty."

She turned and winked at Proteus before sitting back down.

 _She's fearless isn't she?_

Soon more dishes came out. A seafood stew with buttered rolls.

"Can you pass the bread please Traea?" Proteus asked.

Traea picked up the basket and handed it to him. She caught his look and grinned. _You're supposed to be the proper one you know._

 _And miss out on all the fun?_

The dinner continued without too much incident. The usual passive aggressive comments from the guests. The king had started tossing food around.

"Yes! A piccolo is a fine thing!" He threw a grape. "Do you play Prince Proteus?"

Proteus shook his head. "I'm afraid not your majesty I cannot boast of such accomplishments."

"Someone should play the piccolo! Who here plays the piccolo?"

There was an uncomfortable silence as no one spoke up.

"Pity, my son plays the piccolo! Where is he? He'll play for us!"

Lord Almeno kicked Traea under the table and gave her a look. She shook her head and continued to nibble on a pastry.

Suddenly the noble sitting across from Lord Almeno stood up hands at his throat. His face was red and everyone instantly dropped their food.

"He's choking!" Proteus stood.

Traea instantly leapt over the table. Turning she slammed the heel of her hand into his stomach. The grape popped out of his mouth and flew across the table before sticking in a pudding.

Traea caught the gasping nobleman before he could collapse.

"Are you alright?" Proteus appeared and handed the man a glass of water.

Traea lowered him gently into his seat.

The noble nodded, "Thank you."

"Good shot Marto!" The king clapped, "Good show indeed!"

The noble meekly nodded and drank some of the water Proteus handed him.

Proteus had seen the grape fly into the man's wine glass. The king had thrown it in with zeal.

The rest of the diners slowly returned to their seats, but the damage had been done, the food was overturned and spilled. A lot of it had been spit up.

Proteus narrowed his eyes, they were quick to assume that it had been poison rather than a misplaced grape. He made sure that the noble got his breath back before signaling Traea.

She stood and went back to her seat. Proteus handed the exhausted noble to a servant.

"Well that's enough drama for today!" The king stood, "Good night everyone." He left abruptly. The steward scuttled after him bowing to the room before running after the king.

Traea looked at Lord Almeno and Proteus confused. Proteus shrugged, "Let's go then."

Everyone slowly filed out. The three quickly made their way back to their rooms. They all went to Proteus's suite. Lord Almeno closed the door and Traea immediately collapsed onto the couch.

"Zeus's thunderbolt…" She covered her face with her arm.

"What was that?" Proteus snapped. He paced back and forth, "That was unacceptable! He has no concern over his people. And he was so rude to Traea! I can't believe he did that to her! To you!" He pointed at the reclining figure.

Traea draped herself over the back of the couch and looked at the pacing Prince, "What did you expect? I told you all this already."

"Yeah but I didn't think…"

"You thought I was lying?" Traea asked tiredly.

"No! Of course not." Proteus took her hand, "I just didn't think it'd be that bad. I should have protected you better." He pat her hand and continued pacing. "I don't think I can meet him again without losing it."

Traea lay back down on the couch and Lord Almeno watched the prince pace back and forth.

"Well you'll have to."

Proteus huffed angrily, "You'd better tie me down or I'll strangle someone."

"How about this. Traea won't come to any of the meetings." Almeno suggested

"…well." Proteus hesistated.

"Don't treat me like prop Almeno." Traea said from the couch.

"Do you want to come?" Almeno asked.

"No."

"Than stop complaining." The lord said. "Look, the faster we get this over with the faster we can go home."

"What will it matter?" Proteus leaned against a dresser, "If he's as far gone as he was this evening any agreement we reach won't matter."

Traea got up, "You think that's bad? You haven't seen anything yet."

"It gets worse?" Proteus asked.

"Oh yeah, I told you that's he's mad. You've just seen crazy." She sat on the armrest, "He can be downright diabolical. Not even Lori can stop him. The steward."

"So what, we let him walk all over us like you?" Almeno asked.

"I did not let him walk all over me." Traea crossed her arms. "I'm not here to be anything but a glorified body guard, so I'm trying not to make trouble."

"You're more than a body guard Traea." Proteus said, "We can use the leverage you've given us to end this quickly. Unless you actually want the king's gratitude for saving Thrace."

"Ha!" Traea laughed, "No, I'm fine without it."

Proteus nodded, "Then we'll have a meeting without you?"

"Sounds good." She lay back down.

"But before we preclude you from any more of our dealings with the king." Almeno said, "Is there anything else we should know? Especially about your time in Thrace?"

"You know everything, you've read the reports."

Almeno gave her a look, "but clearly there's more to the story."

"What do you want me to say?" Traea scrunched her nose, "They hate me. The king hates me, the generals hate me, the people hate me. That should cover it."

"Why do they hate you Traea?" Almeno huffed, "Surely you don't expect us to believe that the Thracians are so ungrateful you saved their city that they'd hate you out of spite?"

Proteus should have stopped Lord Almeno but he was also curious.

Traea sighed, she hated saying it out loud because it sounded like she was making excuses.

She sat up once more, "Imagine your country is under attack. You've been trying your best to fend them off but defeat seems imminent." Traea explained, "Then some foreign army swoops in and defeats them. And imagine the commander of that army is a twenty-year-old woman who manages to defeat an enemy three famous generals can't."

"So you're saying…"

"Because I'm a woman and I'm young no one wants to believe I can actually do what I do. And now most Thracians have it in their mind that I'm some sort of demon or I'm insane, or some combination of the two." She lay back down on the couch, "What a pain."

Proteus looked at the General lazing on the couch, "They can't possibly believe that, it's ridiculous."

Traea chuckled, "You're too nice. And you also see sense." She sighed, "But enough about the past. What are we going to do now?"

"Unfortunately, with the instability of the king's mood, we'll have to play it by ear when we get there." Proteus said.

"I'm sorry for prying Traea." Almeno said.

"It's fine." Traea smiled, "I wish I could say it was because I was an asshole, that would've been better for everyone."

Almeno laughed, "I'd rather have you as you are general."

"I second that." Proteus said.

Almeno yawned, "Well it's been a very long, very exhausting day. This old man needs some shut eye."

Traea got up, "I'll walk you."

"I think I can get there on my own."

Traea rolled her eyes, "that's not what I meant."

"Actually Traea, I have something for you."

Almeno smirked triumphantly and Traea came back to Proteus, "Yes?"

"We found this while we were unloading Marina's things." He pulled a small box from the drawer, "It's for you."

Traea took the box, it was thin and long, "Oh." She held it in her hand, "Thanks." She stayed still for a long time looking at it. Her face was frozen. "Fuck me. I was just getting used to her being gone."

Proteus waited while the general stared at it, "Are you going to open it?"

She nodded but didn't move to unwrap the small box. The box looked to be made of pine and a thin cord wrapped around it tied into a neat bow.

"Do you miss her?" She asked.

Proteus looked up at Traea. "Sometimes."

Traea looked sadly at the box, "Did you love her?"

Proteus paused looking back down at the present, "In one way I did. But in that way, I thought I did. Did you?"

"Not in the way most people thought, But yes." Traea slowly undid the twine. "What a strange thing romantic love is. I wish I understood it. But I'm also glad I don't."

"I can't imagine abandoning all reason." Proteus almost said to himself.

"Ignoring, duty, responsibility, and family." Traea put the string on the desk.

"Self-control."

"Self-control."

They looked at each other. Proteus smiled, "We're a couple of odd ducks aren't we?"

Traea chuckled, "Yes. But it makes me feel better that there's another." She lifted the lid, "Now let's see what we got here."

Inside the small box was a folded piece of parchment, Traea removed it and looked at the object nestled in the silk lining of the box. She burst out laughing.

"That Marina, she's really too funny." Traea laughed, "Playing pranks on me even now." Traea lifted the long hair pin from the box. It was decorative with a jeweled honeysuckle vine. "This thing wouldn't last a day in my hair." She put the box and hair pin on the desk then opened the folded paper.

Proteus watched her face as she read it.

She grinned, "Well, I guess this is the goodbye I wanted."

 _That was fast._

Traea saw the confused look on his face, "She only wrote four and a half sentences."

"Oh."

Traea folded up the letter, "But they were good sentences."

Proteus looked at Traea, she sighed and looked a little put out.

"You know, you could…" He stopped, no she couldn't.

"We both know we'll never see her again." Traea said, "That's how it is. She can't come back."

"And we can't go see her." Proteus nodded.

"Or your friend Sinbad." Traea added.

"Yeah."

"You're handling it well." Traea put the lid back on the box. "I wish I had half your fortitude."

"What fortitude?" Proteus smiled.

"You lost two friends in one day and nearly lost your head and your kingdom." Traea's eyes looked straight through him, "I'm surprised you're in such good shape."

Proteus clasped his hands behind his back, "Well I didn't actually lose my head so that's nice. And people leave and move on. There's not much you can do about it."

"Oh, so you're one of those."

"What?"

"If you love them, you'll let them go." Traea said.

"What? I don't…" Proteus looked at Traea's steady eyes. She didn't say anything and he looked away. "Should I not have?" Proteus glared, "What else could I have done?"

Traea let the moment hang there, "…You couldn't do anything else." Traea said sadly, "You always take the high road because of who you are."

Proteus blinked, "No, I…"

"The rest of us are allowed to be selfish because you are so noble." Traea put the box in her robe, "Being a paragon isn't as much fun as everyone thinks it is, is it?"

Proteus saw then that Traea understood, understood how much pressure he was under. She understood the expectations and responsibility and immense amount of will it took sometimes to perform his duties.

"You're pretty brazen, aren't you?" He smiled, "I haven't been talked to like that in a long time."

Traea laughed, "I wanted to see if you were human." She smiled, "And I made a promise."

"My father?"

"He worries about you."

"Tell him to stop worrying so much, it's not good for him." Proteus sighed.

"It's his job to worry, although I could do with a little less of it. It's all he talks about sometimes."

Proteus looked at the strange general, "He trusts you a lot, doesn't he?"

Traea pursed her lips, "I think I'm the only person who listens."

Proteus rolled his eyes, "Well you can tell him I'll be fine."

"Like he'll-"

"…because, I'll have you."

"Have me?" Traea questioned.

"I would like to be friends." Proteus said, "If that's all right."

Traea laughed incredulously, "Um…" She let out a laugh, "yes, that's fine."

Proteus reached out a hand and Traea took it. "Friends."

"Friends." Traea shook the prince's hand slowly, "I'm sorry, I'm not really good at making friends, is this how it usually goes?"

"I'm not sure." Proteus said, "Well it's done so that's that."

"Right." Traea extracted her hand, "Well, good night." She bowed her head, "If you need anything tell the guards."

"Oh right. I wonder where they are." Proteus followed her to the door.

Traea opened the door and six of her soldiers fell into the room.

"Ow! Get off."

"Hey guys." Traea looked down at them.

"Oh hey Traea! Your highness." Rip said at the bottom of the pile, "Fancy seeing you here."

"Were you eaves dropping?" Traea asked.

They all got back up, "Of course not."

"Right." She bowed to Proteus, "If you would just give me a moment."

Proteus nodded. "Please."

Traea grabbed the soldiers and brought them outside. There were six smacks and Traea opened the door again.

"good night your majesty."

"Good night."

Proteus closed the door and turning around was suddenly confronted with his rather large empty room. He let out one last sigh and went to bed.

 ** _Thanks for reading don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!_**


	8. Pantheon Court

Athena strode into the great hall of Mount Olympus. Her polished gold armor flashed in the light. Twelve thrones made a semicircle in the great hall, seven of the twelve thrones were filled, her father sitting the highest, as king of the gods.

"Let me go you wench!" Eris struggled in her grasp.

Athena released the Goddess of Chaos in the center of the hall and went to her seat.

Eris sat angrily in the center of the hall, the light invading all that black and purple. She smoked and twisted into the shape of a snake. The bindings on her changed as well. She twisted once more into a large bull to no avail. She reverted back to her usual tendril and wisp form glaring at the light around her.

"I suggest you stop struggling Eris." Dionysus said bored, knowing full well the lesser goddess wouldn't be able to escape.

Athena watched the goddess of Chaos, she hadn't been very cooperative in her capture. The goddess of wisdom had found Eris sulking at the entrance of Tartarus and had to force her to come to Olympus.

Eris stilled glaring hatefully at the eight gods looking down on her.

Zeus waved his hand and the bindings disappeared, "I guess we should start." He sighed.

Some of the other lesser deities and gathered at the sidelines interested by the drama. It wasn't every day a god had to be publicly rebuked.

The gods who were presiding were Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Dionysus, Hermes, Athena, Artemis, and Apollo. Hades was putting Tartarus back straight especially since Eris had messed it up with her antics. Hephaestus was working in his workshop as always. Aphrodite never had much of a liking for her responsibilities. Demeter was off helping the harvests as it was a very troubling time for some of the cities. The one notable absence was Aries, he had no reason to be out because there were no wars to fight.

"Eris, you have angered us with your inappropriate behavior. You know that Syracuse is Athena's city."

Athena sat proudly on her throne.

"And both Sinbad and Marina are under Poseidon's protection."

Poseidon nodded gravely. "I totally ship them."

"Uncle…" Apollo blushed.

"Sorry."

Zeus glared at his family, "Not only have you personally offended both Poseidon and Athena, you are well aware that the book of peace is protected by all of us, your attempt to steal it was an impasse that can't be forgiven lightly."

"And you tried to kill Prince Proteus." Hermes said, "He's such a hottie. You know we like him." The messenger god fanned himself.

Zeus shot his grandson a glare, "You're not allowed to say that young god. You know he's my favorite."

"Come on!" Hermes said, "We can all admire him. If you like him so much, why didn't you stop Eris in the first place?"

"I was… busy." Zeus said looking away.

"Busy doing what?" Hermes asked.

"Yes, busy doing what?" Hera asked, "Or should I say, busy doing _who_?" She erupted into flames, quite literally, "You promised you wouldn't!" She shouted.

Athena sighed and banged her spear on the marble ground, "Can we please move on?" She asked, "I believe a punishment is in order."

"Oh, are we punishing someone?" Ares asked as he appeared in his chair in full bronze armor. "How boring."

Athena glared at her brother, he was as flippant as usual.

Zeus cleared his throat and nodded, "Eris, as punishment for your crimes I forbid you from interfering directly with humans for the next two hundred years."

"What?" Eris got to her feet.

Zeus rolled his eyes, "Eris, you're in no position to argue."

Ares grinned, "Oh. That sucks."

Eris couldn't believe she was grounded for two hundred years, it was so unfair.

It was not the punishment that angered her most, it was the disrespect. She was a goddess too, older than some of the Olympian gods even. If she had their power, she wouldn't be squandering it in the petty ways those pantheon gods did. She would bring the world to its knees, not flirt with women or drink wine all day. She would rule over the humans as the gods should. Eris glared at each of the laughing frivolous faces of the gods that ruled over them and gnashed her teeth, they were like impulsive children.

Athena watched Eris fill with rage, her weightless hair covering part of her face. The goddess of wisdom frowned this would not end well.

"Father." Ares got Zeus's attention, "Do you think I could take her?" He asked.

Zeus laughed as his cup bearer fed him grapes, "Whatever for?"

"I've been rather bored these past thousand years." Ares said resting his chin on his fist, "I thought it would give me something to do."

Athena narrowed her eyes.

Zeus thought for a moment, "Well you have been rather good for a while." He waved his hand, "Sure why not. Keep Eris out of trouble."

Ares smiled, "Thank you father."

Athena was immediately suspicious, _when did he get so polite?_ He brother was loud, and brash, and violent, if he wasn't, he was up to something.

Hermes watched all this with a sly eye. Even Artemis, usually uninterested in whatever was happening in Olympus had caught on. The others seemed oblivious.

Ares got up from his throne, barely having sat in it, "Come on Eris, let's go." He collected the goddess as all the spectators started leaving.

"Bye." Ares looked at his more respected sister with just as much attitude as she expected.

Athena watcher her selfish brother leave, she really hated him sometimes.

Apollo was clueless about the whole exchange, as was in his nature. He was really innocent and sweet for the most part. But his sweet sunlit face frowned, "It is not good those two are together." He said, only loud enough for the second generation of gods to hear.

Artemis, Hermes and Athena frowned, the god of prophecy had spoken, and it didn't look good.


	9. A Duel at Breakfast

The next day Proteus woke up to the cries of seagulls. Louder and more obtrusive than he was used to. Getting up he went to the balcony and flung the doors open. The birds scattered rising into the air in a frenzy of wings and squawks. Proteus watched them fly off a cloud of white heading to the sea. He felt like he had the strangest dream. Flashes of it stuck in his memory but it was odd he couldn't remember it in any sense. He shook himself, the balcony was slick with moisture. It must have rained last night. Little beads of water stuck to the red stone shining in the morning light. Proteus stayed just inside so that his feet wouldn't get wet. The moisture would burn off soon in the sun.

He got ready quickly and left. When he opened his door he saw two of Traea's soldiers Verrii and Quorun waiting for him as well as one of the castle servants.

"Good Morning." He said pleasantly.

"Good morning your highness." They all bowed.

"Lord Lori has asked that I give you a tour of the castle after breakfast if you'd like. Or anything else you require."

"Thank you. That's very kind. Is Lord Almeno awake yet?"

"He is currently eating his morning meal." The servant informed the prince.

"And General Traea?"

Verrii spoke up, he was the taller of the two. "She's up and about your highness."

Currently Traea was having a rough time with an old acquaintance.

He was trying to shove her face into her oatmeal.

"Traea. Traea. Decided to show your face again did you?" he sneered holding her by the back of the neck. "Don't you remember my promise? If you showed your face around here again I was going to kill you bitch."

Traea grabbed the bowl of oatmeal and flung it away. At the same time she squeezed his wrist hard enough that he had to let go.

She stood still holding his wrist, "I remember saving your ungrateful ass. General Phaon."

Phaon grinned, he was a tall man with unruly red hair, a half mad smile on his face. He was thirty, an expert swordsman with an unpredictable temper. Traea disliked him very much.

"I heard you hit Lord Iaycasus last night over dinner."

"I saved him from choking." Traea glared.

The general grinned, "That's not what I'm telling everyone."

Traea threw away his arm, "If you want to discredit me further I suggest something worse than that. People think I'm a witch after all." She almost sounded amused.

Phaon rubbed his wrist, "Oh, I miss you." He smiled. "So much fire."

"Get a grip Phaon." Traea snarled, "Or are you going mad to?"

"We're both a little mad I think." He tilted his head. "Only mad people like us get this far."

People were watching them wearily.

Traea frowned knowing full well he was toying with her, "What do you want?"

Phaon smirked, "I want to finish what we started all those years ago."

Traea looked around at the other people eating breakfast, "What did we start?"

"What?" Phaon looked up at the sky, "Oh! What she asks!" He grabbed a soldier standing next to him and hoisted him up to his face. "Our great rivalry. Our last match!" he pointed, "I will only allow you to defeat me, you god sent calamity! I want a duel. To finally see which one of us is stronger! To prove that I am stronger than you once and for all!" He laughed at the sky, crowing about blood and battles and victory.

"No."

He froze and stared at her unblinking, "No?"

"No." Traea said with finality, "I am not here to validate you. So find someone else to prove yourself against." She turned to walk away.

"Are you a coward?" He screamed at her.

"Sure." Traea said, "If it makes you feel better."

"Traea?"

"Proteus." Traea stopped, "Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Come back here Traea! You coward!"

Proteus looked around Traea to see the fuming Phaon, "What's his problem?"

"He wants to fight me to prove he's stronger." She sighed, "Don't worry about it."

Suddenly Phaon drew his sword and pointed it at Traea. The bystanders instantly scattered away.

"If you won't fight me honorably! We'll fight here!" He fumed, "Take your pick Traea! Here! Or honorably on the dueling grounds!"

Traea half turned to him, "Are you going to strike me down without a fight? Is that how you want your victory?"

Proteus shifted to the right to see Phaon. "He's stubborn."

Traea stepped in front of him again, "I know." She turned back to Phaon, "Look Phaon, I'm part of a diplomatic mission I don't have time to play around."

Phaon lowered his sword and took a step forward, "Oh right. You're here because Marina ran away. Because she broke her engagement to your perfect prince over there and ran off with a pirate." He laughed, "This is too sweet! Perfect little Marina abandoned her home and responsibilities. I always thought Marina was too perfect, too docile, too well liked. But now everyone knows who she really is, a disloyal fucking slut."

Traea blinked and looked Phaon up and down, _I want to break his legs_. She glanced at Proteus.

"Go ahead."

She turned to Phaon, "Alright Phaon." She looked around at the people watching the situation unfold, "I accept your challenge." Her robe flared when she turned, "I hope you're ready because when I'm done with you, you'll wish you had swallowed that vile tongue of yours."

Traea winced like she had been struck a physical blow to the head.

"What were you thinking?" Lord Almeno yelled, "We are on a diplomatic mission! This is no time to be having duels over personal squabbles! What if you lose? What if you win? What are we supposed to do?"

They were sitting at a dugout on the northeast side of the dueling grounds. Lord Almeno was chewing Traea out as more and more spectators gathered hearing word of the duel between two generals.

"Your highness! You were there! Why didn't you stop her?"

Proteus scratched his head, "I was the one who told her to do it." He smiled.

The lord looked absolutely done, he threw his hands in the air. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Proteus looked sheepish. "Sorry."

Suddenly all the soldiers rushed into the dugout.

"We heard what happened!" Mon said. "Traea are you really going to fight Phaon?"

"Why are you fighting him?"

"I thought you told us not to cause trouble!"

"Do you want anything?"

The questions came tumbling out one after another.

"Maybe some oranges? Just name it!" Raphael said.

Finally Hadid spoke over all of them, "Be quiet, let the general speak."

Traea let out a long breath feeling her heart beat slow and her focus sharpen. "Thanks Hadid."

"By the gods Traea. You could've come to me for help." Almeno muttered.

Proteus put a hand on the old man's shoulder, "It's my fault Almeno. We'll come to you next time."

"Yes, but let's hope there's not a next time." Traea cracked her neck eyes locked on the figure across the field. "Let's get this over with." She glanced at them behind her back, "You can see me beat his ass better from up in the stands."

The soldiers got the chills. _Our general says some really amazing things._

They all shuffled away to get seats.

Proteus was the only one left. He knew very well how skilled General Phaon was, he would be a difficult opponent for anyone. Proteus was afraid he put Traea in a tough spot.

"Good luck Traea."

Traea looked at him and then grinned, "I don't need luck." She turned and stepped onto the field.

Phaon walked out onto the field and the crowd's volume instantly picked up. Traea emerged a moment later and the muttering rose even higher.

Both warriors ignored the audience and walked towards each other, their determination in every step. They might have hated each other's bones but somewhere they respected each other as warriors. If they disagreed in philosophy they at least acknowledged each other's skill.

Proteus sat between Lord Almeno and Rip and realized he'd never actually seen Traea fight.

"Don't worry your highness." Rip smiled, "There's a reason Traea was named the youngest general in a century."

Traea and Phaon stopped about ten paces from each other. Phaon whipped his sword out of its sheath and discarded the sheath off to the side. Traea took a deep breath and slowly slid her shining polished blade out of its sheath. She gripped it in her right hand and raised it. The two watched each other and you could cut the tension with a knife.

A horn blew from somewhere.

Phaon exploded forward so quickly it surprised everyone. Traea raised her sword just in time. Their blades crashed together with a grating squeal. Traea held firm against Phaon's first strike and setting her feet she pushed him away.

Phaon took the offensive. He disengaged and came around to the left and Traea met him again. She took a quick cut in and he twisted to counter with a low sweep. She turned just enough to let the blade by and came back fast as a whip and her sword slammed down on his.

Proteus was surprised by the length of her blade. It was longer than the standard issue sword and looked heavier even though she wielded it faster than anyone he'd ever seen.

They exchanged blows so quickly it was almost impossible to see. Phaon fought like a wild animal. Striking with wild unpredictability and the ferociousness of a tiger. It was terrifying, he was all raw strength and instinct.

Traea was artful. The shining arcs of her sword like brush strokes through the air. Every strike and block was beautiful like seeing a painting coming to life. Her foot work was immaculate, like she was making drawings in the dirt.

Traea had to take a quick step backwards as Phaon cut just in front of her. Her feet slid and she quickly advanced to keep him from getting the advantage. Their swords flickered like candles in the wind. Phaon cut down one side of her then the other, both were parried and she ducked as he swept his long sword over her head. They fought their way around the entire arena neither gaining the upper hand for too long.

Proteus was sitting precariously in his seat. He watched the match with anxiety.

Phaon sneered at Traea, "What's the matter Traea had enough?"

Traea buffed his sword away.

"Don't make me talk to myself." He made a sad expression even though he was hacking away at her, "I'm disappointed, I thought my rival would be harder to beat." He used the entire weight of his arm to slam his sword down on hers.

Traea let it slide off and they both took a step back, circling.

"anyone home?" Phaon asked, "Don't leave me like this Traea."

Trea stopped, "…Oh, I get it now."

Phaon jumped, he saw that smile again. He knew that smile, it was the same one from six years ago. The one that had destroyed an army of over ten thousand soldiers in a day. It was a smile of understanding, soft and terrifying.

It was exactly what he wanted.

Traea's sword flashed and suddenly their hilts were locked together. "You just wanted someone to fight." She said.

Phaon grinned. "Someone just as mad as me." He put his shoulder behind his blade and forced it down on Traea using his height. "I waited six years for this."

Traea stopped giving ground her grey eyes pierced through him, "Well let's finish this." She grabbed his wrist and started pushing.

It was trying to fight a landslide. Phaon gave one step and then another and another, like a cascade he stumbled backward.

His eyes widened as Traea made him back pedal but he couldn't disengage because of the iron grip she had on his wrist.

Traea suddenly let go, and as he was reeling slammed a kick into his knees. Phaon's legs swung out and he crashed to the ground. He groaned and rolled over his shoulder aching where he landed.

She stood over him, "We're done."

She left no room for negotiation.

The general sheathed her sword and turning walked away.

"Wait. Wait!" Phaon got to his knees, "Wait!"

Traea kept walking.

Phaon got to his feet and ran after her.

"Don't Phaon." She warned.

"Traea!"

She whipped around hand hovering over her sword ready to draw. "I'm warning you."

He stopped just out of reach and smiled, "Traea, Marry me."

Both Hadid and Rip nearly fainted. Lord Almeno jumped in shock. Proteus's eyes widened. Nearly the entire audience rose to their feet in confusion.

Traea frowned, "No."

He took a step forward and Traea immediately stepped away.

"Imagine the children we could have together."

Traea looked unamused, "You're delusional. You got what you wanted so leave me alone."

He reached out unarmed and Traea drew her sword and pointed it at him stopping him from coming any closer.

"Imagine what we could do together." His eyes were shining, "Traea, I know now, you and I are made for each other. You are the only one I could respect."

Traea glared at the stubborn half mad man, "Do you not understand the concept of no?" She asked and everyone leaned in, "Maybe I should carve it onto your chest so you don't forget."

He let the tip of the sword press against his collar bone, "If that's what you want."

Traea sighed and withdrew her sword. She turned to the stands. "This duel is over. Take General Phaon away before he does something he regrets."

Phaon chased after Traea, "Traea! Come on! Who else is going to marry you if not me?" He was on her heels, "How about we fight again, and if I win you'll marry me. How does that sound?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

Traea whipped around and smacked him onto the ground. He slammed face first into the dirt. He rose a cloud of dust and the entire crowd gasped.

"Thank you for the match Lord Phaon." Traea ground out. "Please accept your defeat graciously."

Several of his attendants came on to take the general off who was completely fine by the looks of it. He nearly threw them off when a tall man in a dark blue feathered cloak came onto the field. He had dark hair, a well-structured face and pronounced features due to his thin cheeks. His cheekbones and jaw cut through like a knife.

He clapped slowly, "General Traea. What a surprise."

Traea didn't respond and simply turned on her heel and left.

"Valpor." Phaon grabbed his arm, "Guess what, Traea and I are getting married."

The darker general shoved him off, "Get off." He barked at his soldiers, "Take this idiot away." He turned back to Traea, "Have you added bewitchment to your spells now?" he had to raise his voice since Traea was nearly gone.

Traea ignored him and exited. "He's the same as ever." She muttered.

 ** _Thanks for Reading! Don't forget to follow, favorite and Review!_**


	10. Dissatisfaction and Surprise

Traea was currently laying on the floor. She had half stripped off her robes but gave up halfway through because she was so exhausted. She thought about the situation at hand, _I've royally screwed up._

There was a knock at the door.

"Go away guys. I'm in foul mood." She said not getting up.

The door opened and Traea sighed.

"I'm not getting married so you can leave me alone now." Traea said from her spot on the floor.

The feet stopped, "I figured. You wouldn't be suited to each other I think."

Traea opened her eyes, "Oh, it's you. Sorry, I thought you were one of the guys."

Proteus smiled, "I convinced them to let me try first." He took a seat on the floor to her right. "Are you alright?"

Traea snorted and looked off to the side, "I probably just ruined our chances for everything."

Proteus shrugged, "You don't know that."

"Yes I do." Traea sighed, "I need to learn how to keep my temper."

"I would have done the same in your place. Although my chances of winning would be much slimmer."

Traea laughed, "I bet Almeno wants to exile me now."

"He's taking it fine, but the other diplomats wouldn't be averse to having you fall into a pit." Proteus smiled.

She looked up at the ceiling, "I can't do anything right can I?"

Proteus remained silent looking at the general.

"Sometimes I wish…things weren't always so difficult." She closed her eyes.

"Are things usually difficult?"

Traea shook her head, "No, just… more difficult than they need to be. I always seem to complicate matters." She took a breath, "Sometimes I think it'd be easier to just…"

Proteus waited for the end of her sentence. But Traea started again, "…I hoped that we'd be over these childish squabbles by now." She quirked a smile, "But I realized that adults are just grown up children. Sometimes nothing much changes beside time." She looked at Proteus for the first time since he stepped into the room, "Isn't that strange to think about? Our mentors and parents are just grown up children. Not as untouchable and unassailable as we want to think."

Proteus nodded.

Traea sighed, "Now I'm just rambling. Ignore what I said."

Proteus watched the general for a bit, "I don't think you make things difficult."

Chuckling to herself Traea pat his knee, "Well you've only known me for a week. Give it time."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Proteus asked.

Traea groaned and sat up, "yeah." She rubbed her face and looked at Proteus, "So, what's up?"

Proteus smiled, "Well, we came up with a plan but first," He picked up her discarded robe and held it up, "It seems your friends are worried about you so why don't you put them at ease?"

Traea smirked knowing perfectly well she was half naked and grabbed the robe. Proteus gave her a hand up. She slipped her arms through the material and opened the door.

"TRAEA!" Her men wailed. "Are you okay?"

"You're not going to get married right?" Rip asked.

"That was so cool though when you when, Yah and Wham!"

"What happens now general?" Hadid asked.

Traea calmed them all down, "It's okay everyone. Calm down." She pet their heads as they hugged her, "Really now, you guys worry too much."

"Of course we were worried, you locked yourself in without talking to any of us." Hadid crossed his arms.

Traea smoothed Jin's hair, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"So you're not getting married?" Mon asked.

"Of course not silly." She pushed his forehead. "Who would marry a crazy son of warthog like Phaon?"

"But when-"

Traea stopped him, "I've got too much work looking after you guys don't I?" She grinned. "But I'm afraid I made our mission here harder than it needed to be." She turned to Proteus who had sauntered up behind her watching the general interact with her soldiers.

Proteus smiled, "Well, it's nothing we can't overcome. That's what I'm here for anyways."

"I bet Traea is more trouble than you thought." Rip grinned.

"Well… yes." Proteus grinned. "So I'll be asking you guys for help."

Almost all the soldiers groaned as Proteus laughed.

A messenger ran up barging through the group, "General Traea!" He announced, "King Helbryzemis wants to see you immediately."

"Oh shit." Traea cursed.

The messenger blinked in surprise.

Proteus stepped up, "Why does King Helbryzemis want to see General Traea?"

"Well, about the duel with General Phaon your highness."

Proteus smiled, "Oh, you mean the friendly match? That's very kind of the king, we'll go to see him then."

"I'm sorry?" The poor messenger was baffled.

Proteus felt bad so he gave the poor man a way out, "Thank you for telling us, we'll go see him."

The messenger seemed to gather himself again, "Yes sir." He glanced at Traea, "But if I may suggest putting on proper dress first?"

Traea raised an eyebrow and smiled, "That's right Proteus. You're having an audience with the king, put on something decent for gods sake." She said mockingly.

Proteus nodded, "You're right." He looked down at himself, "I'm not quite dressed for the occasion."

The messenger simply shook his head and walked away.

Traea turned to her soldiers, "Alright, you guys are going to wait inside until we're done talking."

"But that's boring." Rey complained.

Traea smiled, "I'm sure you'll find some way to entertain yourself."

"Okay." He drawled.

"Don't talk to anyone until I get back." Traea instructed.

"yes sir."

Traea smiled, "Hold on." She went into her room for a moment and came back out holding a box, "I got you guys some candy."

They all cheered and Traea handed the box to Hadid who graciously took it and led everyone off as they begged for some.

Traea chuckled to herself and tied the robe properly. "Shall we?"

Proteus watched the group of soldiers and nodded, "Yes. Where did you get the candy?"

"I always have a little on me for emergencies."

Proteus nodded, "I see."

Traea smirked, "They like you."

"I'm sorry?"

"Hadid, and Rip and the others."

"I'm flattered." Proteus said sincerely

"They're huge fans of yours." Traea went on, "But, I wish you'd cut your hair."

Proteus raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand."

"Everyone's growing their hair out so that they can look like you. It's a pain in my butt." She sighed, "A royal pain in my butt."

"You could just tell them to cut it." Proteus suggested.

"I have no jurisdiction over their hair."

Proteus sat down in his chair and Traea stayed standing.

The office was very nice, plush carpets and heavy bookshelves. It smelled like paper and ink.

"So you're getting married." King Helbryzemis said from behind his desk.

"I am not." Traea replied evenly.

"Well then. Tell me Traea, why are you fighting my generals first thing in the morning?" The king asked his eyes like two black jewels shining at them.

"It was a friendly match your majesty." Proteus smiled.

"Did I ask you?" King Helbryzemis asked, his jugular pulsing grotesquely.

"Well, I am responsible for the conduct of my subordinates. You understand."

The King growled, "My issue here is with General Traea and her lack of respect for both me and my city! You wouldn't understand boy."

"I assure you have nothing but the highest respect for both you and your kingdom." Traea said sounding very insincere.

Proteus gave her a look and she apologized with her eyes.

"Your majesty please do not forget the reason why we're here. The sooner we can reach an agreement on this issue the sooner we can be out of your hair." Proteus said.

The king clenched his fists, "The issue? The issue?"

"Yes, Syracuse maintains that we had no hand in the disappearance of Ambassador Marina. We have no ill will toward Thrace."

"That slut. You must be hating her guts right now."

Traea nearly throttled the king but Proteus held out a hand to stop her, "Your highness I'd rather you not call my former fiancé names."

"Then you should have kept a better reign on her." The king said dismissively. "Now as far as negotiating goes. I want tribute from Syracuse equal to the amount of emotional distraught you have caused us."

"And we simply wish for you to cease your blame on Syracuse."

"Why wouldn't I blame someone guilty."

"Sire, we are innocent of wrong doing, as we have explained time and time again." Proteus explained patiently, "Not only that, but I'd like to remind you of the aid Syracuse gave to Thrace six years ago, the aid that we gave from the goodness of our hearts simply because we thought you needed our help and our honor prevented us from doing otherwise. We expected nothing in return because of the agreement between the twelve cities. The one in which you threaten to violate."

"Save Thrace?" The king asked incredulous. "This whelp saved Thrace? The only thing she did was disrespect my soldiers with her tricks and witchcraft. If I had it my way she'd be given a spanking and sent back to the place she came."

"King Helbryzemis I have tolerated your indecency out of respect from one leader to another, but you are going to far." Proteus stood angrily. The storminess of his eyes scared everyone who had ever had the misfortune of seeing them.

"Is that so boy?" King Helbryzemis stood.

"Gentlemen please." Traea held up her hands, "We're supposed to be talking." She turned to the King, "What would it take for you to drop your accusations?" She asked. "What is it you want?"

The king smiled, "Maybe smack you a couple times. That'll make everything better."

"You're not even serious about this." Proteus said incredulously, "King Helbryzemis do you know the importance of your words? We come here offering peace and-"

"If that's all you want." Traea said. "I'll allow you to strike me twice if you agree to drop this issue."

"Traea!" Proteus exclaimed outraged.

However the king grinned, "Oh, really?"

"Yes."

Are you only allowing open hand?"

"Traea!"

"No, fists if you want." Traea said tiredly, "But no more."

"You must really like your Marina." The king said gleefully.

"Take the deal or not I don't particularly care." Traea shrugged.

"Oh I'll take it."

Proteus turned to Traea, "Traea! I forbid it. You can't."

Traea put a hand on his shoulder, "This is what he wants, so I say we give it to him, it's a cheap price to pay."

Proteus grabbed her robe, "I don't care. You aren't going to let him hit you! It's barbaric. It's not right!"

Traea pulled his hand off her robe. "It's just two little hits. I can take it." She turned to the king, "I let you hit me and you drop this matter and issue a formal letter to rescind everything you said before."

"I hope you don't weasel out at the last second."

"I won't move."

"Good. Then we have ourselves an agreement."

Traea nodded, "A verbal agreement then." She moved her robes and knelt on the carpet. "If you don't issue the letter I get to come back and hit you too."

"That's fine." The king said stepping out from behind his desk.

"I've killed a man with one blow." Traea said simply, "I advise you take that under consideration."

"Enough talking already, I understand." The king said impatiently.

Traea nodded and shifted her position so that she faced the King. "Take your best shot your majesty."

Proteus couldn't believe what was happening.

The king grinned flexing his muscles, "Not such a cocky brat are you now?"

"Your son didn't think so."

King Helbryzemis paused, "What?"

Suddenly the door burst open and a young child ran in, "Grandpa! Grandpa!"

The king looked confused for a moment and then broke out into a grin, "Rameal! Come here!"

The kid leapt into his grandfather's arms, it had to be the young prince Rameal.

Proteus took a step back from the scene and Traea sighed and got up.

"Have you two met my grandson? Isn't he so smart?" The king looked warmer somehow as he smiled holding his grandson.

"He's very smart your majesty." Traea recovered immediately and put on a smile.

"yes he is. Yes you are."

"Grandpa I'm not a baby anymore."

The king laughed, "Are you sure? Because I remember you when you were thiiiis small." He squeezed his fingers together.

"I was never _that_ small grandpa." The boy looked at the two strangers in the room, he had brilliant green eyes and thick brown hair. "Who are you?"

Proteus stepped up, "Hi Prince Rameal. I am Prince Proteus of Syracuse-"

"You're a prince like me!" The boy climbed down from his grandfather's arms, "But old. Why aren't you king yet?"

Traea had to turn away so that her sovereign wouldn't see her laugh.

"Well I hope I'm not king for a while yet." Proteus smiled, "I have a lot to learn still."

The boy frowned crinkling up his cute features. "You haven't learned everything yet? Everyone says I'll be king soon so I have to learn everything now."

Proteus opened his mouth and he looked at the King uncomfortable.

"Are you a servant?" The boy turned to Traea," You're not dressed like a servant."

Traea shook her head, "No I'm a general."

"A general? We don't have any girl generals." The boy said thoughtfully. "Are you sure you're a general?"

"I am."

"What's your name?"

"Traea." She bowed a little.

"Traea?" He thought for a moment before it hit like a ton of bricks, "General Traea?" the boy's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, " _You're_ general Traea? I though you had horns and fangs!"

"Horns _and_ fangs?" Traea laughed, "That's fantastic!"

"Yeah! And you're supposed to be a big ogre with bad breath."

The general laughed harder, "You don't see people for six years and suddenly you're an ogre!" Traea kneeled down and smiled, "No fangs. See?"

The boy stuck his hand in her mouth looking, "Are you really general Traea?" He asked seeing no fangs.

"I am." Traea nodded, "What else have you heard about me?" Traea asked.

"My friends say that you suck people's blood and use it for magic."

"Is that what they say?" Traea laughed, "Do they really say that?"

"yes."

"Maybe I'll have to suck out your blood and do some magic." Traea grabbed the boy laughing.

He squealed, "Noooooo!"

She tickled him, "Oh no, I just cast a spell on you."

The young prince laughed, "No you didn't!"

"How do you know?" Traea tickled his sides.

He protected his ribs, "Magic doesn't look like that."

She sighed, "Oh, you caught me. Can I tell you secret?" She asked.

The young prince nodded eagerly.

She whispered, "I can't really do any magic."

The prince looked a bit disappointed, "Oh."

Traea put him down, "But here, I'll give you this special coin so that you won't tell." She held up a foreign looking coin with a hole punched out of the middle and then put it in her fist and held it out for him.

The prince's face instantly brightened. He reached out for it and Traea opened her hand, the coin wasn't there.

"What?" He blinked.

"Aw it's shy. Let's see where is it hiding." Traea asked. "Maybe in your hat?" She lifted it up, "No." She frowned, "Maybe your sleeve?" She patted his sleeve, "No."

"Maybe oldie has it." The young prince pointed at Proteus.

Proteus smiled and opened his hands. "Nope."

"Oh There it is!" Traea pulled the coin out of his ear. "Would you look at that."

Prince Rameal laughed, "You can do magic! You can!"

Traea gave him the coin, "just a little."

"I thought magic was scary." Rameal said looking at the foreign coin.

"Do I look that scary to you prince Rameal?"

The boy shook his head.

"Then maybe that's all a big story." She winked.

"You're weird."

"I prefer different, but yes." Traea smiled, "Weird isn't so bad."

The prince frowned and looked at his grandfather and at the Proteus before shuffling his feet, "Then can I ask you something?"

Traea nodded, "Anything you want."

He glanced at his grandfather.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You knew my father."

Traea paused, "A long time ago, before you were born. We were friends."

"What was he like? No one will tell me." The prince said. "Was he nice? Was he like me?"

The general frowned for a moment and then fixed the Prince's hat, "He was a very kind man. He had hair like yours." She tugged on one of his locks. "He was very, very tall. So tall the dressers had a problem making robes to fit him." She illustrated. "He told me once that I was so manly it made him jealous." She laughed. "He was scared of spiders and his favorite color was summer green." She rubbed the prince on his back, "I didn't know him too long but the time that I did, he was a man anyone one would be proud to have as a father, or a son."

The boy looked at Traea with such awe. "Was he good with a sword?"

"Very."

"And was he good rider?"

"He was horrible." Traea laughed. "he was tall enough to be a horse himself."

Proteus looked at the King, tears were rolling down the old king's face and into his beard.

The young prince saw his grandfather crying, he pulled away from Traea, "Grandpa I'm sorry." The little prince tugged on his grandfather's sleeve, "I didn't want you to cry."

The king shook his head, "No, no little Rameal, it's okay." He picked the boy up, "You can ask about your dad anytime you want."

"King Helbryzemis…" Traea started.

The king shook his head, "Traea. Thank you for this. You honor my son, you honor this kingdom. Do not worry, Thrace has no intention of pursuing this matter any further. Thank you."

Traea nodded. "Thank you, your highness." She bowed, "Good bye Remeal."

"Bye bye."

Proteus bowed as well, "Thank you."

"Goodbye oldie!" The little prince waved.

Proteus smiled, "Goodbye Rameal."

They both exited.

"That was very kind of you."

"Was it?" Traea stretched, "I'm just good with kids."

They looked at each other and grinned rather indecently.

Proteus stopped first and straightened his jacket, "Well done Traea."

"Same to you."

Proteus smoothed his hair, "Were you really going to let him hit you?"

"I told you I can take a hit." Traea tapped the side of her neck, "Here's where I got hit by an arrow." She rolled up a sleeve, "And here is where a mace cracked my shield."

"I can't believe you."

"What?"

"You don't just let other sovereigns hit you!" Proteus said. "I'm your sovereign I'm the only one allowed to hit you!"

Traea burst out laughing, "What?" She held out her hands, "Sorry, you can hit me whenever you want."

"Thank you, I will not be robbed of my rights as your employer."

Traea giggled.

Proteus pushed her, "I would never hit you. I'm just saying, you can't just solve everything with a fist to the face."

"Says you. I'm a general, I solve everything with a fist to the face."

Suddenly general Valpor came around the corner.

They all froze for a second and then Traea moved in front of Proteus and Valpor grabbed her by her robe. She grabbed his robe too to keep him away. Before Proteus could do anything he and Traea were locked together glaring daggers.

"Let go of me Valpor."

"What do you think you were doing Traea?" Valpor spat, "How dare you come back here and fight Phaon!"

Traea growled, "He was the one who challenged me, you asshole. I thought you were supposed to keep your dog on a short leash."

"Don't insult him." Valpor pushed Traea.

Traea sighed and let Valpor go even though he didn't, "We're too old to be arguing like this Valpor." She said.

Valpor growled and gave Traea another shove before dropping his hand. "You're the immature one here." He nodded his head to Proteus, "And who are you?"

Proteus crossed his arms, "Proteus, crown prince of Syracuse."

Valpor narrowed his eyes, "You hang in high company these days Traea."

Traea grinned at Proteus, "You could say so."

"Did you use magic to get this one too?"

Traea rolled her eyes, "Will you drop it with the magic thing? I saved your city can't you just be grateful?"

"Phaon wants to marry you now, how else should I explain that?" Valpor glared.

"He's insane that's how." Traea shot back.

"Anyone would be insane to want to marry you."

"You got that right." Traea sighed.

"And don't call him insane you cunt." Valpor spat.

Traea rolled her eyes, "You're just sad he didn't ask you to marry him first, how long have you been pining after him Valpor?" Traea asked.

Valpor growled, "That is none of your business."

"Apparently it is my business, if you would just stop being a coward and ask him you could stop this madness." She pursed her lips, "By my count it's been seven years now hasn't it?"

He stepped in, "Like I said that's none of your business."

Proteus stepped in between the two warring generals, "I think that's enough."

Both of the generals blinked in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Valpor asked the prince.

"Defending my friend here, you can't insult her like that."

Traea tried to hold him back, "It's fine Proteus."

"It is not fine. You may be able to take insults but I can't." He looked the General up and down, "Who do you think you are to insult my general?"

Valpor looked perplexed. "You don't even know what she did do you?"

"I know she saved your city and that's enough." Proteus said.

"If you had seen her that day you would think twice about letting her so close. She might have convinced you she's nothing but a clever fox but she can do things no human should be able to do."

"How many times do I have to say it! I can't do any fucking magic!" Traea shouted, "If I could do magic I wouldn't be standing here taking crap from you would I?"

"I said that's enough!" Proteus forced them apart.

Valpor jerked back in surprise, "Traea your prince is quite bold isn't he?"

Traea smiled and put an arm on the Prince's shoulder, "You could say that."

"Don't treat me like a kid."

"Sorry." Traea ruffled his hair, "But you're kinda cute when you get defensive."

Proteus opened his mouth and closed it gaping like a fish.

Traea turned to Valpor, "We'll be leaving tomorrow anyway and hopefully we don't see each other again after that."

"What?" Valpor blinked in surprise.

"Our business is done here." Proteus said recovering. "Excuse us."

"Say bye to Phaon for me." Traea smirked.

"You're going? Just like that?" Valpor gasped. "You come back here after six years, cause some trouble and then just leave?"

"What did you expect?" Traea turned, "You hate me, your city hates me. I don't hate myself enough to stay in a place I'm not wanted." Traea said with a laugh, "Do you want me to stay?"

"Of course not you witch. But I can hardly believe you'd leave without causing a catastrophe." He gestured.

Traea rolled her eyes, "Oh please, stop being so dramatic. This place is too awful for me to go through the trouble to cause a catastrophe. It sucks."

"Are you playing the pity card now Traea?" Valpor asked. "You're too fragile for this business if you can't handle some criticism."

"I've ruined two good robes in the past two days because your people keep throwing blood at me." Traea spat, "I wouldn't mind but that's a waste of good fucking blood and the stains have set in and I don't have a lot of good clothes you asshole."

"Of course you don't."

Proteus grabbed Traea before she could hit Valpor but to ask her, "People throw blood at you?"

Traea froze and frowned, "You didn't need to know."

"Of course I needed to know." Proteus said, "How could you not tell me?"

"What would you have done if I did?" Traea asked. "Remember you can't do anything here. Would you have asked them to stop, really politely?"

"I could've done something."

"Oh wow, _something_. That's helpful."

Proteus couldn't remember the last time anyone had talked this way to him. "I don't like your attitude."

"Yeah, well I don't like yours."

"Hey. I'm still here." Valpor reminded them.

"Oh shut up Valpor." Traea waved him away.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude." Proteus scolded Traea.

"How else would I get anything done if I wasn't rude? Nobody would listen to me if I wasn't _rude_." Traea stepped up to him. "Or did I offend your sensibilities Prince Proteus?"

"I know you might not care about manners and civility but I do." Proteus growled, "I thought you were like me but I guess I was wrong."

"I care about civility, I care about manners. I do. But there are more important things." Traea growled.

"You think I don't think there are more important things too? But you can't throw aside your values at the first sign of contest."

Traea dropped her jaw, "I don't! My values have taken a beating and stood. Can you say the same?"

Proteus glared at Traea there were so many things he wanted to say but years of holding his opinions silent stilled his tongue. Traea glared back him ready to burst.

"Apologize to Valpor." Proteus said.

"What? Why?" Traea asked incredulous.

"Because you insulted him." Proteus dared her to challenge him.

Traea sighed and turning bowed to Valpor, "I apologize."

Valpor jumped.

"For?" Proteus prompted.

"For… insulting you." Traea grit out.

Proteus nodded, "Good." He looked at Valpor.

"…Thank you." Valpor said baffled.

"There you two are all made up. Let's be done with this." He gestured, "Come on Traea."

Traea obediently got up and followed him.

Valpor shook himself out of his surprise. He could still the backs of the prince and the general. She looked human from this far away.

He could still remember the first time he met the general six years ago, every image stamped into his memory. They had been fighting for months against the northern invaders, they were short on food, men, and moral. The front lines creeping ever closer to the capital. Valpor could remember the desperation he felt then, he could remember Phaon and General Laurence, who was dead now. Just as things seemed to be at their worst the northern invaders launched a surprise attack at their camp. The Thracian Army was routed into a straight chase across the country side, they were fleeing before their enemy without plan and just blind terror. He remembered running through the valley dodging the fallen bodies of his comrades as he tried to get to safety. That's where he first saw Traea. A girl so young he thought he had died because she should've been the last thing he saw on a battlefield like this. She stood there as the Thracian army ran past them into her contingent of three thousand men in Syracuse blue. Only three thousand. The invaders had ten thousand. Valpor had stopped to look at her, seeing the youth practically glow from her face. And he could hear the drums and war cries of the advancing northerners bouncing off the mountain walls.

Traea stood there unmoving about to be descended on by the invaders. Just as they were on the Syracuse army. Traea lifted her arm and swept it across her line of sight. Just as she did, a massive horn blew from somewhere. The noise so deafening it shook Valpor's bones. With the horn blaring in his head he looked up at the mountain. It was shaking too. He watched in horror to see the entire top of the mountain slide into the valley below. It was like watching the hand of a god. The northern invaders didn't even see it before they were crushed and buried. Valpor stared wide eyed as nearly the entire enemy army disappeared under stone and rock. But Traea wasn't done yet, she drew her two swords and charged in followed by her men and even some of the Thracians who had been running.

At the end of it when the battle finished he saw that young girl stand over her enemies completely drenched in their blood, looking like a god of war standing on the battlefield. He remembered her standing there, calm as the sea on a windless day so covered in red he wouldn't know what her real colors were. She went to the palace that way. Drenched in blood.

She brought the leader of the enemy and tossed him at the King's feet. Everyone saw her, and everyone was frightened. Her army stayed one night just enough for people to see the young Traea who had supposedly defeated an entire army with a sweep of her hand was much too human to do something like that.

"Are you angry?"

They were walking back and Traea looked at the prince. "No."

The prince looked at her his face flushed so red Traea had to stifle a laugh.

"You are angry aren't you?"

Traea waved her hands, "I'm really not! Oh my goodness, your face is as red as an apple." She said worriedly, "Are you okay?"

Proteus covered his cheeks, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I promise I'm not really that mean!" he said desperately.

Traea laughed, "Is that what you call mean?" She peeled his hands away from his face, "That was barely more than impolite."

"Exactly!" Proteus said, "I can't believe I said that to you! I'm supposed to be a gentleman!" He exclaimed. "I don't know what came over me!"

Traea grinned, "I've been known to do that to people."

"But, I just made you apologize. That was horribly impudent of me." He said, "I'm sorry." He bowed to the general, "I won't do that again."

Traea forced him to stand up, "No, no. You are a prince, you do not bow to generals. Zeus's thunderbolt, it's like you've never ordered anyone around in your life." Traea straightened his robe, "There, we're all good okay?" She stepped back, "I promise I'm not angry."

Proteus pressed his lips together, "But you should be angry."

Traea put her hands on her hips, "Why?" She grinned, "If you want to yell at me go on ahead! I'd love it!" She laughed, "My perfect noble prince! Arguing with me, that's a dream come true!"

Proteus shook his head bewildered, "You have strange standards."

"You're saying I'm weird." Traea smiled.

"I would never…"

Traea raised an eyebrow, "Go ahead and say it, Traea you're weird."

"I can't say that!" Proteus said aghast.

"Of course you can!" Traea grinned, "Come on."

Proteus rolled the words around in his mouth before he whispered, "Traea, you're weird."

Traea grinned, "There we go!" She slapped him on the back, "Doesn't that feel great?"

Proteus shook his head inwardly cringing, "No."

She shrugged, "Baby steps your highness."


	11. Showing Appreciation

"Cheers!" Lord Almeno raised his glass in the air, "To a job well done, I didn't think we'd be able to but we made it boys!"

A letter had been delivered to the diplomats, signed and sealed of the king's intentions. The diplomatic mission was a success. Until the last moment Traea and Proteus were still on edge wondering if the mad king would remember his promise but they both relaxed now.

Everyone raised their glasses in the toast and cheered.

"It's too bad Admentus isn't here." Proteus said.

Hadid laughed, "Don't worry your majesty I'm sure he's having a fine time with his crew, far away from this palace."

Proteus grinned and clinked glasses with the first lieutenant, "To a job well done Hadid."

Hadid nodded solemnly, "Thank you your majesty."

They were throwing a party in the Prince's quarters. All the soldiers were gathered and all the diplomats and they were all happy to be going home tomorrow.

Proteus was busy goofing off with the soldiers, and he laughed loudly at one of their jokes. Traea meanwhile was drawn over to the diplomats who were knee deep in some serious conversation.

"What I'm trying to say is that we simply don't know…" One of the diplomats argued, he was a lanky man with a large nose.

"What's going on over here?" Traea asked stepping into the edges of the circle they had formed.

"Oh Traea perfect!" Lord Almeno said with a grin, "Traea are you an absolutist or a relativist?"

"Oh no. Not this again." A shorter diplomat said, he had a bit of a belly, but a wonderfully rich voice.

"Come on Marlos it's a valid question."

"It's a red herring!"

"I have to agree." The last diplomat said, his name was Lecities.

"So which are you Traea?" Almeno ignored all of them.

Traea was leaning on the back of a chair and she smiled, "I'm not answering that trick question." Traea said.

"It's a real question." Almeno huffed.

Traea laughed, "Either I'm a relativist and I say all things should be relative, which is inherently contradictory; or I say I'm an absolutist, in which I say all things must be absolute which allows for only one truth, which is impossible to defend. So I'm declining to answer." Traea said. "You tricky old man."

The other diplomats appreciated the general's answer and grinned.

Almeno laughed, "You're much too smart to be a general Traea."

Traea grinned, "Should I be an academic instead and argue with people everyday? I don't think so." She winked at the group of diplomats, "I'll leave that to you."

Proteus slapped his hand down on both Traea's and Almeno's shoulders, "Come on guys, don't be so closed off, join the party!"

The soldiers behind him shouted, "You're the only one making this a party your highness!"

Proteus turned around and pouted, "I like parties, what's wrong with that?"

Traea chuckled, "Are we all sitting on the floor Proteus?"

"Yeah! Come on guys!" He said excitedly to the other men.

They all obliged and followed the prince to floor.

Traea pulled over a chair, "Here Almeno you can sit in a chair cause you're old."

Everyone laughed at the old academic's expense.

He huffed and sat in the chair with all the dignity he could muster.

Proteus sat contentedly on the ground just in front of the couch, a soldier on his left and a diplomat on his right. He laughed sitting with his legs crossed. Lord Almeno was giving Traea a lecture on respecting her elders and she took it in good fun.

"I hear that you guys are growing out your hair." Proteus said his eyes twinkling.

Nearly all the soldiers turned red. Hadid didn't but that was because he was as bald as an egg.

"What? No… Did Traea tell you?" Rip asked covering his blonde hair self-consciously.

Proteus laughed, "I'm flattered really, I didn't know I had fans."

"Traea!" Rip complained red staining the tips of his ears. "You told him?"

"Of course I told him. He's the only one who can put a stop to it." Traea said.

Half the soldiers looked aghast. The diplomats laughed.

Proteus grinned, "You'd look better with long hair than I do Rip."

"That's not true your majesty!" Rip, Mon, Jin, and Raphael exclaimed.

"Of course you would, yours is a nice gold mine's only brown."

"Brown is a beautiful color!" The soldiers insisted.

"Either way, maybe you should listen to Traea and cut your hair. She is your general after all."

"We don't care about that." They said, "She's no fun about it."

"She's your general." Proteus repeated, "she knows better about some things."

The soldiers looked at the ground.

Traea saw them pouting, "Did you tell them to cut their hair for me Proteus?" Traea asked, "That's great! Ask them to take a bath twice a day and fold their stockings too!" She scoot in closer, "Finally my absolute reign of power will begin!" She got on one knee, "My word will be absolute! With the prince by my side I will finally get everything I've wanted! And we can get Arabian horses guys!"

The soldiers laughed and tugged on Traea's braid, "She knows better? I wouldn't be too sure of that Proteus."

Proteus watched Traea's silly antics.

"Well if she says it's alright."

Traea nodded solemly, "It doesn't matter too much if they have long hair, but Proteus I think it may be time to do something about yours."

Protesu smiled, "Why is that?"

"You need to set a good example for them." Traea motioned to the soldiers.

Proteus laughed, "Maybe soon, if everyone's so adamant about it."

"Ooooooh." Everyone said.

"Who do you think looks best with long hair Traea?" Rip asked.

Traea pointed, "Hadid."

Even the diplomats burst out laughing and Hadid threw back his imaginary long hair. "We all know that's true."

"Why do you hate the hair Traea?" Verrii asked, "You have long hair."

"Only by necessity." Traea said relaxing, "I used to have short hair, but it just made me look like a mushroom head," She indicated the shape with her hands. "And if it's longer I can tie it."

"That's boring."

Traea grinned, "I'm secretly a boring person."

Proteus turned to lord Almeno, "How about you Lord Almeno?"

"My opinions on hair?" Lord Almeno raised an eyebrow. "Well the history of hair style is an interesting one, it often has to do with the stylistic leanings of the culture…"

"Booooo!" Some of the young soldiers said, albeit politely.

Lord Almeno huffed, "ruffians. Well to say it simply-"

The group clapped.

"- I don't particularly care since trends change." He glared at his audience.

Proteus grinned, "Who wants another round?" He raised his glass.

Everyone cheered.

"I say Proteus." Argon said raising his hand.

"Proteus."

"Definitely Proteus." Lecities said.

"How about you Traea?"

"I'll say… Rip." She said with a grin.

Rip grinned, "That's so nice Traea."

"I got you kiddo." She winked.

Almeno raised his hand, "I think Proteus still takes it."

Everyone nodded.

"Proteus you've been voted best looking person in this delegation." Almeno declared, "How does that make you feel?"

Proteus grinned, "I'm honored. I'll be sure to treasure this great title you've bestowed me."

Everyone cheered.

"You're a prince and hot! How is that fair?" Helvid hiccupped.

The prince made sure the drunk soldier didn't fall, "I'll return my face if that'll make you feel better."

"No! No! It's a national treasure! You can't do that!" Helvid said with panic.

"Thanks for voting for me Traea." Rip said sweetly.

"You spoil him too much Traea." Mon said jealously.

Traea smiled, "You all have wonderful features."

"Even Calcim?" Calcim looked up with his broken nose and slightly lopsided mouth.

"Especially Calcim." Traea said.

"You're a liar." Mon said and Calcim smacked him.

Traea smiled, "Are you sad I didn't say you?" She asked.

Mon pouted, "Maybe."

She laughed and tugged his nose, "You have a great face shape Mon and beautiful eyes. You'll get all the ladies."

Mon rubbed his nose trying to hide his smile.

"Traea!" Marlos said from across the circle, he was the one with a wonderful voice.

"Yes?"

"We haven't gotten to yell at you yet for fighting general Phaon."

"Shit. I forgot about that."

"I know." Marlos said, "You almost killed Kam." He pointed to the lanky one.

Traea rubbed her head, "Sorry."

The diplomats laughed.

"One of these days you'll get better at negotiations." Kam said.

"It's been six years." Licities said, "I hope it doesn't take too much longer."

"I'm working on it." Traea said sheepishly.

"It was really cool though when you locked hilts with him." Rip said eager to defend his general.

"Yeah! You totally just popped him off his feet." Jin said, "He's such a big guy I thought he'd over power you."

"Remember what she taught you about leverage?" Hadid reminded Jin patiently.

"Ohhhh, right."

"Well I was very impressed." Proteus said, "That was my first time seeing you fight."

Marin hung onto Traea's arm, "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, you know we get people from all over who want to learn from Traea."

"Yeah! She's amazing! She's famous thorough the twelve cities. She has a two sword technique that-"

"Check this out!" Quorun flipped Argon over his shoulder, "She taught us that!"

Traea put a stop to her soldiers before things got out of hand, "I think he gets the point guys."

"You believe us don't you Proteus? No one believes us." They said pleading with him.

"I do." Proteus nodded hastily, "I'm very excited to work with Traea now."

"That's an interesting point." Marlos said, "How have you not met Traea before?"

"Yeah, she's a general you're a prince, it's not like there's a lot of other people at such high-ranking positions." Kam noted.

Proteus paused, "I'm actually not really sure, you'd think we'd run into each other at least once before now wouldn't you?"

Traea raised a hand, "Well, actually it's not too hard to believe, "I've been out touring for most of my career. And while I was studying I doubt Proteus would've had a reason to talk to me."

"Proteus would've talked to you whether he had a reason to or not." Almeno smirked.

Traea shrugged, "I also report directly to the king. You don't have much of a hand in military matters yet do you?"

Proteus shook his head, "Not yet."

"Not that you need to, there's not much in terms of military matters that need attending." Kam said

"True enough." Proteus nodded, "No offense."

"None taken." Traea said raising a hand and then leaning back again, "We do just as much construction as we fight nowadays."

"That's right. You've done some great civil service work recently, or so I'm told." Leities said.

Verrii had fallen asleep leaning against Traea, "Being in the army isn't all blood and glory." Traea smiled, "Half of us are trained engineers and the other half are civil experts. Hadid over here is our resident expert on bridges and roads."

Hadid nodded.

"I'm the irrigation master." Rip said.

"That's amazing." Proteus was impressed.

"Often times armies are seen as just destructive, I think it's important that we be able to build things too." Traea said.

"That's a good thought, but it's not always viable is it?" Kam said.

Traea grimaced, "You've got me there. That's why there's so few of us." She waved to her soldiers, "It takes a lot of time to train these knuckle heads. Somor is particularly against it."

"Ah well, that's Somor for you." Lecities leaned back. "You guys are always butting heads. Is there anything you agree on?"

"He's stubborn. And I admit that our approaches are different;" Traea made sure Verrii wouldn't fall, "however our end goals are the same and we agree on many things outside of our profession." Traea smiled.

"You guys actually agree on things?" Calcim asked incredulous.

"Sure, about food, and style, lots of things."

"I thought you hated him." Mon said.

"Why would I hate him? He is a very kind man, he possesses great character."

"Well yeah but…"

"I promise I don't dislike him as much as it appears." She assured them.

"Are you also an engineer Traea?" Proteus asked.

"Not really no." Traea smiled, "I leave the complex stuff to Hadid."

"She got me the training." He leaned in.

"You worked hard." Traea replied, "I just tell him where I want things. It's fantastic, I point and then the next day there's a bridge." She grinned.

Proteus leaned over and pat Hadid on the back knowing how difficult his job was. "So what are you an expert on then Traea?"

Traea thought for a moment and then shrugged, "I haven't decided yet."

"That's because she's good at everything!" Jin said vehemently.

Traea pulled him down, "No, Jin."

Jin struggled while Traea wrapped him in a blanket to keep him from talking.

"Don't be embarrassed Traea, Proteus here is good at everything too." Lord Almeno said.

"You flatter me Lord Almeno. But that's not true."

"Be honest Proteus, you have yet to find something you can't do."

"I haven't tried that many things." Proteus replied.

Jin freed himself of the blanket, "Traea… Let me brag for you."

"Don't be silly." She turned to Hadid, "Why don't you take the boys to bed. It's getting late."

Everyone whined, "I don't want to go…"

"It's fine if they want to stay." Proteus said. We're leaving tomorrow anyways."

"That's right! We're celebrating!" Kam said. "I need to drink at least twice this much to forget my trauma!" He said loudly, "Trauma you caused Traea!" He pointed at Traea.

"Well then I'll be happy to pour you a glass." Traea laughed.

"Do we have any food?" Verrii asked having woken up bleary eyed.

"I'll go find some," Raphael volunteered and half the soldiers got up and followed him.

"They're always hungry." Traea sighed. "Feeding them is such a hassle."

"You guys are self-sustaining on the road aren't you?"

Traea nodded, "Yeah, for the most part. But they could eat the whole Mediterranean and still be hungry."

They all turned to the soldiers who left.

"I can't wait till I get back." Marlos sighed, "These Thracian diplomats are too much."

The conversation had turned to diplomacy and Traea got up to get some fresh air on the balcony. She breathed in the night air and heard Proteus follow her.

He stopped beside her and looked out to the view. It wasn't bad.

"Your balcony is better." Traea smiled.

Proteus chuckled, "You think so?"

"I know so." Traea leaned on the railing, "I hope Machan is getting some sleep."

"I'm sorry you had to leave him." Proteus said.

Traea shook her head, "He wouldn't have liked this trip, he's not one for palaces."

Proteus nodded, "He probably misses you too."

Traea laughed, "he's definitely living it up, the guys spoil him and he's always chubby when I come back."

"He's very good at begging." Proteus acknowledged.

Traea peeked at the Prince, "Hey Proteus, about six years ago I…"

"You don't have to tell me." Proteus said gently, "I trust you enough to know you would never do anything to dishonor Syracuse."

 _He's too nice._

"You've only known me for a week." Traea said with a smirk.

Proteus sighed, "And yet I feel like I've known you forever." He gestured to her soldiers, "They told me stories."

"They did? I told them not to bother you." Traea sighed.

"You've rubbed off on them, they really are very well trained." Proteus said, "Well done Traea."

"I can't take all the credit, they're good men." She said proud of her soldiers.

"And you are a good general." Proteus said, "I want you to know that you are appreciated for your work."

Traea was a little taken aback by the prince's forthright compliment, it actually meant a lot coming from him.

"Thank you, your highness. I hope I can continue to be of service." She said.

Proteus raised an eyebrow, "What's with the formality?" He asked.

She looked at the ground, "Sorry. I'm not really sure what to say. No one's told me that before."

Proteus looked a bit sad and then scratched his chin looking away, "Well, I'll say it more from now on."

"That's not what I meant." Traea said.

"Sorry, I mean. I don't know what I mean." Proteus sighed. "But I meant it…" He looked up at the heavens, "I think you've twisted my tongue into knots Traea."

Traea laughed. "I'm honored. Really. And I appreciate all the work you do for us." She bowed, "You are truly a prince I am happy to serve."

Proteus smiled, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Traea lifted her head and nodded.

"I hate it when people bow to me." He said, "I can't see their faces."

Traea blinked.

"It's terribly awkward." He frowned, "and just seems rude."

Traea grinned, "I understand."

The soldiers had returned with food and Proteus and Traea rejoined the party.

"Traea! I got rejected!" Carim cried. He hugged the general in tears.

Traea rubbed his back, "Oh, it's okay Carim." She looked at Hadid, " _what happened?"_ she mouthed.

"Carim asked a maid to show him around the other day."

Rip laughed, "And he got flat out rejected!" He motioned emphatically, "It was hilarious!"

"It's not funny!" Carim said crying into Traea's shoulder.

She put him on the ground, "You're right it's not." She gave Rip a look, "It's okay Carim there's plenty of fish in the sea."

"But I don't want fish!" Carim cried.

Mo also hugged Traea, "Traea! I got rejected too!" The big man should have crushed the general with his weight but she easily held both of them up.

"You guys are so sweet." She said soothingly. "Here eat a grape and feel better."

The men obediently started eating grapes while sobbing a bit.

Soon though, with all the wine and food everyone got sleepy.

Traea eventually got her soldiers to go to bed and the lot staggered off followed by the diplomats. Lord Almeno got assistance from Hadid back to his room.

Traea was the last to leave. She stopped just outside his door and nodded, "Good night."

"Good night." Proteus said politely.

Traea looked past Proteus to his balcony, "It looks empty now."

He turned around following her eyes and his head dipped in recognition, "I'll be leaving tomorrow so it doesn't matter. Did you forget anything?"

She shook her head, "No. Good night Proteus."

Proteus smiled and closed the door.


	12. Night Flight

Proteus lay in bed that night and looked at the ceiling. He contemplated the last few days in his head and rolled over. He liked Traea's soldiers, they were fun and had fantastic senses of humor. Neither cowed by his royalty nor too cocky to overstep bounds. Truly an amazing group. He was grateful for the diplomats, they had managed to take a lot of the load off his shoulders. Lord Almeno was always a pleasure to work with, a master of dry wit and subtle intelligence. Traea was the best part of it all. She was intelligent, and courageous, and kind. Traea, the flashes of her sword were still burned into his brain. He knew she was a legend with a sword but he hadn't really believed it until he saw that fight. She was like a flash of lightning shining off a river. It gave him chills and he replayed their duel in his mind until he could recite it in his sleep. That one moment when she had pushed Phaon off his feet the entire world had slowed and then rapidly sped up as she snapped a powerful kick to his leg. He thought he understood what his masters had meant when they called the sword an art, a dance. But Traea had redefined it for him. Every moment was beautifully savage, the movements seemed so ingrained and natural that it was like watching a natural phenomenon. He realized he had tensed up replaying the duel in his head. _Phaon never stood a chance did he?_ He relaxed his hands and shoulders. This powerhouse general, he wanted to know the full extent of her abilities. But even more he wanted to know more about her, have another conversation. _Later Proteus._ He was just relieved they could go home tomorrow, he had a lot to do at home. Soon enough, like the rest of the city he fell asleep.

"Is this it?" A woman whispered.

Her companion nodded. He pointed and gestured for her to go.

She pulled up her mask and quickly slipped over the banister to the balcony. It was the witching hour. The moon was at a half sliver tonight and it was the darkest it would get. She stood against the door looking for any sign the alarm had been raised. There was nothing.

Quickly turning she tested the balcony doors. They were unlocked and she looked around one last time. Opening the door just the barest amount she quickly slipped in and shut the door silently behind her. She crouched facing the room. Waiting for her eyes to adjust to the pitch black.

Soon she could make out the shapes of furniture and a lump on the bed.

Her padded shoes didn't make any sound on the stone floor as she slunk carefully across the room. The Prince's breath made his chest rise imperceptibly. He was sleeping in the very center of the massive bed poised even in sleep.

The assassin crept around to the other side of the bed looking for the best purchase. She knew she needed to hurry. There might be guards.

She silently slid her knife from its sheath at her back. The blade dully gleamed in whatever light there was. The assassin's eyes darted around the room before she raised the dagger over the unsuspecting sleeping prince.

 _What a shame, he is handsome._

The assassin was ready to deal the blow when from out of nowhere like a demon from Tartarus a dark figure flashed into her line of vision. A bright blade smashed the knife out of her hand and the assassin leapt back as the figure put itself between her and the Prince.

"Shit." The assassin pedaled backward looking for her escape route.

Proteus bolted out of bed. _What's going on?_ He tried to look around in the darkness.

"Zentov!" The assassin yelled.

Traea's sword flashed and the assassin's blood sprayed on a wall tapestry.

Proteus's eyes widened as the body hit the ground.

The balcony's door slammed open and the partner ran in his sword already drawn.

Traea spun and ran over the bed. Leaping, her sword crashed down on the assassin's. He barely managed to keep his grip and he took a step back only to come forward again to swipe horizontally at Traea's middle. Traea leapt back from the wild swing and was ready for another when the man turned on his heels and fled.

Traea cursed, "Zeus's beard. Come back here!" She chased him out onto the balcony where he leapt over the edge and disappeared. Traea spat, "Damn it." She went back inside and locked the doors.

Proteus was sitting up in bed, speechless.

Traea saw him and immediately sheathed her sword.

"Are you okay?" She asked checking him, "Are you hurt? Proteus? Talk to me." She ran her hands over his neck and face.

Proteus blinked, "I'm fine. I'm fine!" He took her hand, "You… You're here. What just happened?"

Traea tugged him out of bed, "Come on, we have to go."

"What is going on?" Proteus said throwing aside the covers. "Why are people trying to kill me?"

"I don't know." Traea said, "We've got to go, get what you need, we're going to the ship and leaving now."

"What about the others?" Proteus asked.

"I'll get them." Traea said.

Proteus threw on his robe and boots and sword, his hands were shaking. "Traea…"

Traea saw him shaking. She pulled him to her and hugged him securely feeling him shake, she suddenly felt a sharp shard of hatred to anyone who wanted to hurt this precious man.

"I'm such a wimp." Proteus said burying his face in her shoulder.

"No you're not." Traea rubbed his back.

Proteus gripped her robe, "And here I thought we were home free."

Traea chuckled, "Yeah."

Proteus took in a shuddering breath, "Traea thank you. I owe you my life. Twice now."

Traea smiled and took his hand, "You can repay me by being safe in Syracuse. Let's go."

Traea opened the door peeking out, it was dark and quiet and still. There was something wrong about that. She pulled Proteus out and they crept down the hall.

Proteus followed after Traea keeping an eye out for anyone who could be wandering around so late at night. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears and wondered if Traea could hear it too. They paused at an intersection and Traea looked around the corner. Once again it was empty. She adjusted her grip on his hand and continued. After another minute of nerve snapping sneaking around they reached Almeno and the diplomats. Traea placed him against the wall and quietly tapped a pattern on the door.

It opened a millisecond later and Traea pushed Proteus inside. Proteus was confronted by Hadid who was wide awake. The other soldiers were already piling out of their adjoining room and waking up the diplomats. The entire room was in motion yet completely silent.

"We've got a situation: Delta – 2." Traea told Hadid and Rip.

They both glanced at Proteus.

"Keep the others calm." She said, "We're doing a Gazelle."

One of the diplomats got up bleary eyed, "Wha-"

Verrii immediately clamped a hand over his mouth and signaled for the man to be quiet.

The soldiers were ready in thirty seconds. They helped the lords along, quietly and efficiently so that they were ready in a minute.

"We're getting to the boats," Traea explained simply, "Stay quiet, do what I tell you." She only explained it for the diplomat's sake, the soldiers already knew what was happening. She opened the door and looked outside, still no people. It was as deserted as the open ocean. She led them outside and down a little side hallway that led to a servant's door.

She opened it and Rip took the lead.

Proteus found himself walking beside Traea and she looked over and smiled. They wound their way down and down. Little enclaves where the servants slept were positioned around the hallway, but if they were awake they didn't stir. Clearly it wasn't worth their trouble.

One of the diplomats nearly tripped and Argon quickly put him back on his feet. Proteus could feel the adrenaline pumping in his veins and the thrumming in his head. Finally Rip lead them to a door that led outside. Traea stepped up and motioning for the group to be still, she looked outside. The moon was out but it was still rather dark. The only real light came from lamps lit with sputtering wicks. There were a few on the castle itself and a few more on the wall. The in-between was black.

Traea paused for just half a second before making a few gestures to which the soldiers nodded.

Easing the door open further she led them out. The soldiers were surrounded the diplomats as they made their way across the courtyard, they were moving as quickly as possible with Lord Almeno. Traea lead them in the shadows at the base of the wall and she signaled to her soldiers. Two split off and ran ahead. She made another signal and two others split off to the left.

Proteus had to remember to breathe his eyes were trained on Traea.

Mon pointed and Traea looked to see a guard patrolling above them. Mon raised his bow and Traea shook her head and pushed the group into cover and motioned for everyone to be silent. She watched the sentry look around and then disappear around the ramparts.

Two of the men came back and pointed them to the east. It led them to another servant's door. Traea opened it gently. The creak sounded thunderous in the night but no alarms went up and Traea waved people through. They were finally in the city. The other two who had split off rejoined the group with a nod.

But they weren't out of danger yet.

Traea made them hug the wall until they came to a blind spot. They darted into the houses of the city and ran down the streets.

Proteus looked around and noticed that the soldiers were economically running while keeping watch. They were like a smoothly running machine. All the pieces fitting together perfectly like a puzzle.

The general held up a hand and they stopped. Lord Almeno panted a bit and Traea frowned, "Raphael take Almeno's things."

Raphael immediately took the lord's bag from him.

"Quoron, Calcim. Go ahead and tell Admentus we're leaving."

They vanished into the night.

"Traea are you going to tell us what's going on?" Licities asked.

Traea looked around, "Later. All you need to do is focus on getting to the ship."

They carefully snuck down alley ways and streets. Traea was trying to move them along as fast as possible without giving themselves away. Once a group of young men were walking on the street just adjacent to one of them and everyone held their breath as they went by.

They maneuvered further down the streets toward the docks.

Traea listened intently and stopped everyone as she heard the footsteps. The footsteps sounded like a relaxed march. She could hear the metal clink of swords. It must've been a patrol. Just two. She motioned for silence and everyone waited as the footsteps grew closer. Marlos shifted nervously and then accidentally knocked over a crate.

"What was that?"

Traea and Raphael instantly moved. Raphael curved around to the right and Traea darted forward. Just as the two men came around the corner Raphael tackled one of the men to the ground and put him in a chokehold. Before the other one could yell for help Traea appeared and hit his neck with pin point accuracy. His eyes rolled up and he immediately slumped over unconscious. Traea caught both the man and his sword just before they hit the ground. Raphael choked the man into unconsciousness. And released him before the lack of oxygen killed him.

Rip and a few others fanned out to see if they had garnered any attention. It was silent.

Both the men were placed against the wall. Raphael picked up a bottle from the ground and sniffed it, he splashed some on the men and the smell of homemade alcohol hit them all in the nose. Traea placed the sword next to the unconscious man and did a quick look around. She made eye contact with Proteus.

He nodded in approval.

Traea smiled.

The diplomats watched all this with open mouthed surprise. It had all happened so quickly they barely had time to register the patrol had heard them before they were unconscious on the ground.

"What." Kam said unable to hold in his words.

"Sorry." Marlos said moving away from the crate.

The general ignored them both. She pulled her men back in and got them moving again. "Let's go."

They reached the docks and Traea hurried them along. No one in sight but a sleepy cat. They broke free of the last buildings and Admentus was there waiting for them. He was pacing on the deck and when he saw them he breathed a sigh of relief and met them on the dock.

"What's going on Traea?" he asked, "What happened?"

Traea silenced him with her hand, "I'll tell you later Admentus, we need to get as far away from here as possible. Can we cast off?"

He nodded, "Yeah. We're ready."

Everyone clambered onto the boats. "Get us underway."

Admentus nodded and gave the order, all three ships pushed away from the docks silently.

"Everyone get below decks." She ordered and the diplomats filed down into the hold. "Hadid, Rip, you know what to do."

They nodded.

Traea turned to Admentus who was waiting for an explanation, "Someone tried to kill Proteus."

"What?" Admentus shouted, "Who?"

"I don't know. Best guess is someone in Thrace's royal court." She frowned, "But we're not going to wait around to find out."

The sails opened, "But why would anyone try kill Proteus? This is Proteus we're talking about here." Admentus was incredulous.

"Don't know." Her eyes hardened, "I was lucky to get to him in time." She checked her gear.

Admentus saw her getting ready, "So what do we do?"

"First we escape. We can't attract any attention." She said. "We need to get back to Syracuse as fast as possible."

"Yeah." He rubbed his head. "Alright." He looked around, there wasn't a ship in sight but they couldn't be too careful. "What happens if we run into a patrol?"

Traea frowned, good question, she looked up at their pendant, Syracuse blue"…Tell them you're going to visit Optima."

"Optima… why would we visit optima?"

Traea crossed her arms, "It's known for it's alcohol and women, it's not a place you visit in the daytime."

"Oh."

"General." Hadid got Traea's attention.

"Admentus how far can we get by dawn?" Traea asked.

"We should get a good enough lead by then."

"Good." Traea nodded. "We're on high alert until dawn. Stay below the horizon line."

"Yes sir." They nodded.

Proteus came on deck and saw Traea and Admentus talking.

"Proteus." Admentus noticed the Prince.

"How does our escape look?" Proteus asked as composed as ever.

"We'll know by morning." Admentus said.

Proteus smiled, "With you I'm sure we have nothing to worry about."

Admentus frowned, _pressure much._ But he was secretly pleased. "How are you?"

"Fine. Well as fine as might be expected." He tapped his chest, "Thanks to Traea here. You should've seen her, we were sneaking through city like the wind."

"Were you?" Admentus looked over at Traea.

"Maybe a really slow wind." Traea smiled.

"You shouldn't be so modest." Proteus genuinely felt it, "And she knocked out this guy with one hit."

"Wow." It was old news to Admentus but it was good to see Proteus smiling. The prince seemed fine, but maybe that was the problem. "That's amazing."

"I was very impressed." Proteus nodded.

"Thank you. But shouldn't you be inside?" She gave him a look.

"Right. Sorry." Proteus backed away.

Admentus glanced at Traea, "We're not going to let anything happen to you. I'll keep you safe no matter what." He put a fist to his chest.

"Thank you." Proteus smiled and turned to Traea.

"Don't look at me, I'm not promising anything." Traea stepped back.

Admentus rolled his eyes, "Traea."

"I'm joking." Traea smiled. "Just trying to lighten the mood."

Proteus smiled.

"You're awful." Admentus sighed.

"Are you staying out here Traea?" Proteus asked.

Traea opened her mouth to answer and then did a double take on his face, "Uh… no."

"No?" Admentus jumped.

"Yeah no." Traea yawned putting her sword on her shoulder, "I'm tired. I'm going to get some sleep. You can look after the ship for a while, right Guppy?"

"Traea!"

"I was on guard duty the whole night. I'm exhausted. And… I'm afraid of the sea… yada, yada, you get the point." She took Proteus by the elbow, "Come on Proteus. Wake me up if anything interesting happens." She called to Admentus.

Admentus just made an exasperated gesture and gave up, "Alright." He made eye contact with both Hadid and Rip. If they were here than he had nothing to worry about. The captain looked out to the sea with some trepidation. He seemed to be caught in something he couldn't quite understand.

But he had his men, and his ship, and the sea. "One league at a time."

Proteus walked toward his bunk. Traea followed lazily after him yawning.

Proteus looked back at her, "I thought you were going to sleep."

"I am." Traea replied. "Just gotta make sure you make it back to your bed."

Proteus smirked, "I'm not going to try to escape." He slowed so that they were walking side by side.

Traea shrugged, "I'm sure you're not." She looked around, "This is yours, right?"

Proteus nodded, "Yeah." He opened the door.

She peeked inside, "Wow, royalty does have its perks."

"Yes, it is nice." Proteus set aside his sword. He turned to her, "Is yours this nice?"

Traea peeked inside, "Not nearly."

"Well come on in and have a look if you want." Proteus smiled untying his sash.

Traea came in and nodded in approval. "Damn." She spun her sword and sauntered around the room. "Damn."

Proteus took off his robe and looked over at the general, "Traea, I really won't go back out on deck." He piled his robe on the desk.

Traea was already sitting on a little bench by the window, "Got it." She propped her feet up on the wall, "That's better. I'll just stay here a bit."

Proteus stopped halfway to taking off his shirt, "Really?"

"Yeah." She stuck her sword on her shoulder and settled in.

Proteus shrugged, he just took off his shirt and boots. "Well goodnight." He crawled into bed and pulled the blanket up to his chest. He stared at the ceiling. The rolling of the waves did nothing to rock him to sleep. He thought he heard her move and he waited for her to say something. She didn't, it was all in his imagination. Besides the creaking of the ship there was silence. Finally, he rolled over and glanced at the General, "Traea."

"Yeah."

"Are you comfortable?"

Traea leaned back and sighed, "Yeah."

Proteus curled up, "Oh." He looked over again, "are you sure?"

Traea laughed and moved her sword to the other shoulder, "I'm used to sleeping like this."

"You can't be serious."

"I am. I'm usually running around the country side so…" she put an arm under her head, "this is actually quite comfy."

Proteus rolled his eyes, "You're impossible." He rolled away and faced the wall. Then after a moment he turned back, "You know, I don't recall saying I wanted you to keep watch over me."

Traea looked over, "Who said I'm watching you? You know for such a thoughtful person you can be really vain." Traea smirked, "Not everything revolves around you, you know."

Proteus laughed seeing that mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Oh yeah? Then what are you here for?"

"Like I said, I'm scared of the sea, blah, blah. All that stuff." She waved her hand lazily, "You thought I was here to watch you? Please."

Proteus grinned, "Clearly I'm not that important."

"Yeah, you're not." Traea crossed her arms over her sword.

Proteus grabbed a cushion from the bed, "Here." He threw it, "at least use that."

Traea caught it easily and stuffed it behind her back, "Thanks." She adjusted it and leaned back, "Oh, what luxury."

Proteus laughed and lay back down, "Good night Traea."

"Good night Proteus."


	13. God Touched

"Hermes. Hermes!" Athena walked up behind the messenger of the gods.

Hermes looked back at Athena and raised an eyebrow, "What is it sis?"

Athena frowned, "Don't call me that." She watched the young god laying on his stomach floating on a cloud, "Didn't I tell you to keep an eye on Ares?" She asked.

"Yes you did."

"Then why aren't you doing it?" Athena asked.

"Always the bossy one aren't you?" Hermes said to Athena resting his chin in his hand.

Athena narrowed her eyes, "Do you want to get vaporized?"

"No."

"Then listen."

Hermes rolled his eyes, "Bossy pants."

Athena took off her helmet, "Someone has to be." Their father certainly wasn't.

Hermes smiled, "You've got a point."

"What are you doing anyways?" Athena looking around, there was nothing but sea.

Hermes shrugged knowing full well he'd lose a fight to his half-sister, "I'm the god of travelers, I'm looking out for some travelers."

Athena sat down on her own cloud, "Whatever for?" She asked.

"Curiosity." Hermes grinned and rolled onto his back. "It's the cute prince everyone's so worked up over."

"Are you serious?" Athena sighed, "Leave him alone, it'll only get you in trouble."

"I can look. If father doesn't take him, I kind of want a cup bearer."

"Stop it." Athena looked disgusted.

"Are you going to rat on me?" He asked.

"Of course not." Athena rubbed her face, "Look, I just need someone to keep an eye on Ares. You have your invisibility cap don't you?"

"Yeah."

"You're the best one for the job." Athena almost pleaded, almost. "You love messing with him."

"I do. When he blows up it's epically funny." Hermes grinned to himself.

"See. You'll find a way to have fun." Athena smiled.

Hermes looked at Athena. He didn't particularly mind doing a bit of work, but he didn't envy Athena; with all her ambition, hard work, and responsibility, only to have everything ruined by their boneheaded father. She didn't help her reputation by being a total stick in the mud.

He got out his cap, "You work too hard."

Athena blinked, "and you don't work enough."

Hermes got to his feet, "Well then according to you _nobody_ works enough." He checked the weather, "What have you got everyone else doing?"

"Artemis is doing some investigating."

"You mean interrogating."

Athena continued, "I might send Aphrodite Ares' way to distract him."

"That sounds interesting." Hermes chuckled, "Well, it sounds like you have everything under control."

Athena laughed, a rare thing. "Doesn't everyone like to think so."

The messenger of the gods fit the cap over his curly hair, "Has Apollo said anything?"

Athena shook her head now talking to open air, "Not yet."

"Tell me if he does. Bye then sis." Hermes flew past Athena the only sign he had left was the dispersing cloud.

"I told him not to call me that." Athena frowned.

"He's so immature." Nike appeared next to her.

Athena put her helmet back on, "Nike. Where's your sister, Dike?"

Nike shrugged, "Probably with the star maiden as always, why?" She shifted her wings.

"I just thought I'd ask." Athena stood. "Can you watch over Syracuse for a bit?"

Nike bowed, her wings shining in the sun, "As you wish my lovely dove." With that the goddess of winged victory flew away soaring to Syracuse.

Athena looked down at the three ships racing away, she wondered for a brief moment why they were in such a rush but decided whatever Ares was trying to pull was more important. She gave them her blessing and then vanished.

Proteus started mumbling in his sleep. His brow furrowed and he let out a ragged breath. His hand tensed up and twitched. His mumbling sounded strained and feverish.

Traea put a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed. His breathing evened out again and his face smoothed. He turned his head and settled once again. She sighed and pulled a stool over. Turning the sword in her grip she sat down and leaned against the edge of the bed.

"Traea?" It was barely audible.

Traea turned around, his eyes weren't open but he most definitely said her name, "Did I wake you?" She asked quietly.

Proteus subtly, almost imperceptibly, shook his head.

After a moment of hesitation Traea took his hand, "Go back to sleep." He gripped her hand.

He nodded and pulled the blanket up higher. The Prince was so exhausted he didn't even think he was talking. He fell asleep like a whisper.

Traea felt his breath become deep once more and faced the door, holding the prince's hand and resting her sword on her shoulder, as always. She eventually fell asleep as well despite her precarious position.

Proteus listened patiently as the diplomats talked over each other. To his left Admentus was practically jumping out of his seat. He clearly wanted to be out on deck with his crew rather than locked in the office with what he called "talkers". To his right Traea was… _oh, Traea._ Traea was dozing in her chair. He looked away a bit embarrassed, he had kept her up after all.

"What are the chances that a secret organization took this chance to kill Prince Proteus?"

"It's not about chances Licities it's about what's actually happening. Traea…" Marlos paused and saw Traea sleeping. "Traea. Traea!"

Traea opened her eyes, "Hm?"

Lord Almeno frowned, "this is kind of important."

Traea sat up and rubbed her face, "Yeah, sorry." She blinked. "you were saying Marlos?"

Marlos sighed, "I think it's a secret rebel organization."

"Within or out of Syracuse?" Kam asked.

"Outside obviously."

Admentus managed to get his foot to stop tapping, "And these secret organizations just pop up like flowers and grass do they?"

"There's always someone who wants more power." Marlos said, "It's not as far reaching as you think."

Proteus reached over and gently touched Traea's arm to keep her awake.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. _Thanks_. She mouthed.

He smiled back.

"We can agree at least that it's the Thracians right?" Licities said. "Your highness, are you sure you weren't able to identify your attackers?"

Proteus shook his head, "Sorry, it was dark, and we were in a hurry."

"Well if it's Thracians you know what that means don't you?" Kam asked almost too nervous to say the thought out loud.

Everyone visibly stiffened.

"War, for the first time in a thousand years." Proteus sighed.

"There has to be some way to avoid it." Licities said, "I mean surely the Thracians wouldn't be so foolish."

"Their king is mad. Their generals even more so." Admentus cracked his neck, "There may be no rationality to their actions."

"We can't jump to conclusions here." Kam said.

"I know Kam, but it does not look good." Lord Almeno sighed. "the evidence is, admittedly little, but clear."

Proteus shook his head and sighed a deep sigh, "It has been the duty of my father, and my father's father to protect Syracuse. Kings for a thousand years have upheld this peace, it makes me weep to think I am the one who will break it."

"It's not your fault." Admentus said.

"It's not about fault." Proteus said, "Think about what this will do to the treaty, what will happen to the other cities. This is not just war for us. The consequences will reach further than Syracuse." He tried to get them to see how devastating this truly was, "And what will it all be for?" He asked, "For greed? For madness?"

"War is always madness." Traea said, everyone was surprised that she had been listening. Her eyes were still closed as she leaned back in her chair.

"I suppose you'd know Traea." Marlos said.

Traea shrugged tiredly, "Yeah."

"You seem very blasé about this." He frowned seeing her nearly back asleep, "Are you happy you'd finally be of use?"

"Hey." Lord Almeno warned.

"Look at her, she's falling asleep while we're talking about fighting Thrace." Marlos pointed. "What kind of general is she if she can't even stay awake to talk about the one things she's good for."

"yeah but…"

"You assume that just because my eyes are closed that my ears don't work Marlos." Traea smiled slightly, "Just like you assume that because I am a general I like war."

Proteus had to hide a smile behind his hand.

Admentus chuckled, "Marlos give it a rest, you're not going to win even if she's half asleep."

Lord Almeno smiled. "We'll make diplomats out of you two yet." He turned to Traea, "But if you'll pay more attention Traea, I would appreciate it."

Traea sat up in her chair, "Yeah, I'm awake now." She placed two piles of chalk on the table next to her, "Now, I might not be able to answer the who, but I can take a pretty good guess at why."

"Why?" Lord Almeno was confused, "Why what?"

"Why someone wants to take Proteus out, and probably how while I'm at it." Traea looked at Proteus. "I was checking the temperature of the city when I got back." She looked at Admentus. "When I asked our mutual friend about some rumors."

Admentus frowned, "The one about the gods being displeased. I was wondering about that." he said leaning back in his chair. "Where did you hear that?"

"Nowhere, I made it up."

Proteus brows came down over his eyes severely, "Then why-"

"Because if I wanted to take down a country like Syracuse that's where I would start." Traea said.

Everyone looked sharply at Traea.

Proteus frowned, "What do you mean?"

Traea straightened the pyramid of chalk, "There are some pressure points you want to check to see if there's something brewing." Traea said tiredly, "I've been keeping an eye on them for a while, but it's hard when you're out of the city. That rumor is one of them." She tapped the armrest of her chair, "For the first time in a long time Syracuse is showing vulnerability. The book closed. You almost died. A new queen hasn't been named. There's been some disasters. There are always people who want to take advantage of that, for either greed, or fear, or madness." She frowned, "And stagnation without conflict is against our nature. This will probably be the only chance any enemies of Syracuse will have. Once Proteus become king, Syracuse will be stronger than ever, and we are already very strong, we have many jealous groups after us." Traea looked at everyone. "The problem with taking down Syracuse is that it's a little different than the others. Most of the time you can just replace the top piece without too much problem." Traea took off the top piece of her chalk pyramid and placed a longer one in its place. "But with Syracuse, the people love our prince too much." She turned to another pyramid with a ribbon wrapped around it, "If you try to replace the top piece the whole thing goes with it." She lifted the top piece and the whole pile lifted off the ground. "But if you sever the connection you have with the people." She took out a knife, "With clever rumors and fear mongering. Eventually." She cut through the ribbon and lifted off the top piece of chalk, "You're as easy to topple as a house of cards. And without the top there is unrest." She knocked the pyramid over. The pieces of chalk bounced and rolled across the table. "The whole thing can start to fall apart, divided by vice and fear we cannot stand our own weight against others. And when Syracuse has been weakened the enemy can then swoop in." She picked up a piece of chalk, "And break us." She crushed it into powder. She dusted her hands and swept the chalk dust off the table a cloud of it fuzzing the air. She smiled, "Of course you could try crushing the whole thing in one go, but that requires an amount of brute force I have yet to see." She explained. "But with the assassination attempt." She continued, "they skipped over some steps. they are hoping with your death Syracuse will fall into chaos, but it's a gamble, they could make you into a martyr and Syracuse would only unite further through anger and outrage." Tilting her head Traea looked off to the side. "That would not be good for them.

"So you're saying, that this was bound to happen?" Marlos asked.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm pointing out things we need to look for."

Everyone was amazed, it was just absurd enough to sound true.

"My chalk." Admentus sighed.

"Sorry Guppy, I'll buy you more."

"You've clearly thought quite extensively about all this." Proteus said at last. "Do you often think about how to take over kingdoms Traea?" Proteus asked with a teasing smile.

"Oh yes, It's a hobby of mine." Traea joked.

"Should I be worried?" Proteus asked.

Traea laughed, "Oh, your highness, I would never."

"Of course you wouldn't." Proteus smiled, "So about these avenues you've got lined up to destabilize me, what's up with that?"

"Dymas knows about them. We have warning systems in place." She looked at the others, "Now they think I'm some over-zealous paranoid warmonger."

"Well I appreciate it." Proteus said, "Any thoughts on how to avoid the war?"

"Yes actually," Traea said putting the chalk aside, "If we get the other cities to stand with us, we can force Thrace to stand down without resorting to force."

Proteus nodded, he couldn't believe it hadn't occurred to him yet, "You're absolutely right. If we have overwhelming numbers they'll have no choice but to listen."

"But that's if we can get the other cities behind us. And you said so yourself, King helbryzemis won't listen to reason." Licities said.

"Well we can try." Proteus looked at the diplomat, "It's better than the alternative."

"That will also take time, what if Thrace is already mobilizing their army?" Kam asked. "We can't let them come to us."

"That's what we have Traea for." Proteus gestured to her, "They've already got a head start on us, we need to work smarter."

"We are also in the right here." Admentus added, "They were the ones to break the treaty not us."

"Very well." Lord Almeno nodded, "That will be our first course of action, Proteus, Traea, please write your reports for when we return to Syracuse."

Both Traea and Proteus nodded.

"Good. Let's let them get back to work." He stood from his chair and the other three diplomats stood as well.

"Hey Traea, can I have a word?" Admentus asked.

"I sure am popular today." Traea sighed.

"I'll see you on deck." Proteus smiled.

She nodded and went over to Admentus, "What is it?"

Admentus rubbed his chin and waited for everyone to leave, "The other two ships can't keep up."

Traea smacked her sword against her palm and sighed, "figures."

"So what do we do?" Admentus asked.

"Why don't you ask Proteus?" Traea crossed her arms.

"Because I know what he's going to say." The captain looked at Traea.

The general looked at the door, "He really puts the burden on the rest of us."

"It's not his fault."

"Yeah, I know." Traea sighed and thought for a moment. The osprey was fast enough to get home safely, but if they slowed down for the other two ships it might be a close call. "Has there been any sign of the Thracians?"

"Not so far."

Traea cracked her jaw, "We'll slow down." She said finally, "And tell Proteus about it. The paragon will notice right away."

"You still call him that?" Admentus smiled, "I wish I had a cool nickname like that instead of guppy."

Traea smiled, "I think guppy suits you fine." She looked out the window, "And being a paragon isn't as great as you think. I feel bad for him."

Admentus crossed his muscular arms and looked at Traea who was focusing on something further off, "There you go, thinking all these deep thoughts again."

Traea smiled, "Sorry Guppy." She turned to him, "What do you think about all this?"

Admentus laughed, "I'm not much for thinking."

"Yes you are." Traea stopped him.

"I think it's messed up." Admentus scratched his head, "Who would try to kill Proteus? It's Proteus!" he frowned, "If I get my hands on that son of a centaur…"

Traea laughed, "If I find him, I'll let you get first dibs."

Admentus let his anger out and put a hand on Traea's shoulder, "I thought you slept last night."

Traea laughed, "I didn't. I was keeping watch over our paragon."

"And he slept?"

"Like a baby." Traea sighed stretching, "but I had to hold his hand and everything. Which was kind of cute."

"Yeah, adorable." Admentus sighed, "Did you have to go that far?"

"Well if you had almost gotten murdered the hour before how safe would you feel?" Traea looked at Admentus.

"Fair point."

"That Traea is something else." Licities said walking out of the room.

Kam smiled, "I find it hard to keep up with her sometimes, she can be unconventional but she is very good at what she does."

Marlos chuckled sardonically, "And what does she do? Spout some nonsense she pulled out of thin air, and run around Syracuse doing whatever she wants?" He was still a little offended. "No wonder why they call her god-touched."

Lord Almeno turned around, "Watch your tongue Marlos."

"Look at what she's been doing, it's like she knew this would happen the entire time!" Marlos waved at the room, "And look at her men, she's been ready to fight since she became an officer."

"That is her job Marlos." Lord Almeno raised his eyebrow, "I don't see the problem here."

"The problem is that she's unnatural." Marlos said, "No one should be like that. Look at how she got us out of Thrace don't you find it a little strange?"

The other two diplomats looked at the ground, they had to admit it was a little strange.

Lord Almeno frowned, "She saved you Marlos, she saved all of us. She keeps Syracuse safe. You're being unreasonable."

"She thinks she's above us, when just until now she's been irrelevant. And I don't believe for a second that there's a general that doesn't like war."

"Diplomat Marlos."

Everyone turned around to see Proteus. He had been listening the entire time. Immediately the other two diplomats backed away. You could almost feel the disappointment radiating from him.

"It saddens me to see a citizen of Syracuse so unappreciative of a general who puts her life on the line to protect our city." Proteus stepped up next to Marlos towering over him, "If you have complaints you should address them to General Traea directly." Proteus put his hands behind his back, "Although I think you'll find many of them are unfounded."

Marlos backed up a step and then quickly looked at the ground, he was more than a little frightened, "I apologize your highness."

Proteus smiled, "Don't apologize to me. I believe you haven't thanked Traea yet, you can start with that." He turned and nodded, "Lord Almeno."

"Your highness." Lord Almeno bowed.

Proteus walked out onto the deck and he was immediately greeted by sailors and soldiers alike who surrounded him like a protective bubble.

Lord Almeno looked at Marlos who stood shaking, "You heard him Marlos."

The door to the office opened, "Oh hello gentlemen." Traea grinned as she stepped outside, "Are we having a party?"

"Not on my ship you're not." Admentus followed her.

Marlos was frozen stiff.

Traea looked at the diplomat, "What's wrong?" She asked, "You don't look so good."

Kam nudged Marlos.

He flinched and bowed his head, "Thank you for protecting us general Traea."

Traea blinked in surprise, "Uh… yeah. No problem?" She laughed, "That's really sweet of you."

"Thank you General Traea." The other two bowed their heads as well.

"Oh, you guys are making me blush." Traea put a hand on her cheek. "If only my soldiers had your manners."

Admentus watched the scene unfold and looked at Lord Almeno knowingly.

Lord Almeno smiled, "Maybe you should get some rest Traea." He put his hands in his sash. "So that we can have you at full capacity if we need you."

Traea grinned, "Sounds good. Guppy can I use your bed?"

Admentus nodded, "Be my guest."

Traea loosed her sash, "Wake me up if anything happens."

"Yeah, yeah." Admentus waved her away, "Go sleep."

Traea stretched and greeted her soldiers. "Hey boys!"

"Traea!" The soldiers and sailors cheered.

"Yeah!" Traea raised a fist in the air, "Sing my praises ladies. I'm way too tired to stop you." She leaned far enough back for Jin to catch her.

"Praises! Praises!" They laughed.

Traea grinned, "Oh, you sassy bunch. I work hard, and what do I get when I come home?" Traea laughed putting Rip under her arm, "A bunch of sarcastic troublemakers."

"Sarcastic?" Carim asked.

"Yes you smart asses. _Sarcastic."_ Traea looked at him, "Proteus! Don't you think they're sarcastic?"

Proteus grinned, "I think they're funny."

Traea gasped, "Oh! Betrayal! Oh blow of blows!" Traea leaned on Rip, "Escort me away Rip! My honor has been dealt a death stroke."

Proteus laughed, "You ought to be a player Traea." He helped Rip carry her weight.

"No good sir! I am not nearly dramatic enough! Your flattery will do no good." She pushed him away gently and stood on her own and dusted herself off. "I will go now."

Proteus grinned. "That's too bad. Have a good nap Traea."

She saluted him, "Thank you good sir." She turned and looked up at Hadid "By the gods you're tall Hadid."

"sorry sir."

"No, that's not what I was going to say," She frowned, "Right! Make sure nobody dies."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you." She promptly left. "Good night my fair ladies!"

"Night Traea!"


	14. An Overabundance of Monsters

Day two. No signs of the Thracians. The weather was nice. A few clouds. There were dolphins following alongside the ship. The atmosphere on board the osprey was cautiously optimistic.

Proteus looked out over the sea, a few ships had been seen but all merchant ships. He had just finished his report and he watched the dolphins play alongside the boat. They greeted him with a whistle and a jump. Proteus smiled. He went up to the bridge where Admentus was steering.

"Hey Admentus. What did you want to talk about?" He asked all good cheer.

Admentus tilted the wheel slightly. "Did you finish your report?"

"Every last awful detail." Proteus laughed, "I can't wait to get back."

Admentus gently kept them on course, "Me too." He looked down at the deck where Traea was helping Quorun with his bad shoulder. She was stretching it for him and pressing around the joint to feel for swelling. That would occupy her for a bit.

"Proteus you made Marlos say thanks to Traea didn't you?" Admentus asked. Though it was more of a statement.

Proteus raised an eyebrow, "Did he?"

"He was shaking."

Proteus frowned, "He was insulting Traea behind her back."

Admentus sighed and tilted the wheel to the right, "Word of advice, Traea hates it when people defend her." He smiled, "I tried it once and she chewed me out."

"What? Why?"

"Because she fights her own battles, or that's what she says." He shrugged, "She's got pride Proteus, and even if we defend her it won't solve the problem. Especially if you do."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you're a prince dude. If you show her too much favoritism people will talk."

Proteus frowned, "Favoritism? She deserves respect."

"Yeah I know, but people see things how they want." Admentus looked at his honor bound friend. "Just be careful alright?"

Proteus looked at Traea, "Why do people hate her so much? I don't understand it."

"It's probably _because_ they don't understand." Admentus followed Proteus's gaze, "It may not seem like it to you two, but somethings that ya'll do are ridiculous."

Proteus looked at Admentus, he was smiling. "So, because they don't get her, they don't like her."

"To people who don't know her she can come off as a bit, eccentric, and stiff." Admentus said, "She's not, but you can't deny that she does things in her own way. Which is what I like her for." Admentus grinned.

"Marlos called her god touched." Proteus said. "You know I couldn't let that go."

"Yeah. But, it's not the worst thing they've called her. It is the most common one." Admentus thought he'd give Marlos a little visit later.

"But that's not fair. It makes it seem like she doesn't work hard or deserves her success." Proteus shook his head frustrated, "That's the worst kind of thing. They don't even take the effort to know her."

God-touched, it meant something akin to an unnatural gift. It was often used to refer to someone who's talents couldn't be explained. So strange and other worldly they could only exist through interference by the gods. Proteus hated it.

"It's nice that you care so much Proteus." Admentus sighed, "But like I said you can't fight her battles for her."

Proteus nodded, "I understand. Thank you." He looked over at Admentus, he had a lot of questions on his tongue that he wanted to ask, but thought it might be inappropriate. _How well do you know her? Why are you so protective? Why does she call you guppy? Why guppy?_ _I mean, Guppy?_

Admentus looked over at Proteus who had been staring at him for a bit, "What?"

Proteus smiled, "You're a good friend Admentus."

Admentus raised an eyebrow. "To who? You or Traea?"

"Both." Proteus pushed him, "But now you're getting all snarky."

"Of course, I'm stressed."

"You are?"

"How are you not?" Admentus asked gently shoving him away, "I can barely think straight I'm so worried."

Proteus grinned, "You seem the same to me."

"Well I'm not, you unobservant bastard." Admentus rolled his eyes, "Be a little concerned please."

Proteus smiled, "I am. But since I can't do anything about it right now I'll have to be patient."

Admentus frowned as Proteus clasped his hands behind his back. The captain looked down at Traea who was just finishing up Mo's shoulder. "Do you think she's worried?"

Proteus looked at Traea who was joking around with Mo while she kneaded his arm. "Not sure." Proteus tilted his head, "She does seem… prepared."

Admentus nodded, "Do you think she's been waiting for this? In some way."

Proteus frowned, "If you were a general, would you?"

"I don't know." Admentus sighed. "I really don't."

As if she felt their eyes on her Traea turned around and smiled at both of them. She said something to Mo and then bound up the stairs.

"Hey you two!" She waved, "How we doing?"

"We're on course." Admentus said.

"We're fine." Proteus smiled.

Traea frowned and chopped the Prince on the back, "Relax. Both of you." She reached over and pressed her thumb into Admentus's neck, "We can't have your nerves fraying before we get back."

Admentus nearly collapsed with a moan. He managed to keep his feet by holding onto the wheel, "Damn it Traea! Don't do that when I'm steering!" He was red up to his ears and righted the steering wheel.

Traea backed away grinning, "Sorry." She winked at Proteus, "He tries to be this guy who doesn't care about anything, but he's really a big softie."

"I am not!"

Admentus's first mate appeared on the bridge, "Of course you are captain." He handed Proteus a loaf of bread. "The biggest softie I know."

"This is mutiny." Admentus muttered.

The first mate kept a straight face. "When was the last time you slept Captain?"

Admentus frowned, "I'm fine Prich."

"By my count it's been two days." The first mate looked up thinking. "Your highness what do you think?"

"I concur Prich." Proteus agreed.

"Are you guys stalking me or something?" Admentus asked.

"We're all on one ship Admentus." Proteus pointed out.

"Ya'll are being weird." Admentus ignored them.

"Maybe it's time for you to sleep sir." Prich said plainly.

"I have to steer." Admentus looked over the bow stubbornly. "I'm not sleeping now, it's not even nighttime."

The first mate sighed and turned to Traea, "Do you mind general?"

"Mind? Mind what?" Admentus looked at all three of them.

"Very well." Traea rolled up her sleeves, "He's not going to like it."

"I'm sorry general, but he can be so very stubborn." The first mate said.

"What are you doing?" Admentus took a step away from his friends.

Traea quickly took a step toward Admentus and he reeled away but not fast enough. Traea calmly reached around and pressed her fingers into his neck.

His protest was cut off and just devolved into a grunt. Traea then turned him gently around and slid her hand around his jaw and behind his ear, putting just enough pressure to count as pressure. Admentus's mouth stopped working, so did his legs and hands too. He managed to grunt out a few noises that almost sounded like words.

Proteus watched in fascination as Traea practically worked the captain into a half vegetable state. He looked at the deck, it felt a little wrong to be watching it actually.

"Why don't you go to sleep." She said soothingly, "I'll give you a head message that'll help."

Admentus nodded compliantly.

The first mate had taken the wheel and Traea winked at him. She signaled to Proteus to help get their stubborn friend down the stairs.

"I know what you're doing." Admentus mumbled as Traea traced the muscle at the back of his skull.

"But you're going to do it anyway right?" Traea rested his head against her chest.

"Yeah."

"Good."

Proteus took Admentus down the stairs and looked at Traea, "You scare me sometimes."

Traea grinned. "Good."

They put Admentus to bed and Traea gently squeezed specific parts of his head, neck, shoulders and face until he was asleep.

"And done." She got up and they closed the door.

Proteus whispered, "and I thought you were the one with bad sleeping habits."

Traea rolled her eyes, "Guppy is secretly an earnest person and that's why he doesn't want to be an earnest person."

Proteus laughed, "Isn't that true."

They got on deck and Traea waved at the first mate, "He's down for a bit."

"Thanks General!"

Traea nodded. "I told you these hands are magic."

Proteus grinned, "Oh, I know."

"Traea!"

Traea turned and threw Marin onto the deck, "I told you no sneak attacks right now. I might throw you into the water."

"Yes sir." Marin pouted on the ground.

"But it was good form." Traea said, "Work on your approach next time."

Marin grinned and saluted. "Hey Proteus."

"Hey Marin."

"What's the bread for?"

Proteus realized he was still holding it, "Uh, for me I guess." He took a bite, "Want some?"

"Nah I'm okay." Marin got up and went to join the other soldiers who were off duty.

Proteus broke off a piece and handed it to Traea, "Here."

Traea took it, "Thanks."

Day three. No ships once again, cloudier then yesterday. A few seagulls were tagging along with the crew. The other two ships were coming along fine. Near sunset they neared the mainland of Italia. They would round the end of it by night fall and then be only a quarter of a day away from Syracuse.

It was nearly sunset, and clouds were rolling in purple and red. The water was calm with barely a breeze.

"Captain. Look." His first mate pointed behind them.

Admentus looked and frowned, there were a few ships sailing after them.

"Do you think they're friendly?" The first mate asked.

Admentus squinted trying to see the ship's colors but it was hard to tell from such a distance. "I don't know, but keep an eye on them."

"Something wrong?" Proteus asked.

Admentus shook his head, "Not sure. There are a few ships behind us, but I can't see if it's the Thracians or not."

Proteus squinted at the horizon. "Hm. I'm going to put the guys on alert anyways. We can't be too careful."

"Got it." Admentus turned and whistled to get Traea's attention.

Traea heard him and looked up. He signaled to her and she nodded.

"Anything wrong general?" Hadid asked.

Traea looked around, "We're on standby until I say." She nodded at the deck, "Get the boys ready."

"Yes sir."

Traea saw Rip and gestured him closer, "Keep the ambassadors close. Admentus spotted some ships."

"Thracian?"

"We don't know yet, just be ready, and don't panic the ambassadors too much."

"If it's the Thracians it took them long enough." Rip frowned. "Do you think the Thracians would attack us? This close to Syracuse?"

"I don't know." Traea said, "If they're desperate enough maybe."

Everyone had their eyes trained on the ships in the distance. Proteus could count four. They were already back dropped by the night sky so it was getting easier to make them out as the red glow of the sun offset them against the dark background.

Traea stood near the center of the ship. She still wasn't very comfortable with water and as it got darker it didn't exactly put her ease.

Proteus smelled something, it was like rotten meat. He had gotten just a wiff of it. He frowned and went down to the deck where Traea was standing looking in the opposite direction. She also had her nose up in the air sniffing.

It didn't smell like bad fish which was only to be expected, but rather a greasy sulfurous smell. But the second it hit his nose it vanished on the breeze again.

"Traea." Proteus stood next to her about to ask what that awful smell was. Then he looked up, he saw a speck of white in the sky. "What's that?"

Traea looked up and instantly pushed Proteus to the deck, "Get down!" She lifted her sword and the sheathed blade crashed with the talons of a Harpy. She grit her teeth bracing the sword with two hands. The harpy bounced off the sword fast as the wind with a scream.

"Harpy!" Traea yelled watching it circle back around. "Get down!"

The harpy circled around screaming its insults. It was as fast as the wind, Proteus had problems keeping an eye on it. It raced back toward the boat talons out and ready.

Proteus got to his feet. As everyone else ducked for cover.

It came screaming down on them and Traea planted her feet and focused her grey eyes on the winged beast. At the last moment she whipped her sword out of its sheath and cut the huge thing in half.

The blood sprayed out on the deck and the two halves splashed into the water sinking into the sea.

"Sailors Form up!" she shouted. "Diplomats inside! Admentus! Do not let us slow down!"

The soldiers instantly formed up, half forming a perimeter around the deck, the other half guarding the sailors and diplomats.

Traea looked around for Proteus, he was nowhere to be seen. "Proteus!"

Proteus appeared at her side after helping Lord Almeno below decks, "I'm here."

She flicked the blood off her sword, "Stay next to me."

"Sure thing." He turned, "Admentus! Bring us to shore! We need cover!"

 _They always hunt in packs, where's the others?_ Traea searched the sky. "where are you."

There was chaos on the other two ships. Admentus signaled them three times but they didn't seem to be listening.

"HEY ASSHOLES LISTEN!" He roared at the top of his lungs and the did the signal again with exaggerated motions.

Proteus saw the Harpies emerge from behind a cloud, "Traea! There!" He pointed.

"Archers!" she shouted.

Half of the soldiers pulled out bows and arrows.

The harpies split screeching. They descended on the ship in a flurry of feathers.

Some of the archers managed to shoot off arrows, but as skilled as they were the harpies were insanely fast.

Four arrows found four harpies, one in the chest, one in the wing, another in the leg, and the last in the eye of the woman faced monster.

Traea stepped in front of Jin who was fitting another arrow to his string. She smacked the oncoming harpy away and it screeched as it fell over the side of the ship leaving a fair amount of feathers behind. It splashed once but struggled into the air once more.

A harpy almost lifted Quorun into the sky by his robe before it got shot in the chest and Hadid grabbed Quorun and pulled him out of the harpies talons.

Some of the harpies wheeled away to dive in once more.

"Starboard! Starboard!" She shouted.

Some of the soldiers managed to turn toward the starboard side. Luckily they were able to form up in time and the harpies were met with rather prickly spears when they tried to dive in this time.

But just as they were stopped another group tried swooping in, they weren't allowing the crew time to reform.

Traea saw the three waves that the Harpies had set up. Her thoughts ran lightning fast. Her soldiers were getting battered left and right. Harpies were annoying and they'd never fought the ugly things on a ship before.

"Portside!" She shouted as the third group tried swooping in. Taking up a bow she fit an arrow to the string. "Archers! Fire on my mark!"

Three of the Harpies hurtled toward them low across the face of the water. Traea waited until they were almost on the ship, for a split second they disappeared behind the side of the ship. Traea released her arrow then aiming at empty space. About eight arrows followed her. The row of arrows went over the side of the ship exactly as the harpies rose from below to attack them. Instead they were hailed with arrows, their paths immediately went wonky directions and they splashed into the water. Harpies were fast, but predictable.

Because their pattern was ruined the rest of the harpies screeched and wheeled away.

"Reform!" Traea assessed the damage, no one was dead, that was a relief. But a few men had nasty slices from the Harpies's talons. She suddenly found her side empty.

Proteus stopped the bleeding on Carim's arm.

"There's the Prince!" One of the Harpies screeched, "get him!"

The lead harpy swooped down to snatch the prince followed by a second. Proteus was distracted by the heavy bleeding.

Luckily Traea quickly intervened. Spinning she chopped off the monster's head. The blood sprayed out from the neck and Traea set her feet and swung upward slicing open the second.

"I thought I told you to stay next to me." She muttered shoving the dead harpy off of Carim.

"Sorry." Proteus helped Carim sit up, "You okay?"

"Just fine your highness." Carim grinned covered in harpy blood. "But you should listen to Traea. She'll keep you safe."

"I'm trying my best."

"Are sure about that?" Traea sighed, she turned and impaled a Harpy on her sword and turned letting its weight crash onto the deck. It thought it could take her by surprise while she had her back to it. It was wrong.

"Do you deal with harpies often?" He asked tying a strip of cloth around Carim's arm.

"More than I'm happy with." Traea growled trying to free her sword.

Carim grinned, "Well I like it."

"Atleast someone does." Traea pulled the sword out of the harpy with a sound of snapping tendons and breaking bones. Blood oozed out onto the harpy's white plumage. The remaining harpies hovered unwilling to get close to the general surrounded by three of their dead.

"If they're hungry they should go find easier prey." She growled. "Go away!" She yelled.

"Do you think they'll listen?" Proteus asked amused.

"It's worth a try." Traea sighed as the Harpies spat at them. "Watch it." A harpy swooped low missing them as Traea covered Proteus's head, "Rude."

"Go away please!" Proteus said, "We don't want to hurt you." He called.

They laughed in the prince's face.

"Well, we tried." Proteus shrugged.

Traea decided to back the prince's words with a little threat. "Bow."

Helvid handed her his bow and she took an arrow. Swiftly pulling back the string she aimed and fired in one smooth motion.

The arrow hit the closest harpy in the eye and it screamed and fell into the water.

"We told you to back off!" Traea shouted, "The next flea ridden dirt bag that gets near out ships gets an arrow in the eye."

They hastily flew out of range.

"That should keep them back for a bit." She gave Helvid his bow back.

"They seem so eager." Proteus said.

"This is all your fault." She glared at Proteus.

"My fault?" Proteus frowned.

"Yes, with your beautiful monster attracting face." Wren gestured, "It's like attracting bees with honey."

Proteus laughed sheepishly, "I do seem to have a higher sea monster rate than most." He rubbed his head. "Wait did you just say I have a beautiful face?"

"It's common knowledge." Helvid said.

Rip appeared by Traea's side, "Traea these aren't the normal Harpies." He said blood staining his face, it wasn't his though.

"I know they're too stubborn." She saw them wheeling high above them. "They would've gone to find easier prey by now. The other two ships were right next to them but they were being completely ignored by the harpies.

"Traea!" Admentus shouted. "Look!" he pointed to just off the port stern. Where four ships with barely visible purple flags could be seen, "It's the Thracians."

"Are you serious?" Traea looked at the growing ships. "Fucking vultures."

"Traea what do we do?" Rip asked. "We've never had Harpies and Ships before." He nervously gripped his spear.

"It's okay Rip. We just have to think our way out of this." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

With her reassurance Proteus thought for a moment that everything was going to be alright.

But that's where things went wrong.

First the ship shuddered and jumped. Everyone on board yelled.

Traea slipped on Harpy blood and Proteus caught her.

The remaining harpies used the double distraction to launch a last ditch attack on the crew. Traea turned and managed to block a Harpy's strike on her sword but it made both her and Proteus, who was behind her, stumble back. A second harpy swooped in and managed to clip them with a wing.

They stopped sliding just as Proteus bumped the railing.

It would've been fine if that was all. But just as Proteus and Traea were catching their breath. A giant grey green tentacle rose out of the water and swept across the deck knocking both of them off the side of the ship.


	15. Washed up

Proteus woke slowly. He groaned and felt the sand under his hands and cheek. He opened his eyes slowly, it was dark. The moonlight barely touched the surface of things and he blinked trying to focus. It was quiet, the waves constant only that and the breezes. His head was throbbing, it felt like something was hitting the inside of his skull like a drum.

He groaned and grimaced. The sand moving underneath his fingertips. He just wanted to close his eyes again and sleep. A cool breeze brushing against his face woke him back up. He opened his eyes again trying to make out shapes. Finally his eyes focused. He saw Traea an arm's reach away, also lying on the beach.

She was on her back, her face angled towards his. One arm was across her stomach the other in the sand. Was she breathing? He couldn't tell.

He reached over and shook her, "Traea. Traea." He winced when a twinge ran through his neck, "Traea. Wake up."

Traea turned over and coughed spewing the seawater from her lungs. She groaned and opened her eyes that were rimmed with salt.

"Oh thank the gods, your alive." Proteus smiled tiredly.

Traea blinked, seeing the Prince's grin first thing after waking up was discombobulating. She rubbed her face and squinted, "Hey Proteus."

Proteus got his arms under him and he pushed himself up with difficulty, his legs were still in the water and he crawled over and helped her up. "What happened?"

Traea sat up feeling every muscle in her body complain. She coughed, "I don't know. Last thing I remember was falling over board." She got to her feet and grimaced. "There was a sea monster I think.

"Yeah, sounds about right." He looked around, "Where are we?"

"Good question." She looked around.

He looked up and frowned, "We can't be more than four hours away from where we were." He checked the stars. "Although I don't know how long floating takes." Traea helped him up. He winced because his chest felt like it had gotten kicked by a horse. "I hope the others are okay."

"Me too." She looked out to the sea but it was empty and dark. "They've got Admentus and Hadid though, they should be fine."

"Even with, Harpies, Thracians, and a sea monster?" Proteus asked.

Traea nodded, "We've dealt with worse." They made their way up the beach. "But I am a little worried."

Proteus saw her arm bruised and painful looking, "Are you alright?"

Traea grinned, "A little beat up but I think I'll live." She put him on a rock far enough away from the beach, "I'll start a fire so that you can dry off."

Proteus tried to get back up, "I'll help."

Traea shook her head and gently pushed him down, "It's okay, you should rest." She smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

Proteus didn't like it be he stayed put. He noted his surroundings, a few short trees, a lot of rocks to his left, the sea to his right the land rolled and dipped just like the waves, so it was hard to tell the difference in the dark. He took off his boot and poured the water out of it. He frowned as a little seaweed hit the sand, _how did that even get in there?"_ He quickly popped off his other boot and set both of them to the side. Looking around he slipped off his outer robe and lay it on the rock next to him. Doing a quick check, he still had his sword, which somehow managed to stay in his sash, and he still had his royal crest. His gloves had gotten lost though.

"Proteus."

Proteus jumped and turned around. "Hey."

"There's a small stream over there if you want to wash up." She pointed, her face was clear of sand. "I'll start the fire while you're over there."

"Thanks." Proteus got up and carefully walked in the direction she pointed.

Traea watched him go to make sure he didn't fall over.

Proteus found the stream. He dipped his hands in the water and started washing his face. Proteus pulled off his shirt next and soaked it in the stream. The water was running over rocks and it was just deep enough for him to go in up to his calf. He washed out all the sand in his shirt and then squeezed it. He flapped his shirt a few times and winced as the water hit his face.

He draped the shirt over his arm and made his way back to camp.

Traea had managed to start a small fire. The dry kindling was making a smokeless fire.

She looked at him and her eyes shot to his chest, "Ow."

Proteus blinked, "Sorry?"

Traea pointed, "Doesn't that hurt?"

Proteus looked down at his chest, it was one big bruise, "Look at that." He lifted his arm, it was bruised too. "Must've been from when that sea monster whacked us."

"Must be." She held up her arm, "Got mine too." Her forearm was bruised.

"How is your arm not broken?" Proteus asked, he held his ribs as he sit down.

"My forearms are as hard as rocks." She tapped her good one, "All that martial arts training." She handed him the stick, "I'm going to wash all this sand off me. Don't let it go out."

"Got it."

Proteus gently poked the fire and added a few more sticks. He peeked at Traea's things, her sword was laying out already cleaned. She must have scrubbed it with sand. It was laying free of its sheath. He carefully picked it up, he hadn't gotten a good look at it earlier. It was different than other swords he'd seen. Longer and heavier it was still curved and sharp. It had a definite stabbing point and the grip was braided leather. It flashed blue in the moonlight. The sheath was actually hardened lacquered wood which was rare to see. He hoped it wouldn't warp with the water, it was such a nice sheath. It was dark and shiny as well both ends were capped in metal. He tapped it, it seemed like iron or was it bronze? Proteus had a slight inkling that Traea used the sheath as a second weapon if she needed. The soldiers had mentioned something about a two-sword technique. He sighed, he really hoped they were okay. Knowing Admentus they were fine but he still worried. Now the question was what they were going to do. They had no idea where they were, no idea if the thracians were still on them, no idea how to get back. Proteus repositioned the boots so that they could dry faster. Looking at the stars he looked to the south where Syracuse probably was. He put both the sword and sheath back in their place.

"That's better." Traea appeared and put her boots next to the fire and laid out her shirt to dry. "We're going to be sore tomorrow." She sat down stretching out her legs, "I hope these dry soon."

Proteus smiled and put the fire stick aside, "So what's the plan?"

Traea nodded to the north, "I took a look around, I think there's a village a few clicks down the coast in that direction."

Proteus furrowed his brow, that was the opposite direction they wanted to go in. "Are we checking it out?"

Traea sighed, "I think it's our best bet, if we can get a ship there that'll be great." She looked at her sword and inspected it, "And I want to get a grasp on the situation. Maybe news about guppy and the others made it there."

Proteus looked in the direction Traea pointed, "Yeah." Despite his best efforts his face creased in worry. "Tomorrow."

Traea added some more wood to the fire and picked up her shirt. "Go to sleep." She slid the sleeve down the length of her blade. "I'll keep watch."

Proteus looked at her for a moment before nodding. "Alright."

He laid down and turned onto his side facing the fire. Traea slid her sword into its sheath gently and rested it against her shoulder. After a moment she reached over and pushed some hay over him that she had collected earlier, "stay warm."

Proteus chuckled and blew a piece of hay out of his mouth. "You think of everything." He burrowed deeper under the hay which was very warm.

"Of course." Traea smiled, "Your father would kill me if I let you freeze."

Proteus smiled and lay his head on his arm, "You have an interesting relationship with my father."

Traea laughed turning away and then back, "I think it's pretty typical. I would know because I have sooo many friends." She placed a hand on her chest.

Proteus chuckled, "I can see why, you're so thoughtful." He shifted down lower into the hay. "Admentus tried to explain it to me, he said it's probably because you come off as eccentric."

"Eccentric? Me?" Traea asked, "I don't believe it."

Proteus shrugged, "me either."

Traea smiled, "Go to sleep."

"Now you're just ignoring the question." He smirked.

"And you're too tired to recognize sarcasm." Traea returned, "Sleep, we're leaving at sunrise."

Proteus nodded and after a moment of silence he opened his eyes again and looked up at her, "Traea."

"Are you always this restless?"

Proteus smiled, "Yeah actually. But you seem to help." He got up and crawled over to her. "Hope you don't mind." He lay down.

Traea smiled, perfectly within arm's reach. "Good night"

The general really was nice. "Goodnight." Proteus closed his eyes and slept.

Ares pulled his spear out of the giant celestial bull. It was one of Artemis's favorites, but Ares didn't care. It's blood oozed out onto the rocks of the mountain he had chased it up and down. The blood caused some flowers to spring up out of the cracks of the rocks but Ares immediately crushed them underneath his foot.

"Ares."

Ares plunged the point of his spear into the ground and it stuck. "I thought I told you it was lord Ares." He unsheathed his sword and set about skinning the bull whose skin sparkled like starlight.

"I'm older than you."

Ares aggressively sliced open the bull's stomach, "What did you say?"

Eris rolled her eyes dramatically and slid her hair over her shoulder, "Lord Ares." She snaked her way to his side, "I did as you asked."

Ares smiled, "Fantastic. Let's see how my sister will react when her precious order is thrown into-"

"Chaos." Eris smirked.

Ares glared at Eris. "Madness." He ripped the skin off the bull, "Then my father will see who he favors more."

Eris rolled her eyes, petty squabbles between petulant siblings and an irresponsible father. It was a waste of her time.

Ares broke the horns off the bull with a snap so loud it sounded like thunder, "Perfect."

Eris frowned, such power in the hands of children. What a waste. She draped herself in a twisted tree that had started to bud but immediately died at her touch.

"I sent the harpies and the sea monster like you asked, and I visited Thrace. What now?"

Ares started up a fire, "Now I want you standby and wait until I say." He added oil to the fire.

"Just stand by?"

Ares's eyes flashed annoyance, "Did I stutter?"

Eris sighed and started to smoke, "No. But what exactly do you want to do? If Zeus finds out what you're doing, he won't like it."

Ares ripped his spear through her form. But she merely sighed and rematerialized, "I'm trying to help you."

"I don't want your advice." Ares growled, "Now go away until I call for you again."

Eris clicked her tongue and vanished.

Ares tossed the bull onto the fire and the scent of greasy meat filled the air. He smiled, Ares was a simple god. All he wanted was recognition for his warrior skills, and a war where he could use them to kill, maim, and tear through powerless creatures.


	16. Docking

Proteus rubbed his tongue against the roof of his mouth, he burned it a little bit eating the rabbit Traea had caught earlier. They were walking into the small town that was a few kilometers away from where they had camped last night.

They were walking near the docks where the small town was busy hauling in the day's catch. Proteus looked around and felt nice in his anonymity for a moment.

Traea led him to a small tavern facing the sea. They went in and Traea sat down.

Proteus was confused, "Shouldn't we be asking people about our friends?"

Traea smiled, "We're trying to keep a low profile."

The owner came over bringing a jug of wine. "Can I fill you a glass?"

Traea smiled, "Just one for me."

He put down a cup and poured. "What brings you here?" He asked the inevitable question. He'd never seen them before and they looked a little lost.

"We're looking for our friends." Proteus said.

The man nodded.

"Have any navy ships come in? Or people washed ashore?" Traea put up a question.

"Has there been a wreck?" The owner asked.

"We don't know." Proteus answered.

The owner shrugged. "Sorry, we ain't got any news of a wreck or any bodies." He paused, "Where are you two from?"

"Syracuse. That's where we're going. Do you have any ships going that way?"

"Sure, plenty all the time." He frowned, "We're you two youngsters shipwrecked?"

Traea laughed, "Sort of. Not really."

"Ah, well you ain't more than few days ship ride to Syracuse.

He looked at their appearances, they were a bit sandy and unkempt like they had spent the night out. But upon further examination, their clothes looked well made. The young man's was well tailored and the material wasn't something to scoff at. He did a double take on the man's face, where had he seen that face before?

Luckily for Proteus and everyone involved a sudden shout of alarm came from outside.

Everyone looked up and a few of the patrons went outside, mostly fishermen.

Both Traea and Proteus looked up.

"One of the ships got attacked!" A man yelled into the tavern, "Come on!" He ran back outside.

Both Traea and Proteus dashed outside. A ship was limping into port, it's bow sagging in the water. It wasn't their ship but they still ran down to the dock for news.

The sailors were all jumping off the boat and several of the townspeople tried to help.

"Hemeros! What happened?" A man ran up to a sailor.

"We were boarded by Thracians."

"Thracian pirates?" the villager asked.

"no, Thracians, they had a flag and everything." He stood on his own. "Bunch of bastards. They were attacking ships left and right." He winced.

"Crazy as their king." The villager spat.

Traea and Proteus glanced at each other, it was obvious who they were looking for.

"Yeah, so obviously we fought back." The guy said, "But we didn't do much," he gestured to their ship. "Look at Nyse, she won't be able to sail for weeks."

"Captain Hemeros." A sailor stumbled up to the captain.

"Arne!" The Captain tried to catch the lithe sailor but they were both unsteady on their feet and the sailor slid out of his Captain's grip.

Proteus stepped forward and caught the sailor and lifted him up.

The captain's eyes flicked to Proteus before going back to his sailor, "What is it Arne?"

The sailor panted and leaned his head back, his lungs hurt, "Another boat just came in and it was attacked too."

"What? Who's?" The captain furrowed his brow

"Another one?" The villager asked.

"Raynan's." the man feebly pointed. There was another ship limping into port.

"Oh gods Raynan. I'm gonna go help." The villager ran towards the other ship, his son was on that boat.

The Captain had a worried expression, he winced and held his side. He looked at Arne, "Arne, are you okay?"

"One of those guys hit me in the ribs." He rubbed his side and then looked at Proteus who was looking at him worried. "Thanks man."

"No problem." Proteus smiled, "Are you okay?"

"I think so." He winced.

"Thank you." The captain looked at Proteus. "uh…I haven't seen you before."

"You wouldn't have, we're just passing through." Proteus lowered the man to the ground. "You okay?"

The captain sighed, "I'm just worried. I mean Thracians. Thracians! We haven't had anything like this happen in what… a thousand years?"

"Yeah, it's worrying." Proteus nodded. "Traea."

Traea was on her knees at the man's side, "Do you mind laying down for a second so I can check you're ribs?"

The sailor nodded and Traea eased him down onto the ground.

The captain blinked at the sudden appearance of a wild Traea. "Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. Traea. Nice to meet you." She reached over and shook his hand, "This idiot who forgot to introduce himself is Proteus."

"Nice to meet you." The captain nodded.

"She's right, I'm an idiot." Proteus smiled.

"No you're not." Traea scolded and then turned back to her patient, "Tell me if you feel any pain." She gently prodded the sailor's ribs.

"So Thracians? Did they have any prisoners?"

The captain frowned, "Sorry. Are you looking for someone?"

"Ow." The sailor winced.

Traea frowned, "I'm going to need to see your ribs, can I take off your shirt?"

The sailor grinned, "Be my guest."

"Arne. Be polite." The captain said.

Traea snorted, "That's right young man. I'm not interested in freshly hatched chicks." She gently pulled his shirt up.

"Kick me while I'm down why don't you." He winced.

Traea lifted his shirt and saw his ribs were a deep purple black. "those are probably fractured." She felt around. "You're plenty pretty. Arne was it?"

"Yeah." He winced, "I can't blame you, I'm looking at the two handsomest men I've ever seen." The sailor muttered a bit woozy.

Everyone had a good chuckle.

"Hey you." Traea waved over a villager, "Bind his ribs and then move him somewhere safe and keep him warm."

The villager pointed to himself.

"Yes, you. And when I say keep him warm, I mean it. _Warm._ " She smiled at Arne, "You're going to be fine handsome, nothings broken." She pulled his shirt back down.

"Thanks doctor." He smiled, "Guess I can be back to work soon Hemeros." He looked up at the captain.

"You need to rest it properly or you'll be out longer." She said binding his side. "At least two weeks. Understand?"

"Yes ma'm."

Traea flinched, her soldiers usually called her by name.

"Can I take him now?" The villager shifted his feet.

Traea looked up, "Do you have a stretcher? I don't want any stress on those ribs."

The villager opened his mouth and then just nodded meekly.

"Are you guys going to be okay?" Proteus asked.

The captain smiled, "We're tough. We can handle it."

Proteus grinned, "I bet. Those Thracians don't know what's coming."

The captain laughed, "oh hoho! You wanna join Proteus? We could use help now that this idiot is out of commission."

"Hey! Don't replace me!" The sailor complained.

"Lay down!" Traea pushed him back to the ground.

"Sorry, But we've got to keep moving right Traea?"

Traea nodded.

"You sure? Traveling with these Thracian's running amok might be dangerous."

Proteus frowned.

"Why don't you guys stay the night at my place. My wife makes a killer grilled fish. You can decide what to do in the morning."

"Who are we to turn down a free meal." Proteus smiled. "But let us help you with your ship first."

"You got yourself a deal." He smiled and they shook hands, "I've got to check on the rest of my crew but would you mind having your friend take care of some more injured folks?"

Proteus looked at Traea.

"no problem." Traea smiled helping move Arne onto a stretcher.

"Thanks."

Proteus helped Traea up. "You okay with this? I know you told us to keep a low profile."

Traea shrugged. "I know I shouldn't expect too much, you stick out no matter what." She looked over to where they were keeping some of the injured sailors, "I'm going to help over there. You go try to get info from some of the others."

Proteus smiled, "Thanks Traea."

"Be careful now." Traea watched him join some other young men rushing off to help.

She undid her sash and took off her outer robe only leaving her shirt and pants on. She folded her robe put it on a crate with her sword resting on top of it. Rolling up her sleeves she approached the makeshift infirmary.

"Are you the doctor?" One of the men asked stepping in front of her.

"I'm trained." Traea confirmed.

"Oh step aside Laudem, we need all the help we can get." An older woman in her thirties waved away the man, "can you help me bandage dear?"

Traea smiled and nodded, "Yes, Ma'm." She stood on the other side of the table and started cleaning a sailor's cut leg.

"Don't pay Laudem no mind. He means well." The woman winked, "I'm Thalassa."

"Traea." The general smiled liking the friendly woman.

"You ain't from around here."

Traea nodded, "I'm a traveler. We were stopping by, but I can't just leave if I can help."

"That's sweet." She tied the bandage. "Do you do medical work often?" The woman noticed the efficiency and experience that accompanied Traea's treatment.

Traea realized she might be found out, "My skills are always in demand no matter where I go." She smiled.

"Thalassa!" Two men ran up. "Help! Coeus is hurt!" They panted.

Traea and Thalassa both looked up.

"Thalassa stay, I got this." Traea raced back with the two men.

They ran over to the second ship and someone was screaming. The ship wasn't in such bad shape as the other but it still looked ragged.

"He's on deck." The men pointed.

Traea jumped on board and saw a boy lying on the deck screaming as two sailors tried to hold him down.

Traea immediately went over and laid down her basket of supplies, "What's wrong?"

"His leg." The two sailors nodded sweating.

The boy's thigh was bent at an unnatural direction.

Traea glanced at it and back to the other two, "keep him still."

"We're trying." They grunted as the boy tried to shake them off.

Traea looked the boy in the eye, "Coeus." She said calmly, "I'm going to help you. But you need to stop moving."

The boy saw her face and stilled, even if he still looked scared.

"Good." She smiled, "I'm going to set your leg before we move you okay?"

The boy nodded.

She moved back to his leg, she handed one of the sailor's a stick, "have him bite on this."

They frowned but put it in his mouth at her behest.

Traea cut off the leg of the pants and then gently felt the leg, the boy gasped and winced. It felt like a clean break in the middle of the femur, there didn't seem to be any bad internal bleeding. It would've been bad if the bone punctured the artery.

"I'm going to realign the bone. This is going to hurt a bit." Traea said.

She gestured one of the men over to hold his upper thigh still. She was glad she was doing this, Thalassa probably didn't have the strength to set a thigh bone.

"Okay." Traea gripped his leg and pulled squeezing the break together.

Coeus screamed through his piece of wood and Traea carefully aligned the bone. She fought against the forces that wanted to push the bone out of place and straightened his leg with precision. Finally she finished and then bound the leg with braces.

The poor boy was sweating. He was pale and his chest heaved with exertion.

"Okay I'm done." She wiped her forehead. "Stretcher!" She shouted. "You're going to be fine now Coeus."

Coeus managed to give Traea a feeble smile.

"Make sure he doesn't go into shock." Traea told the two, "Keep him warm and dry and watch him like a hawk for the next twelve hours."

"Thank you, doctor." The sailor nodded.

Traea smiled, forgetting to mention she wasn't really a doctor.

Proteus tossed a coil of rope over the side of ship and a sailor below caught it.

"Thanks Proteus." A young sailor smiled glad for the help.

Proteus nodded, "No problem Nomos. Say, did you see any prisoners on the Thracian ship? Or any other attacked ships?"

Nomos thought for a moment, "There weren't any prisoners. What ship are you looking for?"

"My friend's ship the Osprey." Proteus said, "They were also attacked by Thracians."

"Oh no. I hope they're okay." The sailor truly looked worried, "I didn't see anything sorry."

"It's okay." Proteus smiled picking up a crate, "the mystery continues."

"How long has it been?"

"We've been separated since yesterday." Proteus sighed, "but anything could've happened by now."

"Well I hope you find them." Nomos picked up a sack of something.

"Thanks." Proteus turned to put more things in the crate.

From above he heard a loud snap. Proteus looked up and dropped the crate.

"Nomos!"

Running he tackled Nomos. Nomos yelped as the prince grabbed him and rolled. Another snap and a yard arm from the main mast crashed onto the deck. It smashed into the railing and several crates and barrels splintered and exploded.

Proteus got up on his hands and knees, "You okay Nomos?"

Nomos panted having turned nearly white, "Yeah." He swallowed and nodded, "I'm alright."

Proteus gave him a hand up and looked at the yard arm that lay on the deck.

"Are you guys okay?" Captain Hemeros ran onto the deck. "that could've killed you!"

Proteus held up a hand, "We're fine."

A few sailors rushed on deck to help.

"Thanks Proteus." Nomos held onto his arm.

"Don't mention it." Proteus looked up checking for more falling beams. "Lucky no one else was on board."

"Secure the rigging." The captain ordered.

Traea appeared and nodded to Proteus appreciatively, "Nice save."

Proteus turned and saw Traea looking at the damage, "thanks."

"Hey Traea." The captain grinned, "No one's hurt."

"That's good." She turned to Proteus, "well done."

Proteus nodded.

"Are you alright?" She looked at Nomos.

"Yes ma'm." Nomos bobbed his head.

"Good." She half turned away, "be careful from now on."

"Got it." Proteus grinned

Traea smirked and ran a concerned eye over Nomos, "See ya." She walked back down the gangplank.

"She's nice. Like my mom." Nomos said in awe.

Proteus laughed, "Yes, but don't let her hear that."


	17. Fence post and Seaweed

"Here you go." Hemeros's wife, Leia placed a plate of steaming fish on the table, "careful it's hot."

Proteus smiled, "thank you for having us."

"It's the least we can do, after you helped out." She turned to get the vegetables.

"You both were gods sent." Hemeros placed the vegetables on the table holding his wife casually around the waist. "We could use a few more of you around here." He helped his pregnant wife sit down.

"We're glad we could help." Proteus said eagerly, "Though I wish we didn't have to."

Hemeros served out the fish and salad, "I second you there, I can only think about what's going to happen now."

"It's worrisome for sure."

"Your ship was also attacked by Thracians right?" Leia asked.

Proteus nodded, "We both fell overboard. We were hoping to get some word about our friends here but I don't think anyone knows anything."

"I'm sorry." Leia heaped more fish on his plate, her instincts taking over before she could stop herself.

"It's okay." Proteus smiled as more fish got put on his plate, "That probably means they got away."

"You're right."

"How are you guys planning on getting home?" Hemeros asked. "Taking a ship now is a little risky. I doubt anyone is sailing anytime soon."

"Proteus and I thought we'd travel down to Reggio and get a ship from there." Traea said.

"Oh my, that's so far." Leia said worried. "Hemeros do you think we could get a horse for them?"

"We couldn't possibly ask for a horse." Proteus hastily stopped them, "you'll be needing them without your ships."

"That's at least a weeks walk to Reggio from here." Hemeros said worried, "And who knows how safe it is anymore."

"Someone can spare one horse, and if you're going to Syracuse you can get word there." Leia suggested, "Or you could stay here for a few days. Rest up."

"Unfortunately, we need to get back to Syracuse and look for our friends." Traea smiled, "But we appreciate it."

"Seriously, if you guys want to stay it would be no problem at all." Hemeros said, knowing full well that the two kindhearted people sitting at his table would rather jump into the sea than impose on them.

Traea laughed, "Thank you, but we really do need to get back to Syracuse urgently."

Leia winked, "That's too bad, Hemeros really wanted to steal Proteus for his crew."

"I knew it." Traea grinned, "You can have him Hemeros if I can steal Leia, this fish is amazing."

"This fish is amazing." Proteus didn't object to being traded.

"You're asking me to choose between fish and Proteus? That's unfair." Hemeros smiled.

"Seriously though, this is amazing." Proteus took another bite.

"Thank you." Leia smiled, "Have more."

Traea almost laughed as Proteus's plate was filled again when he already had so much. His face looked like he couldn't possibly eat all that.

"So what do you two do?" Hemeros asked curious. He couldn't help but wonder. Proteus seemed like a well-educated young man of substantial wealth, though he was much harder working than Hemeros expected most rich people to be. He spoke well and with that inflection that only educated people have. Traea was an interesting case, she looked very active and when she retrieved her sword it had surprised him. But she was also medically trained and she seemed very used to high stress situations. Well educated but without that accent Proteus had.

"My father's a merchant." Proteus said, "but I'm studying at the moment." He didn't like lying but he didn't want to put these people in danger.

"I'm his father's employee and he told me to look after Proteus while he's off roaming around." Traea sighed, "I'm his pseudo body guard and it's turning me grey early."

Hemeros laughed, "I can imagine." Proteus seemed like the type to run towards danger rather than away from it.

"I'm sorry I'm so much trouble." Proteus said sheepishly.

"No you're fine. But trouble is attracted to you like a magnet." Traea sighed.

 _I knew it_. "I wasn't expecting you to be a body guard. That sounds exciting." Hemwros nodded.

"It's got its perks." Traea smiled. "It doesn't help though that Proteus's father is super over protective, If I return him damaged he'll have my head."

"I wouldn't let him do that." Proteus assured her.

"I don't think you could stop him." Traea took a sip of water. "I'm in for a world of hurt when we get back." She looked haunted.

"He's not _that_ protective." But Proteus sounded unconvinced.

"Who have _you_ been living with?" Traea looked at him.

Leia laughed, "seems like you two know each other well.

"You think so?" Proteus asked.

Traea turned to Hemeros tearing into some bread, "See what I mean? He's too precious, people constantly want a piece of him."

Hemeros smiled agreeing, "I can see why you're so attached." He glanced at Proteus and his wife laughing, "And why you're so stressed."

Traea nodded, the two of them understanding the pressure of protecting a gem of Syracuse.

"It must be fun traveling together." Leia said placing a hand on her belly.

"There's never a dull moment, that's for certain." Proteus grinned. "How long have you two been married?"

"Oh, about a year now." Leia smiled, "But we've known each other forever. He used to run around telling everyone he'd marry me when we were kids. I guess he still does."

Proteus smiled, "That's sweet."

"I know. You should've seen him when he first asked to take me out. He could barely speak." Leia put a hand to her face, "My parents were wondering when he'd finally ask."

Proteus glanced at Hemeros who was in conversation with Traea. "Is that so?"

"He looks very brave, but I'm afraid he's not the best when it comes to emotions and things." Leila sighed, "I had to drop some very big hints before he got anything."

"Ah." Proteus had to hold down his grin.

"You should've seen him propose."

"Are you two talking about me?" Hemeros asked seeing them giggle.

"Just about how you proposed to me." Leia winked.

Hemeros paled, "Please don't, everyone in town knows, they don't need to."

"Oooh. Embarrassing story? Do tell." Traea grinned.

Hemeros looked personally affronted, "I thought we were allies Traea."

"I'm on the side of juicy gossip." Traea leaned in, "Go on Leia."

"Well, we were over by the sea cliffs-"

"Hey!" Hemeros blushed red.

"which is our favorite place to be." Leila plowed on, "And he was so nervous, I thought he wanted to jump."

Both Traea and Proteus grinned.

"We were enjoying the view when he turned to me and shouted, at the top of his lungs. 'Me Marry!'"

Proteus drew back in shock and Traea burst out laughing, she threw her head back and slapped her knee.

"He took a full minute to get the words in the right order." Leia laughed.

Traea was nearly crying she was laughing so hard.

Proteus was looking at Hemeros with something akin to pity.

"Why do you insist on embarrassing me Leia?" Hemeros had his face in his hand blushing up to his ears.

Leia held his hand, "Because you're cute embarrassed."

Hemeros waved his hand, "Not in front of guests please."

Both Traea and Proteus looked at the couple, they were good together.

"Well, I suppose I should trade one embarrassing story for another." Traea grinned.

Hemeros perked up, "Really?"

"It's only fair." Traea nodded.

Proteus grinned and looked over at Traea, "I'm intrigued."

"As you should be." She said gravely.

"Is that so?"

"It's the story of how I met your father." Traea held up her bread.

"My father and it's an embarrassing story?"

Traea nodded, "The first time I met your father I threw a cat at his face."

"you did not." Proteus sat up.

"I did." Traea nodded, "not even on accident either."

Hemeros was grinning from ear to ear, and Leia smiled.

"I had taken a piglet from the farm and was hiding it in secret. So when your dad walked around the corner I panicked and threw a cat at him."

Proteus was laughing, "why, why a piglet? Why a cat?"

"I thought the cat would distract him while I ran away." Traea said as if it were obvious. "So I threw it and grabbed the piglet and ran for it."

"How old were you?" Leia asked.

"Older than I'd like to admit." Traea grinned. "However, the cat did not distract him in the slightest and he returned it to me later with a bell."

Proteus turned his face away but his shoulders shook and Traea pushed him. Hemeros was less polite and laughed out loud.

"What happened to the piglet?" Leia asked.

"Oh, he's fine. He sleeps at the foot of my bed now." Traea sighed, "It's not that funny Proteus."

Proteus turned back to her managing to keep a straight face, "your right it's not that funny." His face broke out into a grin.

Traea rolled her eyes. "Laugh all you want pony tail."

There was a sudden loud knock at the door.

Traea and Proteus both tensed up and Proteus put a hand on Traea's to keep her from grabbing her sword.

"Hemeros! Is Proteus there?" One of Hemeros's crew members shouted from the other side of the door. "Hemerooooooooos!"

Hemeros rolled his eyes and gestured for his wife to sit down, "These boys don't know when to leave me alone."

Both Traea and Proteus smiled thinly. Proteus took his hand away quickly but not before Leia saw them.

"What is it?" Hemeros opened the door and three sailors grinned at them.

"He is here! Hemeros you greedy bastard you were keeping Proteus to yourself."

Hemeros simply sighed and came back to the table.

The sailors stepped into the house and nodded at Leia, "Good evening Leia."

"Hello boys." Leia smiled and rubbed her belly. "What brings you here?"

"We're here to check up on the newcomers ma'm." They said respectfully.

One turned, "Proteus, are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes. That's the plan." Proteus smiled.

One of the sailors with caramel colored hair handed Leia a basket of fresh fruit and she thanked him.

"That's too bad, we wanted to thank you somehow." The sailor named Brad sat down.

"Maybe you can provide him with a horse then. They're going to Reggio, it'll take them forever on foot." Hemeros smirked.

"Wait. Wait. That's really not necessary." Proteus waved his hands. "Please don't we couldn't."

Traea chuckled to herself and took the basket of fruit from Leia, "Where would you like this?"

"Near the cabbage please." Leia pointed.

Traea nodded.

"We really can't." Proteus was doing his best to keep them from giving him a horse. "We'll catch a ride or something, it's fine."

Traea returned to Leia's side, "How many months has it been?" indicating her swelling stomach.

"five." Leia smiled. "Four more to go."

"And how is the morning sickness?" Traea asked. "Are you in any pain?"

Leia shook her head, "My feet swell and I've got strange cravings for salted fish and spinach but that's all normal. Or so I've been told."

Traea smiled, "Well you look healthy to me. And how is Hemeros doing with the almost fatherhood thing?"

"He's treating me like a queen." Leia laughed, "I don't mind it though."

Traea kneeled down at her side, "As he should, may I?"

Leia gave Traea her hand, "You don't like being idle do you?"

Traea turned her arm over, "I'm afraid not. I've always been a busy body." She felt her pulse. "The spinach cravings probably mean that you want more iron. If you can, try to eat a little more red meat."

"Red meat. alright."

Traea gave her back her arm, "You have it lucky, I know a lot of ladies who have the worst pregnancies. They have sickness and they can't remember their left feet from their right."

Leia smiled, "I'm guessing you've never had children."

Traea grinned, "You'd guess right." Traea sighed, "I'm afraid I wouldn't be much use twice my size and round as a melon."

Leia frowned, she understood the reality of women trying to work in men's fields. It wasn't the most accepting of places. Not for the first time Leia wondered what kind of person Traea was to find herself working as a bodyguard. She seemed very sharp witted, and compassionate, surely there were other options available to her. But maybe she liked this kind of work. So the question was why. Leia also knew that it wasn't her business so she decided to change topics.

"I think you should rescue Proteus. They're about to give him a herd of horses."

Macros tried to get Proteus to see reason, "Before you say no, why don't you ask Traea. I bet she'd appreciate horses." Marcos suggested.

Proteus shook his head, "Thank you, but you've done enough for us already."

Traea stood behind him, "Yes that's quite right."

Proteus nearly sighed in relief, now that Traea was there to stop them he didn't have to feel so bad about refusing.

"We can't take a horse from one of you guys." Traea said firmly, "But if you can find a horse that belongs to someone still with a ship we'd appreciate it."

"What?" Proteus jumped.

"You don't want to walk all that way, trust me." Traea said.

"Finally someone sees sense." Hemeros exclaimed.

"But Traea…" Protues tried to tell her to help him say no.

"Only if you can find someone willing to give it up." Traea added another stipulation.

Proteus just gave in, "You heard her." He sighed.

"Well why don't we take you guys around town for a bit?" Yoray suggested. "We could find you a horse that way. Plus a lot of guys want to buy you drinks as thanks."

"Uhhhh." Proteus looked at Traea.

"That sounds great!" Brad's face lit up.

"Uhhhh."

Hemeros looked at his wife and she nodded. "Let's go boys!" He kissed his wife then grabbed his cloak.

The three sailors grabbed Proteus and pulled him out of his seat.

"Traea you coming?" Yoray asked.

Traea shook her head, "Nah, I'm going to take a bath. Have fun Proteus."

Proteus's eyes widened, "Wait, Traea!" he was pulled out the door protesting. "Traea!"

The door shut and Leia and Traea grinned to each other.

* * *

Proteus was pushed into a busy tavern and he was met by a whole horde of people who cheered as he stumbled through the door.

Hemeros put an arm around Proteus's shoulder and gestured to the room, "Look at all these people who want to buy you a drink Proteus!" He laughed.

Proteus waved and smiled, but it seemed forced. "Wow."

* * *

Traea sat in the steaming water and sighed in pleasure. Her hair was curled into a bun on top of her head and she draped herself over the edge of the pool, exposing her back to the cool air. It was late enough for Traea to be alone in the bath. The heat eased her tiredness away.

She had been almost too eager to clean off all the sand and sweat on her. She wouldn't consider herself a clean freak, but she hated being so salty, sandy, and tired. The woman tending to the bath had taken away her clothes to scrub. Traea reached over to grabbed a bar of soap and then glanced at her sword that was sitting on a bench a little way away. Traea sunk down into the water up to her chin and looked up at the moon.

 _We need to hurry back._

Traea sunk down even lower and really didn't want to get out of the warm water and into the cold air.

* * *

Proteus felt his face start to heat up which meant he was a drink away from being full blown drunk. Which he avoided like the plague. It wasn't exactly a great idea for the crown prince to be red faced and woozy saying whatever came to mind.

"Want a refill?" Hemeros asked.

Proteus shook his head, "I think I'm okay." He showed him his full cup. "Thanks." He leaned his chin on his hand.

Hemeros sat across from him, he looked so happy. He and Leia had looked so happy. Even now he was laughing and joking with his sailors without a care in the world despite his ship being in tatters. Truly he was a man worthy of admiration.

"Hemeros, what's it like being married?" Proteus asked a little woozy.

"He never goes out with us anymore." Carin complained. "Being married is the worst."

"Who would want to go out with you losers?" Hemeros pushed him away. "You want to say that to Leia's face?"

"Course not captain. Don't tell her I said that." The crew clearly loved Leia.

"That's what I thought." Hemeros gave Carin a look. "Why do you ask Proteus?"

Proteus knew that his grip on his thoughts were slipping, but his head was fuzzy and his face was warm so he didn't care so much. Proteus rubbed his face, "I'm probably getting married soon."

Half of the people in the place stood up and looked over.

"You are? To who?"

Proteus smiled and shrugged, "Don't know." He tilted his head, "I knew for a while, but I don't know anymore."

Hemeros gestured for everyone to sit down, "Why don't you know anymore?"

"Well I've been betrothed since I was fourteen but she left so I'm not really sure what to do." Proteus looked at Hemeros's face and put up a hand, "Wait, wait, we parted on good terms, so don't think badly of her." He grabbed his shoulder, "Okay?"

Hemeros nodded, "Okay, okay."

Proteus smiled, "Well, anyways, now I've got to find someone else, or someone will be found for me."

"Is there someone who you wanted to marry?" Hemeros asked curious.

Proteus frowned in thought, "I don't think so… I'm not really." He shook his head. "I didn't have to worry about it for so long." He sighed, "But now I do and I don't know what to do about it."

"Why are you getting married?" Hemeros asked.

"Well everyone needs me to so I can do my job, but I'm not sure I'm ready for that." Proteus sighed into his hands, "I mean, you and Leia seem so happy but I'm not sure I can provide that for someone. I'm already so busy as it is I can barely make time for myself."

Hemeros gestured everyone back into their own conversations.

"And now there's Thracians attacking Syracuse and I'll have to deal with that too." Proteus looked upward at the heavens, "I just don't know if I can handle all of it."

Hemeros sat next to Proteus and pat him on the back. It was clear that Proteus was a good man, and good men always felt their burden of responsibility the most. "Proteus. I don't know anything about your situation, but maybe you ought to be honest to the people around you before anything else."

Proteus frowned, "How am I supposed to do that when I don't even know what I want?"

"Well, tell them that. Leia and I are the same, sometimes we don't know why we're confused but we are confused so we say so." Hemeros suggested.

Proteus blinked at him, "really?"

"yeah. It's important to say what you're thinking." Hemeros tilted his drink, "But about this marriage thing. When you find the right person, it's much easier than most people think." He grinned.

"Oh. Okay."

Hemeros smiled and nudged Proteus, "Cheer up, you're a good man. You'll work it out."

Proteus nodded and bowed his head, "I suppose."

Hemeros took a sip of his drink. "So. What about Traea?"

"Traea?" Proteus asked. "What about her?"

Hemeros paused for a moment. "Aren't you two… friends?"

Proteus blinked and then nodded, "yes." His eyes widened, "yes we are!"

Hemeros had a bemused smile on his face, "You seem happy about it."

"I am." Proteus assured him. "I wish I was her friend earlier, isn't she cool?"

"Uh. Yeah." Hemeros said, "I mean, absolutely, but don't you have something else to say about her?"

Proteus stood up suddenly, "You're right, I'll go and talk to her right now." He looked at the sailors, "Do you know where the bathhouse is?"

Hemeros glanced at Proteus's cup which was empty now, _I'm not sure this was a good idea._

* * *

Traea pat her chest dry with a towel and put the soap back in its box. She was finally clean and relaxed which she could say she hadn't been in the past three weeks. It was quiet and peaceful-

"Traea!"

Traea jolted, that was Proteus's voice.

"Traea!"

 _Damn it._

She threw a robe around herself and grabbed her sword. She nearly slipped on the tile but sprinted toward the entrance.

"Traea! Are you here?"

Traea ran to the front and burst out of the bathhouse. She was about to draw her sword when Proteus tackled her in a hug.

"Traea!" he laughed.

"Proteus!" Traea managed to keep her feet, but just barely, "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Everything's great!" he kept her from drawing her sword, "Stop that."

"What is it?" Traea tried to tug him off so she could face the enemy.

"You're such a great friend. Traea." Proteus hiccupped.

"What?"

"You're a great friend. And I decided you should know." Proteus said, "And a pretty good body guard too. Got it?"

Traea was rather confused, "Yeah. I got it. Are you hurt?"

Proteus shook his head. "I'm okay."

Traea looked around searching for attackers. Instead she saw the fascinated faces of the sailors who had followed Proteus. She saw them staring and smirked.

"These guys got you drunk didn't they."

Proteus nodded, "Yup." He was a really good drinker but he had pretty much taken everyone's offered drinks so in the end he had succumbed. "They kept on offering me wine."

"Ah, I knew you wouldn't be able to say no." Traea pat his back, "Why did you come here?"

Proteus peeled himself off her shoulder, "Oh! I wanted-" He frowned for a second looking at her, and then turned her around and pushed her back inside, "It can wait until you get dressed."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." Proteus politely turned the other way and blocked the others view of her. "Please take your time."

 _What a gentleman._ Traea rolled her eyes and accepted her clothes from the woman who gave her a half smile out of pity. Traea tipped her generously.

Traea threw on the shirt and pants ignoring the robe for now and flipped the sword around in her hand. She tapped Proteus on the shoulder who was still blocking the doorway.

"You had something you wanted to say?" She raised an eyebrow.

Proteus looked abruptly sober. "Traea." He looked at her hair, "Your hair is wet, did I rush you?" He put a hand through her hair, "Are you cold?"

Traea just smiled "No Proteus." She let him do whatever he was doing to her hair and peeked at their audience, "So what brings you here in such a rush?"

Proteus frowned and left her hair alone for a bit and rested his hand on her shoulder, "Hemeros told me to be honest with the people around me."

Traea nodded, "Oh?" She glanced at Hemeros, "And what bit of honesty do you have for me?"

Proteus knew somewhere that he was being very rash but he and the wine decided to ignore it. "Traea, I've only known you for a week and a half, but you are one of my best friends."

Traea blinked, "That's really sweet Proteus."

"Also, I think you are a fantastic general and a great human being. So don't count yourself out and get pushed around by those old assholes." He pat her on the shoulder.

"Thanks Proteus." She tried to lower her voice so that the others won't hear. "You're also a great friend." Traea smiled.

"You think so?" Proteus smiled, "I'm not too… me?"

"I wouldn't have you any other way." Traea smiled, "I'd follow you to the ends of the earth Prince Proteus."

Proteus blinked, "To the ends of the earth, that's… rather far isn't it?"

"It is."

Proteus nodded, "Well then Traea, my general and friend who will follow me to edge of the world answer this. Who do you think I should marry?"

Traea's expression didn't change but on the inside she was screaming. "Do you have anyone in mind?" She managed to say flatly, even though her curiosity was killing her.

Proteus shook his head, "Nope. Not a single person."

Traea shrugged, it made sense. He once had Marina, the most perfect woman in the world so he didn't need to look elsewhere. "Do you know what your father thinks?"

Proteus thought for a second, "Hm. He hasn't said anything yet."

Traea nodded, "Well." She pat him on the shoulder, "Any girl would be lucky to have you."

Proteus frowned, "There you go saying nice things again." He pouted.

"If you want I'll stop." Traea was serious.

"It's okay. Most of the time people are trying to flatter me but you never do." Proteus frowned.

Traea laughed out loud, surprising their audience, "Flattery? No one accomplished anything through flattery." She finished laughing, "Come on let's get you to bed. We're leaving early tomorrow." She started walking, "Flattery. Ha! That's hilarious." She laughed to herself. "I've never flattered anyone in my life."

Proteus blinked. He hadn't expected that.

Hemeros stepped forward, "Sorry Traea, we didn't mean to disturb your bath." He gestured to Proteus, "I thought he actually had something important to say to you."

Traea waved away his apology, "It's fine. Thank you for taking him out. He's such a ball of stress most of the time. It's good for him to loosen up."

Hemeros smirked, "I'm guessing you're the same."

Traea smiled, "I'm not sure what you talking about."

Proteus walked up to Hemeros and shook his hand, "I respect you as a man Captain Hemeros."

Hemeros smiled, "Thanks Proteus."

"No. Thank you." Proteus nodded.

Traea and Hemeros watched Proteus walk away, for all intents and purposes completely fine.

"He's even nicer when he's drunk." Hemeros said, "I didn't think that was possible."

"Me neither." Traea watched him, "What an odd, odd man."

The other sailors shuffled their feet their eyes cast down.

"What is it Kyle?" Hemeros asked.

Kyle jumped, "Nothing! Nothin at all." He scratched his head, "Actually, Traea uh…"

Traea looked at them, "Yes?"

He looked up and met her eyes and instantly looked away.

Traea remembered her little stunt earlier and grinned, "Oh. Did I make you guys uncomfortable running out like that?"

Kyle's ears heated red. "N-no."

Traea pushed her sword through her belt, "I'm sorry, but you have to understand I thought someone was going to murder my charge."

Hemeros glanced at Traea. To be honest he had been so preoccupied by the look on her face when she burst through the door he forgot to look at her state of dress. Her eyes looked like she was ready to cut down everyone within the immediate vicinity having heard Proteus call for her. It was a little scary. But there wasn't a trace of it now.

"Traea! Lets go to sleep now!" Proteus slung an arm around Traea, "You look tired. Are you tired?" Proteus put a hand over his mouth, "Am I tiring you?"

Traea smiled and put an arm around him in return, "Good night everyone."

Hemeros stopped everyone from following the strangers and waved them away.

Proteus put Traea's arm through his and pat her hand, the gesture was ingrained into him and now that he was drunk it was impossible to stop.

"How was your bath?" Proteus asked.

"Nice." Traea smelled her still damp hair. "Did you have fun?"

Proteus chuckled, "Maybe a little too much fun." He stumbled a bit, "I haven't drunk that much since Devas's anniversary party."

Traea laughed, "I heard it got pretty wild."

"You weren't there?"

"I was fighting a few cyclopes in Spain." Traea informed him, "Careful."

Proteus swayed around a rain barrel and held his head laughing, "Sorry." He quirked his mouth, "cyclops huh."

Traea looked up at the prince, softer and more relaxed now, grinning in moonlight. She looked back at the road, some men were too handsome and it did no one good. She ignored the easy friendliness rolling off the prince. They needed to get back before some god decided they liked his handsomeness too much and took him.

"You never stop working, do you?"

Traea let out a bemused chuckle, "Is that meant to be a question or an observation?" Traea asked.

"Hm. Observation."

Traea nodded a trace of a smile on her face, "What led you to that conclusion?"

Proteus's eyes traced her neck and posture, her eyes clear and watchful, and her sword tucked into her belt, her free hand casually resting on it. "You're always, so… reliable. Like," He put one fist on top of another, "Like a sturdy fence post."

Traea's lips twitched in a smile. "A fence post?"

Proteus nodded. "Yes! Always ready, and on guard against intruders, but also grounded. Maybe? I think." Proteus thought a bit more. "Maybe not. More like a thorn bush perhaps."

Traea chuckled. "Maybe I'm actually really lazy, you've only known me for a week."

Proteus looked at her and then frowned, "No, you are like me, we have a problem with being idle."

There was a moment of silence and then Traea nodded, "But I've only been a general for six years, you've been doing this for twenty-three."

Proteus furrowed his brow, "I never thought about it that way." He smiled, "I'm getting old."

Traea laughed and nudged him with her hip, "If you're old, that makes your father ancient, I don't think he'll take kindly to that."

Proteus chuckled, "He won't." He turned to her, "And you're a little too friendly with my father, don't you think?"

"I couldn't possibly stand on propriety with him after I threw a cat in his face."

Proteus laughed putting a hand on his chest, "Yes. You're right."

Traea thought for a bit, "You're like kelp."

Proteus scrunched up his face, "Did I insult you with the fence post thing?"

"No." Traea grinned, "I like kelp, it's home to a whole host of living things but it bends and sways in the waves too." She tilted her head, "But then again, I hate the sea so maybe kelp isn't the best."

Proteus furrowed his brow once more, drunk enough to ask his questions, "Why _do_ you hate the sea?"

Traea shrugged, "don't know. It frightens me is all. I'm a fair swimmer. But it's vast and large and you can't see the bottom and it's dark and full of mysteries. I don't like that."

"Sounds like you have control issues."

Traea scrunched her face, "Oh I must certainly do." She shrugged, "but I don't hide mine behind easy smiles and charming words." She shut her mouth her tongue slipping a bit.

"Well, you're right about that. But you know most people don't point it out." Proteus pushed her shoulder, but since they were attached it was nothing but a gentle pat, "they usually just appreciate it."

"Do they?" She sighed, "You make me say things I wouldn't normally say. My tongue isn't always this loose."

"mine either, funny how that worked out isn't it?" Proteus grinned completely free of ulterior motives. He was enjoying their conversation; most people wouldn't speak to him so freely.

"And to think this wouldn't have happened if we hadn't gotten pushed over board by a sea monster." Traea said dryly.

"Or if I hadn't offered my head for Sinbad." He grinned, "It turned out alright in the end."

Traea gave him a look, "You think so?"

"Well the alternative was having my head removed from my body, so yeah, it turned out alright." Proteus flashed her a smile that she didn't buy. "What?"

"It was a very brave thing you did." Traea said, knowing perfectly well he wasn't as happy go lucky as his last statement wanted to make her believe. "You're a good friend."

"But."

"But what?" Traea turned to him.

"But you have something else to say." Proteus looked at her face. Reading it easily. "I can see it on your face."

Traea smiled, "It was very brave to take Sinbad's place. But very stupid."

Proteus rolled his eyes and sighed, "I can't believe you'd think that, I was just starting to like you."

Traea frowned, "And now you don't?"

"I do. But I didn't think you'd be in the same camp as those old stupid senators." Proteus gestured.

Traea shrugged. "It was still stupid."

Proteus turned to her willing her to understand, "Sinbad was innocent, how could I stand by and do nothing? He shouldn't have to take the punishment for something he didn't do. I don't care if he's a pirate."

"And you're a prince."

"Why does that matter?" Proteus asked loudly, "Why does it matter that I'm a prince, and he's a pirate, we're both people! And he's my friend, and I knew he was innocent-"

"Did you know? Did you know for sure?" Traea asked, grey eyes piercing and reflecting the moonlight.

He forced out his word, "Yes!" his chin stuck out in indignation. But the moment of silence before betrayed his hesitation. He believed, but belief isn't assurance. "Of course I knew. He's a good man, and I believed him."

"Yes, and your belief could've left Marina without a husband, your father without a son, and your people without a king."

Proteus shut his mouth Traea's eyes cutting into him.

"You hold the future of Syracuse in your hands, and as much as I admire your willingness to save your friends, your people matter too."

"I know that." Proteus set his jaw, "You think I didn't know that? But we also needed the book back."

"You could've found some other way."

"No, I couldn't. I tried but I couldn't." Proteus growled, "I'm sorry that I'm not as smart as you think I am."

"You could've asked for help." Traea said, "The whole of Syracuse would've helped you if you had only asked."

"I couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"I couldn't put that kind of burden on someone else." Proteus said his cheeks red from frustration. "You don't know what it's like. The book of peace was gone, and the ambassadors were calling for blood, and Sinbad looked so helpless and everything was so messed up. And I could only think of one way to fix it- I couldn't put that kind of burden on someone else, who would take it? Who would want it?" Proteus asked, "If I couldn't fix it who could? Who could I possibly ask for help?"

"Your father maybe, Marina, your friends. The people who have taken oaths to serve you."

Proteus scoffed, "Who would take an oath like that?"

"I did." Traea said firmly.

Proteus looked at her and her resolute stance and her stubborn mouth, "Oh, right. Why would you take something like that?" He didn't say it to be mean, he was just confused.

"Because you're a prince I believe in. You are a Syracuse I believe in." Traea put a hand on her chest, "Because you're a person who would die for their friends."

"That doesn't make any sense." Proteus slumped a little, he gestured helplessly. "You didn't even know me. That's ridiculous."

"But I do now." Traea put a hand on his shoulder, "And I think it would be easier if you weren't so honorable, and compassionate, and responsible." She smiled, "But I also think you are best as you are."

Proteus frowned furrowing his brow in confusion, "I don't get it. I don't get you. You didn't like what I did."

"I didn't, but not because of who Sinbad is, or who you are, or the fact that we are all separated by arbitrary hierarchies. But because you didn't have to do it alone." She poked his chest. "And the moment we get back I'm making sure nothing like that will ever happen again."

Proteus put two hands carefully on her shoulders and let out a long sigh, "You are so confusing. What was the point of all that?"

"To make you do a little thinking your highness. Because we're friends now."

"Is this what being friends with you is like?" Proteus seemed to slump even more, "Zeus's beard it's exhausting."

"I only save the verbal beatings for special friends." Traea crossed her arms and smiled.

Proteus laughed and stood up, "You should know that I've never been so soundly chastised before."

"Are you going to have my head for insubordination?" Traea raised an eyebrow jokingly.

"No." Proteus laughed and then slid his hand under her jaw, "But I might have your tongue for a blade." He tilted his head, "I quite like having arguments I don't win by default."

Traea smirked, "Keep me around and you'll never win an argument."

Proteus leaned away, "By the gods." He chuckled, "Please allow me to get some rest first. Maybe you'll find me to be a better opponent after I've slept off this wine."

Traea tilted her head to Hemeros's house where the door stood open for them. "Then get some rest. I'll await our future battles."

* * *

 ** _Thank's for reading! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!_**


	18. Scorpion Caravan

"Are you sure we can't give you more help?" Leia asked a hand on her belly.

"You've given us plenty." Proteus smiled holding the reigns for the horse they had managed to push on them while he was drunk. "Thank you."

Hemeros smiled his arm around his wife, "I hope you make it back to Syracuse safely."

Traea shook his hand, "Thank you for everything."

"Gods bless." Leia said.

Hemeros grinned, "And loosen up some Proteus, good luck."

Proteus blushed and got up on the horse.

Traea mounted behind him and nodded to Leia, "Take care of yourself. Good bye."

"Bye." Proteus waved and gave the horse a gentle kick.

Hemeros and Leia closed their door.

Proteus scooted up further so that Traea could have some room and looked down the main road that stretched out before them. "How far should we go by the end of the day?"

Traea squinted at the road, "I want to get most of the way to Matera. My family lives close to Catanzaro, I'm thinking we'll pass by there on the fourth day."

"Your family?" Proteus adjusted easily to the large horse's plod. "I didn't know they lived off Sicily."

"Yeah. We live in a big house a little ways out of the city. It's like a village because my family is so big."

"A whole village?"

"Mhm. My mother has four siblings and they all live together. She's the oldest."

"That's pretty cool." Proteus looked interested. "Do you have siblings?"

"I have four younger siblings, and a twin brother." Traea said, "And over a dozen younger cousins."

"So you're the oldest."

Traea nodded, "By quite a bit. My mother's youngest brother is only thirty-five. So he's not too much older than me."

"What does your father do?"

"He comes from a merchant family, but he's a teacher now. He used to work for the king when he was younger. Runs in the family I guess. My mother is the active one, she's the one who taught me martial arts. Her family comes from a long line of generals back in their country."

"What country?"

"Oh! They're originally from China." Traea said, "They're really big on families living together there."

"Wow. That's pretty far away." Proteus tried to remember what he knew about China. They traded for textiles and bronze from there but only ever through middle east traders. "How'd they end up here?"

"Mother was a bit of a rebel and apparently she pissed off some high government officials when she protected my dad from some bandits. They're not too keen on foreigners apparently." Traea shrugged. "Everyone else tagged along."

Proteus chuckled. "Seems lively."

"It's insane. The kids run around doing whatever they want. My aunt is a doctor so there are patients always wandering around. And my other uncle is a craftsman so we're always getting people coming in and asking for stuff. And my cousins and siblings are always bringing in random animals and plants they found from wandering in the forest. Cooking for everyone is a nightmare." Traea let out a long suffering sigh, "Putting thirty three people in one place is not a good idea. Yushin is a little troublemaker, he's ten and last time I was there he had taken half the pots in the house to hold frogs and snakes. Frogs and snakes!"

Proteus smiled. Traea sounded exasperated, but she spoke about her family with an unmistakable fondness only further shown by telling him little anecdotes about every family member. It sounded fun, hectic and a little wild . It was clear they all cared for each other. Even though some of them clashed, as was only natural with all those personalities in one house. The kids all sounded completely unrepressed.

"You have cousins don't you?" Traea asked over his shoulder.

Proteus nodded, "One. My father's sister's son, Arwin Reinholt. I don't know him very well, but he seems nice enough." He tilted his head, "And I've got a few cousins that are many times removed."

Traea made a face, "Now I'm rethinking bringing you home. I think it might be too much for you." Traea grimaced, "It's almost too much for me."

"I'm excited. It's sounds fun." He grinned, "And you've hyped it up so much I want to meet everyone." He twisted around, "And I want to see what's so different about this place that made you."

Traea laughed out loud, "I think you'll leave with more questions than you answered."

"Everyone knows how I grew up. It'll be different."

"No privacy when you're a prince huh?" Traea raised an eyebrow.

Proteus grinned, "Not really no."

Traea nodded to the long road, "So how do you feel about getting a horse now?"

Proteus looked off to the side, "They need the horses, especially with their broken ships. But, this is better. You sure you don't want to sit in the front?"

"We talked about this," Traea sighed behind him, "I'm the body guard so I protect your back. We're nearly the same height so it doesn't matter."

"it's weird not talking to your face." Proteus tried to see her from the corner of his eye.

"Do you want to switch?"

"No we'll switch later." Proteus said quickly, "Next city we get to though I'm getting you a horse."

"We're supposed to be keeping a low profile remember? Your highness."

Proteus wrinkled his nose, "I see your point." He looked at Traea, "But I think that'll be difficult."

Traea looked at Proteus, six feet, noble and charismatic, people would stare if he just walked by, and accompanied by a half Chinese female body guard no less.

"Fair. But we don't want people knowing you're the Prince. We'll have kidnappers and Thracians chasing after us before the days end."

"I forgot about the kidnappers." Proteus mused.

"You're a valuable man." Traea waved vaugely, "luckily your father is paying me enough that I'm not tempted to hold you hostage."

"He pays you that much?" Proteus was surprised, he knew how much he was worth.

"No, I get paid shit." Traea said, "But having the privilege to serve you is _priceless._ " She said with over the top flair.

Proteus laughed, "I'll have you know I'm a treat."

She grinned, "I remember you went missing for a whole day and everyone thought you got kidnapped." Traea righted herself.

Proteus let out a painful laugh. "My dad prepared a whole ship full of treasure for the ransom before noon." Proteus was so embarrassed. "I don't know how he's managed all these years."

"Where were you the whole day?"

"I stowed away on a ship with Sinbad." Proteus adjusted the reins in his hands, "It was fun, but I felt bad."

Traea grinned, "A troublemaker with a conscious. And here I thought you were just a goody two shoes."

Protues huffed, "I'm not a goody two shoes. I break rules all the time." He paused, "Actually more than I should." He winced.

"Mhm." She nodded looking forward and then frowned. "What's that?" Traea noticed a cart around the bend of the road.

Proteus looked up slowing the horse down, it looked like the cart was turned over on its side, the contents spilling out. He kicked the horse into a quick trot and as they got closer a farmer emerged from behind it trying to right the cart as the horse danced away.

Proteus jumped out of the saddle and caught the cart that was starting to lean precariously into the pit.

Traea took the reins and headed off the wayward horse.

With Proteus's help the cart tilted back onto all four wheels. It dropped with a loud thud the wheels creaking dangerously. It was now resting on the road.

The roan horse reared back as Traea got out of the saddle and approached. It looked frightened. Without hesitating Traea grabbed it by the muzzle and pulled it onto all fours and blew into its nose. The horse instantly stilled its ears tilted forward in curiosity. Traea smiled and pet it's nose, "Hey there girl."

"Are you okay?" Proteus asked the old farmer hoping he hadn't fallen badly.

The farmer looked at Proteus taking a good look at the tall young man with a friendly face. "Thanks fer your help." He adjusted his hat. "That yer dame over there with my horse or a thief?"

"She's no theif." Proteus made a face.

Traea lead the docile horse over to the cart having looped their dark chestnuts reigns around a branch, "Have you introduced yourself Proteus?"

Proteus nearly smacked himself in the face. "Right sorry. Nice to meet you I'm Proteus, and this is my friend Traea."

Traea nodded and started hitching the horse, "There was a rock in her shoe, I got it out. You alright sir?"

"Sir?" The farmer almost looked offended, "I ain't no sir. The name's Yoseph Lauby."

Traea smiled, "Mr. Lauby then. I'll have her hitched up in no time."

"Thank you."

Proteus smiled, "She seems docile." He started putting sacks of grain back into the wagon.

The farmer nodded, "She's a good horse." He squinted at the two strangers, "Where you two be heading?"

"We're going to Reggio and then to Syracuse." Proteus answered putting fruit in a basket. "And you?"

"Maro to sell my goods."

"Oh we're going the same way." Proteus grinned, "You haven't got any help with you?"

"My son and wife are home working the farm." He peeked at Traea who was carefully checking the horse over.

"Do you still want these?" Proteus asked holding up some squished fruit.

The farmer shook his head disappointed, "No. Strawberry's usually so quiet, guess even steady horses can get jumpy from time to time. "

Proteus put the last little bundle in the cart. "Is this all of it?"

"Aye." The farmer looked Proteus up and down, "You from Syracuse?"

"Yeah. We both are." Proteus motioned to Traea who was busy with the harness.

The farmer had the obvious question on why they weren't already on a ship but people's business was their own. "Well thanks for your help."

Proteus nodded and Traea came back with their large chestnut gelding. The two horses nickered at each other.

"Oh, and I hear there's some trouble with Thracians. So be careful." Traea said.

The farmer frowned, "Thracians?" He shook his head, "What's that crazy bastard up to now?"

"They're attacking Syracuse ships." Traea got up on the horse after Proteus. "Crazy business."

The farmer nodded, "I'll keep an eye out."

"You sure you're alright?" Proteus asked concerned.

The farmer waved them away, "I've been doing this longer than you've been around youngling. Thank you."

Proteus nodded, "Safe travels." He got their horse going.

Traea held onto the back of Proteus's robe as they road on and glanced back at the farmer they'd left behind just as he disappeared behind another bend.

"We'll stop in three hours and walk, to give the horse a break." Traea turned back around.

Proteus nodded, "Alright. You comfy back there?"

Traea pat his back, "Wish it was a bit softer." She chopped his shoulder, "I told you to relax."

"How am I supposed to relax when your hitting me?" Proteus corrected the horse from drifting to the right. "Just sit still."

Traea put a hand on his shoulder and leaned around, "How about you, are you comfy?"

Proteus pushed her back, "I would be comfier if you sat still, the horse is going to revolt."

Traea sighed and sat properly, "Sorry, I'm just worried it's going to affect your flexibility."

"I appreciate it." Proteus grinned, "But, I've always been like this. So if you unknot my shoulders I might just turn into a puddle of noodles."

"Hm. I like noodles." Traea mumbled starting to trace his muscles.

"Please not while we're on the horse." Proteus felt her hand on his shoulder, "Last time was amazing, but if you do it now, I won't be able to steer."

Traea lifted her hands off his shoulder, "sorry, habit."

He shook his head, "Do you just go around massaging people regularly or am I special?"

"It's for everyone but I've never had someone with shoulders like yours. It's an interesting challenge."

Proteus tapped her hand and sighed, "What do you think will happen when we get back?"

Traea sat back and looked up at the sky, "What do you think?"

Proteus sighed, "I don't know." He shook his head, "I don't even know if it was the Thracians trying to kill me."

Traea smiled, "right now let's just focus on getting there. Huh?"

Proteus nodded, "Alright. Not that it isn't fun running around the country side with you." Proteus grinned.

Traea chuckled.

"But I'm inclined towards sleeping in my own bed." He grinned. "Unlike you wild things."

They continued to humorously bicker until falling into a gentle silence. Then their three hours were up and Proteus stopped the horse so they could get off the weary beast's back.

Proteus shook out his legs, it had been a while since he ridden and now he was sore. He wondered if he looked as lanky as he felt when riding horses.

Traea let the horse crop the grass a bit and smiled as Proteus got his walking legs back. "You alright here grandpa?"

Proteus shook his fist at her mockingly and straightened up, "All good."

Traea smiled and turned the horse to the road. Proteus rolled his eyes and caught up to her.

"I don't usually walk when we have horses. Is this a seventh legion thing?" He asked, walking beside her.

Traea nodded, "When patrols and scouts need to get somewhere fast, we do forced marches. Three hours in the saddle, one out, every three cycles we take three hours rest. It keeps the horses fresh and is the fastest way to cover ground." She shrugged, "Can't do it with large armies though."

Proteus nodded, "Interesting."

"But we're not galloping so I'm doing a more relaxed version since we're riding one horse." She rubbed the horse's neck, "You're a good boy aren't you?"

Proteus nodded, "Interesting. So you keep a small legion around for that reason?"

Traea quirked her mouth, "It is easier to move with a smaller group, and I subscribe to a quality over quantity method."

"See, this is why everyone thinks you and Somor hate each other." Proteus pointed.

"Well Somor doesn't lack quality per se, he just invests less time into each individual." Traea laughed, "Well, I can see why everyone thinks we hate each other, but we're actually on pretty good terms." She stopped the horse from eating a tempting tuft of grass, "I tutored his son for a bit."

"You did?" Proteus was aghast. "Somor asked you for help?"

"His son did. I didn't find out until after that it was secret help." She grinned, "What a rebellious kid."

Proteus frowned, "Isn't Somor's son 20?"

"Yeah, and a little rascal." Traea chuckled. "Takes after his mother."

Proteus decided not to mention the fact that Regan was only two years younger than she, as it seemed to be a foregone conclusion.

"Somor reminds me of my uncle." Traea mused, "My uncle is a lawyer." She said as a side note. "So it's kinda hard to dislike him."

Proteus nodded, that made sense. "But surely you guys argue about how to train soldiers and those sorts of things." Knowing full well that their arguments were staples of the palace.

"Oh we argue all the time, I'm guessing we'll argue until one of us wins or one of us dies." Traea grinned, "And I don't think anyone will ever win."

They were slowly encountering more and more travelers on the road with them as the day wore on.

Proteus avoided a cart and came back to Traea's side, "It's nice you guys don't hate each other."

"You know who's awful to argue with? Ban." Traea said, "He just negates everything you say and then laughs when he's wrong." She growled, "I would love to beat his ass someday." She glanced at Proteus, "In a friendly way."

Proteus chuckled, "Of course."

"How about you? You talk all day with those officials and nobles, it must be awful."

"Oh it's hideous." Proteus leaned back his head. "If I say one word out of place they'll find a loophole and make me pay for it later." He sighed, "I'm lucky they're nice to me or else I'd be dead three times over."

"I couldn't handle that for more than a day." Traea gagged.

 _Oh._ "Is that why you're always running off to other countries?"

"I'll have you know, it's _your_ father sending me off to places." She rolled her eyes, "I'm not up and running away whenever I want."

"But you like it."

"Uhhhhhh." Traea sheepishly grinned, "Yeah. A bit." She gestured, "I'm not suited for, politics."

"You're smart enough."

"That's not the point."

"I'd like to have someone with a sense of humor in the room with me once in a while."

Traea laughed sharply, "I would rather have my face grilled by a hydra than step foot inside a forum. Nothing you say will convince me to go in there."

"Have you tried?"

"I've been in enough meetings and classes to know I'll have at least one rotten fruit thrown at me." Traea shrugged, "Some of us aren't blessed with bucket loads of charisma pony tail."

"That's just a straight up lie." Proteus smirked.

"You've got about a boat full, but I thought you'd get the point with buckets." Traea said flatly, "How do you get those old bags to listen to you?"

"I don't." Proteus shook his head, "It's a work in progress."

Traea didn't believe him but put it aside for later, "Well you might get your wish. When we get back I'm talking to the lawmakers."

"What for?" Proteus furrowed his brow.

"I've gotta get that stupid law changed. I've been thinking about my outline for a few days." Traea touched her chin, "Maybe I'll run it by my uncle when we see him."

Proteus asked, "Are you going to tell me what law you want to get changed?"

Traea pointed, "The one you used to nearly get your head chopped off."

Proteus jumped, "Wait, seriously?" Proteus turned to her, "Why the heck would you change it?"

"Well not _me,_ the government. I just have to convince them to do it."

"The government? Wait, focus. You can't just change it." Proteus protested.

"I told you I'm going to make sure something like that doesn't happen again." Traea said seriously, "I meant it. Besides it's an old antiquated law, it should've been abolished years ago."

"Traea, slow down. You can't just declare war on the entire legislative system for my sake." Proteus held her by the shoulders.

"I'm not doing it just for you. It's a stupid law." Traea pushed past him, "The only reason it still exists is because no one's used it in over fifty years."

"But I did use it. So shouldn't we keep it?" Proteus asked.

Traea shook her head, "We can't assume that only good men will use that law. It's too easy to exploit it." She looked at him, "Surely you see it too."

"I mean… yeah. You have a point." Proteus sighed, "But I won't ever use it again."

"That's not the point." Traea said, "A man should not be punished for something he didn't do. It breaks the very foundations of justice."

"But what if the punishment is wrong?" Proteus asked.

"Then it's not your job to put yourself at risk, it's your job to fix it." Traea stated simply, "I get that it was extenuating circumstances, but I'd rather lose a stupid book than lose you."

"You make it sound so easy." Proteus turned his face to the sky.

Traea pat him on the back, "Sorry. I know it's not. I had the same argument in my head before I decided to do something."

"But I see what you mean. It is a quite ubiquitous law." Proteus looked at her.

"Also, the fact that you can only substitute if you're of higher social ranking is so arbitrary. How do you measure something like that? I know it's to avoid people getting coerced into it, but I swear it's so easy to threaten a higher official to substitute it's laughable, I'm surprised half the court isn't in jail." Traea fumed.

"I didn't know you felt so strongly about it." Proteus said.

"I don't like unfair things." Traea waved his curiosity away.

"What else do you think should change?" Proteus prompted.

Traea opened her mouth and then looked sharply at Proteus, "I'm not falling for that."

"I thought it was worth a try." Proteus shrugged. "Thought maybe you could do my job for me."

"If you could actually change laws so easily Proteus, I wouldn't have anything to complain about." Traea rolled her eyes. "There's not much to change as it is."

Proteus let out a laugh, "Don't lie Traea. There are plenty of things you want changed aren't there?"

"I'll tackle one problem at a time." Traea rolled her eyes.

There was a loud jingle behind them, "Out of the way!"

Proteus and Traea turned around and saw a long caravan rolling in behind them and they carefully moved to the very edge of the road. Proteus lead the way and they walked single file as the caravan noisily rolled past them. Proteus was suddenly accosted by a feeling of newness, he had never had a procession go past him before.

It looked like a bunch of traders, the caravans were extremely colorful and noisy. Half of the people were very tan skinned and a few drivers gave disinterested glances at the odd couple walking beside them.

Eventually the caravan rolled past and it was quiet. Proteus relaxed a bit, he could hear the sounds of the forest and people around him again. Walking back so that he was even with Traea he looked around seeing who else was walking with them.

Traea looked at him and smiled, he looked like a kid on a trip. They seemed to reach an abandoned stretch of road for a bit, after the noise of the caravan it was strangely quiet.

Their hour was almost up so they'd be able to get back on the horse soon, _then we can stop for lunch_. Suddenly the horse reared up and screamed almost ripping Traea's arm out of its socket. Traea managed to hold onto the reigns and pulled it down onto all fours.

"Calm down boy! Come on!" She held the horse down and calmed him rubbing his neck. The horse shook his head and pawed at the ground agitated. His eyes rolled wide and white in fear. "What's wrong?" She asked stroking his nose, "It's alright." The horse's breathing finally evened out and Traea wrapped an arm under it's neck and then turned around, "Proteus-"

Proteus stopped Traea with a hand. "Did you hear that?"

Traea stopped and listened. She turned her head trying to catch something strange and unusual over the sounds of birds and wind.

The horse whined, but not loud enough to cover up the unmistakable sound of howling.

"Ah, barnacles." Proteus sighed.

"Get on the horse." Traea commanded

Proteus quickly got up on the horse and Traea immediately leapt up after him.

Proteus kicked the horse into a gallop and Traea wrapped an arm around his waist to stay in the saddle.

Traea and Proteus heard the howl again over the sound of galloping hooves. Louder and closer and unmistakably more dangerous than a wolf.

They were quickly closing the gap between them and the large caravan in the distance.

Their horses were also rearing and panicking. People ran around trying to calm them. Proteus and Traea galloped into the midst of the caravan and skidded to a stop in front of the obvious head man.

Traea jumped off. "There are monsters just beyond those trees." She pinpointed their location by sound, "Round up the caravan and get your body guards ready."

Proteus shouted, "Woman and children get inside the circle!" he shouted loud enough for other travelers to come running.

"Who in the gods name are you?" The big merchant asked.

Proteus got off the horse, "No time, hurry and get everyone inside or we'll be sitting ducks."

The merchant stared at Proteus but nodded and turned around speaking in sharp middle eastern words. The men moved to create the circle and moved everyone inside the circle. Both Traea and Proteus joined them outside facing the trees.

"You know to stay by me right?" Traea drew her sword.

Proteus nodded, "Yes."

"Good."

Proteus pushed a young woman inside the circle, "Go inside."

The caravan was in chaos but slowly, inevitably it closed into a circle.

Traea felt the oncoming threat and relaxed her eyes focusing the colors suddenly crisp and strangely sharp. Her thoughts stopping released into perfect clarity.

From the bushes there was a low growl and Traea and Proteus tensed up, the low hum thrumming in their veins. With a sudden snarl and an explosion of leaves a huge creature leapt at the caravan pouncing on the pair.

With a shout Traea and Proteus rolled out of the way. The beast landed between them and brandished it's scorpion's tail baring it's teeth. Traea was back on her feet first and leapt in with a snarl of her own. She came down on it and cut through its tail first, cleanly removing the poisoned tip from danger. Proteus flashed in a millisecond after with spin cut through the beast's neck.

The beast howled which cut off with gurgle, it's large body collapsing into the dirt. Proteus and Traea looked at each other.

Half the caravan stared in shock at the dead body of the creature, still pumping out blood. Traea looked at it critically, it was mostly an enormous dog with the tail of a massive scorpion, it's fur was an unusual shade of burgundy.

Proteus joined Traea facing the opposite way of the beast, "Guard! Do you guys have spears?"

Traea nodded prodding the beast with her shoe, "It's a dog."

"Yeah?" Proteus frowned flicking the blood off his sword.

"Dogs are pack creatures." Traea said.

There was a loud howl and Traea and Proteus both turned to the sound.

"Aren't dogs supposed to be man's best friend?" Proteus asked tiredly.

"I don't think I want to be friends with these guys." She nudged the deadly tail. "Not as cuddly as Machan."

Proteus nodded in agreement and stepped around the body toward the sound of the howls.

Four dogs jumped out of the bushes and onto the road growling and snapping their jaws. Three more emerged from the trees and lunged at the caravan circling around looking for openings. The largest dog had a bright red fin at the back of his neck that flashed threateningly at the defenders.

The other men were sweating nervously, some had that glassy frozen look in their eyes that people got when absolutely terrified.

Traea pushed their spears up into position and pulled them out of their blind white panic, "Spears up. Keep your field of vision open." She said putting herself at the most vulnerable point of the road between the caravan and the open runway between her and the four other dogs, two of which tried to flank the caravan. Her sword flashing in the sun her thoughts running fast now.

One of the dogs ran at Traea and the men behind her screamed and gasped and she held out her hand and shouted fiercely, "Hold your position!" Her voice echoed and stuck the men's feet to the ground.

The scorpion dog saw that his feint hadn't worked and instantly slid to a stop with a growl of frustration. Traea growled back.

The dogs circled the carts constantly moving and changing positions, except one. The big one with its red fin and waving scorpion's tail.

Proteus had taken his position next to Traea glaring at the pack leader. "He's awfully bold."

"If I had a bow I'd shoot him for his arrogance." Traea's eyes kept track of the dogs playing a high stakes game of shell, "Does anyone have a bow?" The men looked at each other, a young woman held up a bow, but it was a weak one, it wouldn't do any good here. Traea shook her head and the woman retreated back to the safety of the ring of carts.

Proteus smiled at the plucky lady and turned back to Traea, "So what's the plan?"

"We hold our ground for now, wait them out."

"You think they'll leave?"

"Maybe." Traea looked at Proteus, "Maybe not." She looked sharply to the right, "Right!" She pointed just as a dog burst from the undergrowth and was stopped dead met by four spears in its abdomen. "Tricky bastards." She glared at the lead dog who huffed in frustration.

"And what's the backup plan?" Proteus asked.

"I'm trying to figure out how to get rid of the big guy." Traea nodded at the leader, "Can't do it right now though."

Proteus turned and hurled a spear at a dog sneaking in the trees. It struck it in the shoulder and it howled and yipped as it ran away.

"Good throw." Traea commented, "Since when did you have a spear?"

"Patrice gave it to me." He jerked a thumb in the woman's direction who had held up the bow.

"Can you hit that?" She indicated the lead dog standing far away.

Proteus shook his head, "No. Do you know someone who can?" He was genuinely curious.

"Sidka can." She mentioned one of her lieutenants. "He can hit an ant from fifty meters away."

With Proteus's spear throw the dogs had backed off a bit.

A scream came up from the left and Traea and Proteus turned. One of the dogs had broken through and was now clawing at the cracks left between two caravans.

"Hold it!" Traea shouted and ran at the beast, Proteus on her heels. She ran in and whistled loudly to get the dogs attention. It swiveled around and snarled. The moment Traea came into reach it lashed out with it's tail.

Traea dodged to the side and pulled a man away from the dog depositing him a safe distance away. Proteus behind her slid forward and tried to cut off the tail's poisoned tip but he was just a moment to slow as the dog pulled its tail back. Traea leapt sideways as it tried to swipe at her, she rolled over a piece of wood that had come off of the caravan. She picked it up and spun to her feet. With a grunt she threw it at the beast's head. It smashed into its eye distracting it sufficiently for Proteus to cut its hind leg. The beast howled and Traea dashed in dodged a tail stab and stabbed her sword up into its neck and then cut through it. The head dropping to the ground.

Traea frowned, "Spears up!" She shouted to the onlookers.

They were slowly whittling down the dogs' numbers but could hear more dogs in the woods now. They must've been hiding out of sight.

Two dogs feigned at the group and only a few of the men screamed and swayed away.

Traea nodded, "They're getting the hang of it." She looked at Proteus who was squinting at something far off. "Proteus?"

"Crap." Proteus pointed. "Look!"

"Shit." Traea saw a traveler walking toward the battle field but a fair distance away. "There's no way we can-"

"Stay here!" Proteus shouted galloping past her on a horse.

"Proteus! PROTEUS!" She shouted following after him. "Damn it!"

Proteus galloped down the road heading to the lone traveler walking right into danger.

"Run!" He shouted, but the old man was confused and he simply stopped.

The dogs were howling and circled drawn to the easy target. Three of them emerged from the woods and chased on his heels.

Proteus finally reached the man and leaning over in the saddle scooped the old farmer up forcing him to leave his pack behind. He spun the horse around and strained against the extra weight leaning on him.

The dogs were on them in an instant. Proteus drew his sword and cut one across its face, it was shallow though because the horse had shielded away. Proteus kicked the horse and it burst into a gallop foaming at the mouth. Proteus deflected a tail strike off his sword and winced.

"Are you okay?" Proteus asked over the thundering hooves.

The man was mute in fear but he nodded feebly. Proteus turned and deflected another hit as the dogs tried to veer them off the road.

Suddenly the lead dog leapt in front of them and the horse slid to a stop with a scream in fear. The lead dog was enormous, bigger up close and menacing.

"Crap." Proteus held onto the farmer who almost flew over the horse's head. _What do I do now?"_ He looked for an opening. "It's going to be okay." He assured the farmer even as the dogs were closing in on them. One dog licked it's chops and with a snarl leapt at them. Proteus lifted his sword but doubted his ability to stop it caught on his heels like this.

A loud whirring caught his attention. Proteus turned to look just as a gleaming silver blade stuck itself into the dog's neck.

The dogs all yipped in surprise and Traea burst into the circle. She was now wielding her sword's sheath and she flying kicked a dog that was getting too close, bowling it over. She cracked the sheath down on another's nose, spinning she dodged a lunge and smashed another's leg hard enough to break it. Rolling she retrieved her sword from the dog's body and twisted onto her feet. Blocking a dog's tail with the sheath in her left hand she cut the dog along its side, then cut out another dog's eye out before cutting the tail completely off.

Proteus stared but was reminded he was in imminent danger by her glare and cut a lunging dog along its side, the horse dealing a good kick.

Turning Traea faced the pack leader with a feral snarl. It snarled back and they both stood their ground, the other dogs backing off. Traea watched the dog, reading every twitch of its muscle, the gleam in its eyes. Finally they both leapt in, and Traea frowned as it dodged her strike. Revealing a terrifying scorpion's tail that whipped around and nearly decapitated her. She barely managed to avoid it by spinning to the side. The tail whipped back and nearly caught her on the retract but she hit the dirt with a poof. Swirling onto her feet Traea stabbed her sword into the dog's side. It screamed and swiped at her Traea barely managed to protect herself with the sword's sheath smacking the paw away. But that left her left side open and the dog tried to stab her. Traea cursed and tried to dodge away. Instead the tail caught her robe and stopped her dead in her tracks. The dog was bleeding, the wound oozing blood sluggishly.

"You're a bad dog." Traea muttered and sliced through the tail.

The lead dog yowled and Traea quickly slid out of her robe.

The dog snarled and snapped at Traea, wounded and hurting. Traea waited and watched until the right moment. It swiped at her wildly with desperation, she dodged easily and then she quickly stabbed it through its heart. The massive beast shuddered, watching her with its cobalt eyes. It looked afraid as it slowly tilted over and crashed to the ground with a final sigh. Traea pulled her sword free and whispered, "I'm sorry about this." She pulled up it's fin and cut it off. The red flag coming away like paper.

Proteus blinked as the dogs started backing away.

A rough imitation of the bark from came from Proteus's left. Traea stepped in front of the horse holding up the red frill aloft. The dogs instantly backed away. Traea flashed the frill twice and the dogs actually winced. Traea whistled loudly and brandished her sword. That seemed to get her message across and the dogs all slunk away leaving their prey and dead behind. Traea snarled and they all dashed away their tails between their legs. Proteus watched them disappear with no signs of turning back around.

Proteus felt the horse take a deep calming breath underneath him and he got down, "Traea. That was amaz-"

Traea turned around and threw the frill at him. It missed fluttering off to the right but Proteus gaped, "What was that for?"

Traea strode up to him, "What the Olympus did you think you were doing?" Traea shoved him in the chest hard enough for him to stumble. "I told you to stay by me. You said you'd be _careful!_ We just had a conversation about this and I thought I got the point through your thick head!" Traea pushed him again. "You absolute moron!"

Proteus grabbed her arms and stopped her from pushing him, "Hey! Stop! What's your problem?"

Traea easily broke his grip, "My problem is that you keep jumping into dangerous situations without thinking! What did I say?" She smacked his hand away, "What did I just say?"

Proteus was flustered, "Uh… You said a lot of things."

Traea became even angrier, "I said to stay _next to me!_ Galloping off into danger is not _next to me!_ You want to be an idiot do it on your own time. Not when I have to protect your ass. I just told you to stop doing stupid stuff like this!"

"I saved this man's life! You were going to leave him!" Proteus put his hands on his hips angrily.

"What would you have done if I had not gotten here in time?" Traea asked him, "Think about it! Would you just have let both of you become dog food?" Traea held her head, "You can't just, just…just, JUMP! into things without _thinking!"_ She shouted.

"It's fine! I had things under control!" Proteus shouted back.

"Fine? The reason things are fine is because I saved your sorry butt! I did not drag your boney ass across the fucking country side only to have you die here!"

"Well I'm sorry, I'm such a burden then. Why don't you leave me here and you go back to Syracuse, since you know _so_ much better than me!" He threw his hands out.

Traea was fuming, "Ooooooh! I want to punch you in your perfect face!" She growled frustrated.

Proteus stuck his chin out at her height, "Take a shot then if it'll end this ridiculous argument. Go on!"

Traea yelled at the sky turning around then she whipped back around glaring at him, "Apologize. Right now."

"You can't demand an apology from me! I didn't do anything wrong!" Proteus said defensively.

"Didn't do anything-" Traea turned away in disbelief, "Didn't do anything _wrong?_ "

"Should I have left him? Is that what you wanted?"

"I wanted you to tell me, and then we could've figured _something_ out instead of you charging in like a-"

"What?" Proteus snapped. "Like a what?"

Traea realized that calling him names wasn't helping anything, she released her fists. If her soldiers had done something like this she probably would punish them with drills until they cried. But Proteus wasn't a soldier, he was a prince with a hero complex. She should've known better. Traea let out a ragged sigh. She removed her hands from her face. "I want you to tell me when you want to run off. I can't protect you if I'm constantly guessing where you're going." She said barely keeping her voice even.

Proteus was still furious but he blinked. He had told her he'd be careful. "Fine. That's fair." His words coming out gritted and stilted.

Traea realized that was all she was going to get from him right now. She shrugged, philosophical about the conflict. "Good." She turned around and walked over to her robe that had a stinger stuck through it. "Can you grab the frill?" She pointed to where the red frill was laying in the dirt.

Proteus felt his anger cease, which was surprising, because he had a simmering anger. It was hard to get him angry, and it was even harder to stop it. Proteus sighed and turned to the traveler who stared at them with wide eyes, "Are you alright?"

He nodded.

Proteus smiled, "Good. If you want to go grab your things, I'm sorry for making you drop it. I'll help you after I get this."

The man nodded and went to pick up his pack a little way down the road. He was reluctant to leave the protection of the two, but the back pack wasn't too far away, and those dogs didn't seem to be coming back any time soon.

Proteus bent down to grab the frill and inspected it. It was a bright red with little ribbed spines to hold it up. He held it and went over to Traea who was struggling a bit with the poisoned tail. She tried to pull it out but the tail just ripped leaving the barbed tip still stuck in the ground.

"Hm." Traea intoned. Finally she just backed up and snapped out a kick that sent it flying. The barb landed somewhere in the trees with a rustle. Traea picked up the yellow robe and looked at the hole in it. "Could be worse." She muttered turning it around to see the other side.

Proteus came up behind her and showed the fan. "I'm sorry."

Traea stood up and took it, "what are you sorry for?" She asked.

Proteus quirked his mouth, "I'm sorry for being an impulsive idiot?"

Traea smirked, "Close enough."

Proteus's shoulders relaxed, "Is it bad?" He indicated the robe in her hand.

"It's okay. Nothing a needle and some thread won't fix." She held it out, "Gonna clean it though just in case."

The hole was just big enough to fit some straw through, "Good idea." He put it down, "I'm going to go help him grab his stuff." He gestured.

Traea nodded.

Proteus jogged over to the farmer as Traea took the horse's reigns.

"Thank you." The farmer said quietly as Proteus helped him.

"No problem." Proteus rolled up the blanket that had fallen loose.

"Uh…" The farmer squirmed, "It's none of my business, but," He glanced at Traea, "I think your friend just cares about you, and worries you'll hurt yourself." His voice faded out, "So, maybe, at least you could talk to her about it…" He looked down at his feet.

Proteus smiled, "You're right. I appreciate it. But I'm also stubborn, so you see the bind I'm in."

The farmer smiled and took the blanket, "Word of advice, the woman is always right. Even when she's wrong."

Proteus frowned, "Well that's just unfair."

The farmer chuckled under his breath, "When you get to my age, you'll realize it's true."

A few of the body guards had come over and Traea was helping them get the bodies off the road. She moved one of the men's hands away from the stinger, "Don't touch that."

The man nodded understanding past the language barrier and went over by the massive head instead and moved it further into the bushes.

The man she had pulled out of the way earlier came up to her, "Thank you for your help." His voice was heavily accented, similar to Nufrain but a bit more stilted and song like.

Traea turned around and smiled, "Don't mention it friend."

"I am Saleem." He touched his forehead and held his hand out.

"Traea." She returned the gesture gracefully.

"And your friend is?" He partially turned toward Proteus who was walking back chatting with the farmer.

"That's Proteus."

Saleem nodded, "You are very good. He is lucky."

Traea rolled her eyes, "Tell him that. So that he'll stop running into danger head first."

Saleem chuckled, "He does so because he trusts you."

Traea pursed her lips, "Well, yes, but that doesn't mean he _should_ be reckless."

They finished pushing the bodies off the road and Proteus appeared. "Traea, should we get going?"

Traea turned around, "Yes, we should go speak to the leader though." She fished out the red fan, "Here, take this with you in case the dogs come back." She handed it to Saleem.

"You are leaving already? Surely you would like to travel with us?" Saleem carefully took the fan.

Traea smiled, "We're in a bit of a rush."

Saleem looked at the fan and then nodded, "Then allow us to help you." He turned and whistled and shouted something. "You have only one horse yes?"

Traea blinked, "Yes?"

"We will make your trip faster by giving you another."

"What?" Traea held up her hands, "Don't you need your horses?"

Saleem smiled, "We will make due. I think I will not ignore such chance encounters when the signs point otherwise."

Traea was suddenly nervous, "What about your boss?" She asked.

"My father will be willing." Saleem's eyes twinkled. "Please let us give you help."

Traea nodded, "…Okay."

The horse was brought over, a large beast with a wicked spark in his eye. Traea asked Proteus if he wanted it, but he shook his head.

"That one is all yours."

Traea frowned and got up on the horse which held still but Traea was still nervous.

"May we meet again." Saleem touched his forehead.

"May it be so." She said automatically, " I'll be sure to return your horse."

"It is rude to return a gift." Saleem smirked slightly, "But if our paths do cross again, it will be a gift unto itself." He took Traea's hand and shook it gently, "Safe travels friends."

Traea gripped the reigns and bobbed her head, "Safe travels Saleem." She turned in the saddle and kicked the horse into a gallop. Proteus waved and followed after.

When they were out of sight Traea slowed down to a quick trot. She pulled back so that she was beside Proteus, "Do you think he knew who we are?" Traea asked worried.

Proteus smiled, "I don't think so."

Traea frowned and gathered the reigns more comfortably in her hands, "Well, he's very nice then. This is a really beautiful horse. Aren't you Qawiun?"

The horse didn't reply. His black coat gleaming in the sunlight.

"With him, we'll get there in half the time." Traea was glad they had been so fortunate thus far. She thought for a moment, "Do you think he knows we're going to Syracuse? So we can give the horse back?"

Proteus grinned, "I think he likes you."

Traea drew back in shock, "Excuse me?"

"Come on, don't pretend like you didn't notice."

"Yeah, no. That's impossible." Traea gestured. "He probably thought we were demigods on a divine mission or something."

Proteus gave her an amused smile, "Divine mission? Now you're just in denial. Traea, he shook your hand without you asking him to, his people _never_ do that. Take it from me, I accidentally shook a Persian prince's hand when I was a kid and nearly caused a war."

Traea rolled her eyes. "Just stop. That's silly."

"It's not silly." Proteus said, "I really almost caused a war."

"I meant about Saleem." Traea said and then waved it away. "Whatever, it doesn't matter."

Proteus sighed, "Of course it matters Traea. You're a heart breaker." He gave her his prettiest smile.

Traea looked at the road, "Well, what can I say," She shrugged, "Who doesn't want a piece of this?" She raised one eyebrow.

Proteus laughed, "Phaon is certainly a fan."

Traea rolled her eyes, "It's just his most recent fixation, he's always been unpredictable." She seemed to relax on the horse, "That's why he does so well in Thrace with King Helbryzemis."

"And what about Valpor?"

"He's level headed, and serious, Phaon and Valpor are a dangerous combination." She said evenly and then glanced at Proteus, "Oh, you mean them _together_."

Proteus couldn't deny that he was curious. "You mentioned something about it earlier."

"Well, It's a bit of an odd situation." Traea said, "Ever since I've known them Valpor has favored Phaon. But he was much too proud to admit it, he doesn't really approve of the way Phaon conducts himself. Well, you saw them together, Phaon will never romantically partner with someone he can't control, anyone under his control wouldn't want to pair with him. Valpor's probably too afraid pursue him since they've already got a special… peculiar relationship. Valpor's the only one who can really reign Phaon in." She shrugged, "I guess you can't help who you like."

"You know a lot about them." Proteus noticed.

"There's not a lot of young generals out there. I try to keep up." She smiled, "And they fascinate me. If they weren't so aweful we might even be friends."

"Really?" Proteus frowned, "I can't say I agree."

"But your friends with everyone." Traea amended, " _Friendly_ to everyone."

Proteus quirked his mouth, "You think so?""

"Are you telling me otherwise?" Traea smiled, "You aught not to judge people on how they treat me."

"Why not?"

"It's not very fair."

Proteus shrugged, "It's not very fair that people are mean to you."

Traea smiled, "Alright." She chuckled, "Do what you want." She kicked the horse to a quick trot.


	19. Chasing Bandits

"Ah man, I'm soaked." Proteus stepped inside the inn and shook out the water from his sleeve, "You okay Traea?"

Wren dripped in the doorway and nodded, "That storm came out of nowhere." She hung up their cloaks on the coatrack and shook out her wet hair.

Proteus took the bags and took a table in the corner near the fire. "Phew." He relaxed in the chair and stretched out his long legs.

Traea slid onto a bench across from him and stretched out across the table letting the fire dry her back.

Proteus peeked at Traea. "Are you tired?" Proteus asked.

Traea smiled, "A little. If the rain doesn't stop by nightfall we'll sleep here tonight."

"Really?" His eyes lit up.

"Even I don't like to sleep in the rain." Traea said wryly and gestured at the innkeeper for food.

Proteus hoped it would rain some more. He was looking forward to a warm bed. Even more so he was looking forward to being dry.

Traea undid her sash and put her sword on the bench beside her to dry out faster. She saw Proteus shiver and gestured for him to sit closer to the fire.

Proteus moved to Traea's bench so that he was closer.

"That's nice." He sighed untying his robe hoping it would dry out faster, facing the fire letting the heat wash his face.

Traea hummed in agreement her back to the flames.

Proteus paused, "I've been thinking Traea."

Traea gave him her attention.

"When we get back to the palace I'm never leaving again am I?" He looked at her.

Traea blinked, "Yeah, your probably right. Dymas will keep you in the palace for at least ten years after this." She held her chin, "I could try to argue your case but I'll be honest I don't think I can help you."

Proteus leaned on her shoulder, "Traea." He sighed, "I thought we were friends, do something."

Traea sighed as the prince soaked her side, "What do you expect me to do Proteus, your father is my boss. Besides no one can convince him of anything when it comes to you." She looked at him as he lay on her back. "You're making me cold."

"Good, just like your cold, cold heart." Proteus complained.

Traea smiled and gently pushed him away, "I could use a drink to warm up this cold, wet heart of mine."

"Same." Proteus got the innkeepers attention returning to his usual mature self.

Traea found it fun when he broke out of his usual princely nature to talk with her. The laughter and jokes were much better knowing they were coming from someone who was genuinely kind. What a good-natured person this prince was. He grinned at her and her eyes smiled back at him even though her mouth didn't move. He took that as a good sign.

Proteus wondered if it took a lot of energy for Traea to move her face since it looked like it was made hard, cut like marble. The sculptors in Syracuse were magnificent at imitating soft flesh in stone, supple curves and muscles that gave way to clothing and hands. But Traea's face didn't have that softness so he wondered if sculptors would have a hard time with it. Now that he thought about it a few of the other generals did have statues he wondered if Traea had one.

"Traea do you have a statue of yourself?" Proteus asked.

Traea blinked at him but then shook her head, "No. Not that I know of."

Proteus nodded and resumed his thoughts.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Proteus smiled, "I have too many." He added as an afterthought.

"Yes." Traea agreed. "They don't do you justice." Traea concluded.

"Really? I think they did a fine job." He thought they made him look rather dashing.

Traea looked at his face and tilted her own, "I don't think they looked at you long enough before making them." She shrugged eyes lazily tracing his face, "Yeah, I guess it's _fine."_

Proteus saw her carefully analyze the angles and planes of his face. While it wasn't uncomfortable he pushed her shoulder with a smile, "Are you going to make one for me Traea?" he joked.

Traea chuckled, "Don't tempt me." She leaned comfortably against the table. "Was the one in piazza Birra the first?"

Proteus quirked his mouth, "I think so, I was fifteen when it went up."

Traea nodded thanking the innkeeper for the drinks.

Proteus took his, "I'm not going to lie, that statue always made me uncomfortable." He had matured quickly but the statue stayed with soft cheeks and almost-grown proportions. His own gaze and smile a little too bright and lively for his tastes.

"It be weird if it didn't." Traea took a sip, "that's the worst of the bunch." She took another gulp with a grimace, "This tastes awful."

Proteus let the wine touch his tongue but then decided that Traea was right and quickly put the cup down.

"I don't know what it is about it." He shrugged trying to get the taste of the wine off his tongue, "Well, artistic interpretation I guess."

Wren raised an eyebrow at him, he seemed completely unaware how sexual the statue was. It really was indecent for a boy of fourteen to show that much leg. Wren made a note to hunt down the sculptor when they got back. She had a feeling she wouldn't like his work.

"Pardon."

Proteus turned around and saw the innkeeper holding steaming stew and hot bread.

He gladly made room for the food and the innkeeper put them down with a glance at the odd pair before scurrying back to the kitchen.

Traea quickly swallowed the rest of the wine too disciplined to be wasteful and then turned to the food.

Traea and Proteus fell into companionable silence as they ate. The rest of the inn was largely empty and quiet. With the fire at their backs and the rain outside it was like they were in their own little world. Proteus relaxed in Traea's company, there was something about the gentle and protective general that made him feel safe despite their perilous situation. He looked over at Traea who looked a bit sleepy. Maybe she was tired from being so alert all the time.

"Excuse me." A voice broke their bubble.

Proteus jumped a bit as a large man entered his view. "Oh sorry." Proteus scooted over assuming he wanted access to the fire.

With a clatter Traea jumped out of her seat and pushed Proteus down.

"wha-!"

The chair that was heading for him smashed into Traea and sent her flying.

Proteus stood with a shout, "Traea!"

Before he could move to help his general three blades stopped him in his path.

"Careful there your highness." A big man with thinning brown hair sneered. "You don't want your lady to get hurt."

Traea struggled and snarled as one of the men pinned her down a hand in her collar. She glared at the two men holding her down. Proteus could see her judging the distance and time it would take for her to reach him.

Proteus looked at the leader, "What do you want?" He asked.

"we don't want to hurt you." The man said easily, "Come quietly with us and nobody gets hurt."

"And who are you?" Proteus asked.

"I'm nobody you need to concern yourself with for now."

"You know who I am." Proteus looked at the man coldly.

"Yes." The bandit grinned, "Imagine my surprise when I find the crown prince of Syracuse wandering around the country side without a full detail. It's my lucky day." The man grinned, "Did you run away princeling?"

Proteus didn't dignify that with a response.

"Well no matter, we'll be sending a ransom letter to your father who I heard is willing to do _anything_ for his son." The bandit laughed, "If he sends the money quickly you won't stay longer than you have to."

Proteus looked at the man trying to discern how serious of a threat he was.

"If you don't want to cooperate I might have to hurt your friend." The bandit pointed at Traea who had stopped struggling. "I really don't want to have to though."

Traea growled. "We're not listening to you-"

One of the bandits stomped on her arm and she shut up.

"Stop that." Proteus frowned looking at the bandit, "Was that necessary?"

"Are you going to make this hard for us?" He asked.

"No." Proteus glared trying not to look at Traea too much, "We'll come along."

"Thank you for your cooperation." The man smiled.

Proteus looked at Traea who looked like she was drooping. "Traea?"

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Traea muttered trying to put heat into it but barely able to keep her head up. She muttered something else unintelligible before she dropped.

"Hey!-"

"Oh don't worry about your friend, we drugged the wine. I'm surprised she lasted this long."

Proteus glared at the man who grinned picking up Traea who had gone limp. He looked vaguely impressed, "She's heavier than she looks." He turned to the others, "Take their horses and weapons."

The men tied Proteus's hands together and one of them slung Traea over the back of one of the horses.

A long ride in the rain later they arrived.

The bandits had a hideout in a grove of trees. The hideout was actually pretty well built, half stone with timber roofing. They tied Proteus and Traea to chairs in a small room. Proteus frowned, the ropes were cutting off his circulation a bit.

They had a harder time with Traea who kept slumping over making her harder to tie down. Proteus couldn't help but worry about Traea's neck that was suffering abuse from the rough treatment. The bandits eventually figured it out.

Their leader frowned and lifted Traea's face inspecting it.

Proteus felt his heart speed up but his face remained impassive.

The bandit shrugged, "Huh, didn't think she was your type." He commented and dropped her face, "We'll be back so don't get too comfy." The leader said and closed the door behind him.

The second the door was closed Proteus turned his attentions to his general. "Traea. Traea." he hoped her name would do it, but she was still unconscious, he wondered when she would wake up. Surely the drug would wear off soon.

"Traea." He said a little louder. He was worried, they'd probably refrain from hurting him since he was a pretty valuable hostage, but the bandits hadn't really recognized Traea, if they thought she was less valuable then they wouldn't be so careful.

Proteus scooted closer to the general with very undignified hops. He nudged her with his cheek the only part of him not tied down. _That can't be good for her neck._ Proteus wiggled his shoulder under her head supporting it so that she wouldn't wake up sore. Proteus tried to get comfortable and waited. Time passed, it felt longer than it was. But near the two hour mark Traea shifted and the chair creaked.

Proteus instantly woke from his doze and looked at the general.

Traea blinked her eyes open she tried to lift her arms with expected results. "Ugh." She coughed.

"You're awake." Proteus smiled.

Traea looked up at him and winced, "Hey Proteus. Oh, My neck." She leaned her head back and sighed, "How long was I out?" She asked.

"Uh, maybe two hours?" Proteus said, "It's hard to say. They drugged the wine." He added as a way of explanation.

Traea sighed, "Figures." She looked around their little closet, "So what's the situation?"

"Apparently they're going to hold us for ransom." Proteus leaned close to whisper in her ear. "I don't think they know who you are though."

"That could work in our favor." Traea muttered thinking. She leaned in, "What are the chances they're listening?"

"Pretty high." Proteus pitched his voice lower so it wouldn't travel. "I heard a few of them outside the door earlier."

"Why would they be listening to us? They've already got us captured."

Proteus could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"I think they want us to spill state secrets or something." Proteus replied with equal amusement. He continuing to speak in a low register though not directly into her ear anymore, "From what I saw there were eight of them here, I think they may have more though. And the hideout is pretty nice, we're in a little grove of trees thirty minutes south of the inn." He gestured with his head, "I could only see one exit. No windows."

Traea nodded and then looked at him, "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

Proteus grinned, "I should be asking you that. You took a pretty bad hit back at the inn."

Traea shrugged as best she could, "That's nothing. My neck's much worse." She rolled it, "Did they take our stuff?"

"Yeah, and they tied up our horses in the front."

Traea inspected him with her eyes, he seemed unhurt. "Remind me again how much the ransom was last time you got kidnapped?"

Proteus winced, "It was an embarrassingly large amount. _Embarrassing._ " He emphasized.

Traea couldn't even imagine what counted as an embarrassingly large amount of money for a prince. "So are they just going to keep us in here till then or what?"

"They said they'd be back soon." Proteus thought, "They're probably waiting for you to wake up."

The door rattled and swung open. "Oh, you're awake." Traea and Proteus turned to the boss and he raised an eyebrow. "You two look awfully comfy." He walked in followed by two guys behind him who shut the door.

Traea and Proteus leaned away from each other.

"Nice to see you up miss." The bandit glanced at Traea. "How do you feel?"

Traea leveled her eyes on the bandit, "Perfectly fine."

"You scared?" The bandit asked.

Traea seemed to lounge in her chair, "Terrified."

"What do you want with us?" Proteus asked.

The bandit shrugged, "Well, like I said, if you don't cause too much trouble I won't have to hurt you."

"You did say that." Proteus said evenly.

"Well, that's what I said but I realize we need some proof we actually caught you so you'll have to give up something." The bandit gestured and then pulled out a knife.

Proteus frowned, "You're making it hard to trust you sir."

The bandit approached Proteus and smiled, "I am a bandit after all. I guess your hair will do for now." He said casually waving his knife in the air.

"I wouldn't do that." Traea warned.

"I apologize but please understand hair isn't much," he turned to Proteus with a smile, "if your father still doesn't believe us then I'll have to take something that will be more convincing. So count yourself lucky this time."

Proteus frowned trying not to appear nervous, but he was starting to be. He glanced at Traea from the corner of his eye who was watching with something like a blank expression. Proteus put on a smile, "You're happy about this aren't you?" He said trying to put on a brave face.

Traea shrugged, "I am worried it'll throw off the balance of your face."

The bandit grinned and tilted Proteus's chin up and mulled it over, "Hm. I think he'll look fine enough."

Proteus stiffened.

The bandit twirled the knife and pulled Proteus's ponytail so that he could get to it.

Proteus's heart quickened, _this escalated quickly._

With a loud crack Traea suddenly broke out of her restraints and snapping forward in a blur she head butt the bandit with a bang.

The bandit instantly dropped to the ground.

Proteus's eyes widened, "Wow."

The two other bandits went to draw their swords but Traea quickly kicked one of their swords back into their sheath and punched the other one before he could do anything. Traea kicked the first one again so that he stumbled and fell against the door that another bandit was trying to open. She knocked out the second with an elbow and then drew his sword. She spun and smashed the dazed guard's sword out of his hands and knocked him out with the hilt. Traea quickly paced over to Proteus and kicking the head bandit for good measure cut Proteus's ties.

"You okay?" She asked looking at him.

Proteus nodded, "I'm good." He rubbed his wrists. "You couldn't have warned me before hand?" He stood and kicked the chair away.

"Sorry." Traea glared at the head bandit who lay at her feet, "I should cut off his hands."

"I'd rather you focus on the current problem." Proteus picked up the discarded sword.

"He touched you. It's a current problem." Traea glared.

Proteus pulled her over, taking his place by the door, "Focus will you?"

"Fine." Traea muttered and moving the unconscious body out of the way she flung open the door and cut down the bandit who fell in.

Proteus turned out the door and met the second with ease. He blocked the overhead swing and kicked the man in the stomach.

Traea ran around him and took out a man's knees who was running at them. She made sure to snap a kick at his head.

Proteus finished off his man and followed Traea down the hallway. "That was six."

"Yeah." Traea whipped her sword around and sliced a bandit across the neck blood spraying out. She turned the man around with a grimace and held him out in front of them. The seventh ran at them and Traea threw the dead bandit at the man which served as a nice distraction and she stepped in and swiftly cut him across the chest. Proteus spun out and parried a cut from the eighth and with a flash, cut him down across his leg and then cut up blood spraying from the man's chest.

Traea stepped back looking at the carnage surrounding them. "You okay Proteus?"

Proteus nodded, "Go right that's the front door."

Traea followed his instructions keeping her sword at the ready eyes sharp and focused.

"Does your head hurt?" Proteus asked, "You head butt that guy pretty hard."

Traea grinned, "You bet I did." They turned the corner and Traea held her sword as another bandit charged them.

Proteus stepped out and guarded her side.

The bandit was wielding a heavy axe and Traea cursed as the ax shattered her sword.

Proteus was about to step up but Traea easily pivoted and smashed her foot into the man's jaw. Taking his arm she flipped him and kicked away the ax. The man slammed into the ground with an explosion of dust. Traea held him down and smacked him in the temple with her fist.

Proteus took point and engaged the tenth bandit he dodged to the side and kicked out the man's ankles. The bandit stumbled forward and Proteus turned and slashed open the man's back.

"That's ten." Traea got up.

Proteus went to the front door and opened it, it was empty outside. "Come on." He found the horses as Traea ran after him.

They checked the horses to find that all their stuff was still loaded.

Traea pulled the sword tied to the saddle out of it's sheath to check, the metal shone in the moonlight and she slid it back in.

Proteus quickly untied his horse and mounted up, Traea followed on her own. They galloped off riding away from the bandit's hideout.

Twenty minutes later Traea reigned in the horses slowing them down to a controlled gallop. Proteus gasped and pulled his horse to a stop and looked back at her.

Traea quickly pulled up beside him and grabbed his arm, "Are you okay? Did they do anything to you while I was out?"

Proteus looked a little bewildered. "No. No! I'm fine. But Gods." He touched her forehead with his thumb, "You really hit him hard, how did you get out of your restraints? Did you break the chair or did you break the ropes?"

"The chair, it was a lousy chair." Traea assured. "They were fools to think it could hold me."

Proteus smirked, "Clearly." He turned around, "Do you think they're following us?"

"We decimated them back there. Unless they've got back up they'll probably leave us alone. Maybe. You being the prince might be too enticing." She scanned the hills. "For now let's put as much distance between us as possible."

They galloped off as the sun rose over the horizon tracing their pace weaving through the hills.

"We'll need to stop for provisions soon." Proteus said looking at their remaining food. "We've got enough for a day at best."

"What I wouldn't do for a bow, I should've taken one from the bandits back there." Traea grimaced.

"I think we were a little preoccupied with running away." Proteus tossed her a piece of bread.

Traea caught the bread and laughed, "You have a point, but that's no excuse to be careless."

"You're too hard on yourself." Proteus put away the food.

Traea looked at the hills, "I should've finished them off." Traea said with a note of regret. "I'm such an idiot."

"You didn't need to." Proteus frowned, "we made our get away."

"Well now we'll constantly have to look behind us. And word will get out that the prince is roaming around Italia and then we'll have all sorts of people hunting us." Traea grimaced, "It would be easier if none of them were left to talk."

Proteus winced a bit, "Yeah but, killing them seems a bit…harsh?"

Traea looked at him and then smiled, "Yes. I suppose you're right." She kicked the horse into a faster pace.

Proteus blinked "Oh." It seemed a little easy, "But you've got good points too."

Traea shrugged, "You've got good judgement, I trust your gut. We live and die by our morals or we live and die for nothing." She grinned, "I like yours fine enough."

"Ah," Proteus faced forward, "I guess that makes sense. But we have to be practical too."

"Well then you have to decide where you're willing to compromise." Traea glanced at the hills. "Would you kill people in a preemptive strike to save people later?"

Proteus sighed, "I guess logically, if it saved more lives I should." He rubbed his chin, "But it still feels wrong you know?"

"Yeah." Traea nodded, "It does."

"Maybe the conflict wouldn't have escalated anyways, so then you've just created wonton destruction for nothing at all." Proteus said thoughtfully. "It depends I guess."

The sun was almost directly above them and Traea pondered if they should stop; traveling through the hottest part of the day would tire them and the horses out faster, but she still didn't feel far enough away from the bandits to comfortably do so.

Proteus watched the hills pass each one the same as the last small trees dotting the tops. They entered a little valley between two rounded hills and Proteus wished there were more trees around to provide shade. There was a little grove a little ways ahead he was looking forward to that.

Traea stopped her horse and Proteus startled and did the same. "Traea-"

Traea held up a hand and Protues shut his mouth. She dismounted and put her ear to the ground. "Damn it." She cursed, "They're after us. six. No, seven."

"You sure its them?"

"They're in quite the hurry if they're not chasing someone down." Traea flicked back her robe and remounted her horse pulling it so that it faced up the hill, "They're half an hour's ride behind." She scanned the hills, "I don't think they know exactly where we are yet." She looked at their tracks, "We've been heading due south for a while, let's change it up." She kicked her horse into a gallop heading west.

Proteus looked at the hills, "Shouldn't we get to a higher vantage point?"

"I want to stay hidden, if we're lucky they'll pass us and we won't have to engage." Traea pulled the horse along further west.

"What if they do find us?" Proteus followed

"Then we can get to the top of the hill." Traea smiled. "Go ahead, I'll take the rear."

Qawiun was a smart horse as Traea got him to match pace with Proteus he cleverly hid his hoof prints over Proteus's horse. "You're a good horse." Traea pat the horses neck riding like the wind, "I bet you could outrun anything."

The horse seemed to wink and Traea smiled.

Proteus drove them west until Traea gave him a signal where he turned towards the south again.

"Do you think we lost them?" Proteus panted. They were entering an area with a lot more trees he couldn't help but feel safer. The hills were rising pretty steeply around them, going up would be very difficult.

"Let's slow down for a bit." Traea said, "These bandits are a little too well connected for my tastes."

Proteus nodded. "Yeah." His horse was heaving and he knew Traea only slowed down to keep the horse from over exerting itself. "They must be bigger than we thought."

Traea frowned they were trotting. "Much bigger."

Suddenly an arrow whizzed right in front of them and Proteus's horse reared.

Traea quickly went to draw her sword but Proteus nearly knocked her from her saddle to push her out of the way of another arrow.

Traea struggled to stay up and grabbed the saddle horn, "Proteus!"

Proteus grunted in pain and held his leg turning white. An arrow was protruding from his thigh and he hissed, "Damn it."

Traea's eyes widened and she grabbed his arm to keep him steady.

Proteus grimaced and pulled the arrow out of his leg with barely more than a wince. He tossed it to the side and took off his sash.

"Are you okay to ride?" Traea asked hearing the sound of hooves to their left pulling the horse forward.

"I'll be fine." Proteus tied his sash over the wound.

"Good." Traea slapped his horse and it instantly shot forward.

Proteus held on as they charged.

Suddenly three bandits burst from around the hill so close they were nearly on top of them.

"Don't stop!" Traea shouted cutting down two of the bandits. Two more emerged from behind the hill.

Proteus's horse was slowing and he urged it faster Traea galloping behind.

An arrow whizzed past him and he turned around, four riders hot on their heels raising a cloud of dust.

Another horse and rider speeding down the hill to intercept them.

Traea pushed Proteus's horse faster. Turning she urged her horse to the right and faced the rider coming down the hill.

The man yelled and thrust his spear at her hoping to impale the young general. Traea ducked easily and grabbed it and nearly coming out of the saddle she kicked the man off his. He hit the dirt as the horse bucked. Traea quickly turned and slapped the enemy horse's rear to send it charging into the enemy behind them.

Spinning the spear she saw they were nearly into the woods. But the trees were sparse, and the cover too thin to help them. It would do well to protect them from arrows though.

"Go for the woods!" She shouted above the thundering hooves and glanced behind them. The riders were still the same distance away.

Traea moved behind Proteus and got rewarded by an arrow in the shoulder. Traea winced and without making a sound pulled the arrow free. Proteus had yet to notice.

Proteus glanced at Traea adrenaline numbing his arrow wound. "What's the plan?"

"No plan this time." Traea grinned and slowed her horse a bit noting the last steep hills before the small forest. "Continue south-west. I'm going to stop them."

"Wait. Traea!" Proteus looked back at her.

Traea grinned as they entered the woods and then winked at him, "Have some faith in your general." She wheeled her horse around and Proteus gaped at her in surprise. "Don't you dare stop or I'll kick your ass." Traea shouted.

Traea heard the Prince ride off and grinned, "Alright Qawiun. It's just you and me." She kicked the horse into a gallop.

The bandits had to slow their charge as they entered the woods the sudden shift from bright noon to shade caused them to blink and squint into the darkness.

As their eyes adjusted, Traea thundered in from the side and took out the bandit in the lead, lopping off his head with her newly acquired spear.

Their horses panicked and reared and Traea twisted in the saddle slicing the next bandit. She stabbed another in the chest with pinpoint accuracy and pulled the spear free blood spraying.

The last bandit made a swipe at Traea who was too far away for that sort of thing. But none the less Qawiun danced away and stomped the ground.

An arrow flew and Traea moved out of the way, the last bandit shooting at her. _He's got good aim._ She pushed Qawiun into a quarter circle around the group and charged. The last man had clear sharp brown eyes and held the bow steady, he knew he couldn't miss his next shot, waiting until they were close to fire his arrow aiming for Traea's head. At that distance it'd be hard to miss. Just as he released Traea dropped out of the saddle, Qawiun still charging. The arrow whistled harmlessness through the air and the bandit's horse shielded away from the large black horse that didn't stop and served as a convenient screen for Traea to whip the spear across the man's middle and knock him from the saddle. He yelped as Traea grabbed his tunic and stopped just as she was about to kill him. He was just a kid.

Instead Traea spun him over and stepped on his back. He gasped and Traea stuck him in place with her foot. And made a better point by sticking the spear into the ground next to his ear. "Don't move." She said.

The young man instantly stilled though he was trembling, he looked too young to be a real bandit, too young to be such a good shot.

"How many of you are chasing after us?"

The archer refused to speak.

Traea sighed and nudged him in the ribs, "How many? Don't make me hurt you more."

The young man glared, "ten more."

"Where are they?"

"Seven are on your tracks and three more are scouting further east."

Traea nodded, "Alright." She took one of the dead men's horses and undid the reigns as well as the saddle. Taking the leather she slapped the horse so that it could run away. The kid had stayed put sensing whether he ran or stayed it be the same. Which was true. Traea bound his hands and feet with the straps and then tied him to a tree. "I'm going to let you live." She said, "But when your friends get here, I need you to tell them it's in their best interest not to follow us." She gestured to the carnage around them, "As they'll probably be able to see for themselves."

"What kind of monster are you?" He had shot both of them, yet she had taken down four men like it was nothing.

Traea grinned, "The merciful kind," She picked up her spear, "Unless you guys keep chasing after us."

The boy glared at the ground.

Traea shrugged wincing at the arrow wound. She whistled and Qawiun appeared. Traea half expected him not to. But the horse seemed to like her so he nudged Traea's hand when he greeted her. She checked all the bodies, making sure to chuck the weapons. On the biggest man she moved his robe and saw a huge pouch of money hanging from his belt. She opened it carefully and made sure to hide the sight from the kid sitting at the tree. Gold. Not silver, gold, and bursting at the seams. That was an ungodly amount of money for a bandit to have. Nothing a raid would get him so much of. The feeling of triumph Traea had earlier sunk into her stomach as dread. Not ordinary bandits. She glanced at the kid.

"Who hired you?" she asked.

"What?" THe kid looked up.

Traea looked at his face, angry but open. Traea sighed, he didn't know anything. Taking the money she stood.

"Drop the bandit thing kid. It doesn't suit you." Traea remounted and pat the horse's neck, "You had too much fun there." She kicked him into a gallop and raced through the woods back to her prince.

What she saw when she emerged from the trees did not make her happy.

"Hey Traea." Proteus smiled raising a hand, his makeshift bandage stained red.

Traea pulled up beside him, "I thought I told you to keep going."

Proteus grinned sheepishly and rubbed his head, "I was worried, so I decided to compromise."

Traea let out a sigh too tired to deal with his shenanigans today.

"Are they still chasing after us?" Proteus asked curious.

Traea shook her head, "Not if they know what's good for them, I made it very clear it wouldn't be in their best interest…" She stopped, "I forgot the damn bow!"

"We can go back and get it." Proteus pointed.

"No. No. It's fine." She rubbed her nose, "And it's the bow that shot us so I'd rather not have it."

"Us?"

Traea gestured to her back, "It hit the bone though so I'm fine." She sighed, "I can't believe I let you get hit by an arrow."

Proteus let his horse go into a canter, "You couldn't possible have helped it. That guy was a good shot."

Traea gave him a look, "I could've, and I have. I've never let my charge get shot before." She groaned. "I'll never hear the end of it."

"Well there's a first for everything." Proteus grinned.

"Cheery aren't you?" Traea pulled her hand away from her face, "Let's go over to that grove and patch you up before we move again."

"Let me see your shoulder first." Proteus gestured.

Traea twisted around and showed him, "How's it look?"

"You're right, it's not terrible." Proteus frowned, "That must've really hurt though."

Traea waved him away. "Come on."

Once they were in the next clump of trees Traea helped Proteus down off his horse. His wound was throbbing now and he regretted being so flippant about it earlier when the adrenaline let him ignore it. He grunted as Traea helped him to the ground his left leg stiff and smarting.

"Hurts doesn't it." Traea lowered him to the ground and against a tree.

"Maybe." Proteus winced as Traea gently inspected the wound.

"I expect it would. It hit you right in the quad," She took off her outer robe and started tearing it, "luckily you've got plenty of muscle so it didn't hit anything important." She gently lifted his leg and put her own under it so that he would have to bend his knee.

Proteus grimaced.

"Don't flex it'll make it worse." She quickly wrapped his leg tightly to stop the blood. "Do you feel dizzy?" She asked.

"No, I didn't lose a lot of blood." Proteus answered.

Traea handed him the wine, "Drink anyway."

"We don't have a lot left," Proteus warned.

"We don't need it," She tied the second knot. "We're nearly to Catanzaro."

Proteus nearly missed what she said and then remembered, "Your family's house?"

"Small village. But yeah." She checked her handiwork, it was rough but it would have to do. "We'll rest there for a couple of days."

"That's way too long!" Proteus protested.

Traea sighed, "Proteus you won't be traveling for a bit with a wound like this." She gestured, "And we need to lay low in case those bandits are still on us."

"You said you dealt with them." Proteus raised an eyebrow.

"I did. But they might be stupid." Traea rolled her eyes. "I know you want to get back, but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Proteus nodded, "Very well. Did you kill all of them?"

Traea lowered his leg back to the ground, "I left one alive." She folded up some of the cloth and pressed it to her back. "To leave a message."

Proteus sighed. "Better than nothing."

"Better than nothing." Traea agreed.

Proteus gestured, "Let me help you."

Traea let him clumsily tie the bandage around her shoulder.

"Am I doing this right?" He asked hesitating.

"Tie it tighter and make sure it won't slip." She instructed.

Proteus did what he was told and managed to get it done pretty well.

Traea moved her arm a bit, "Wow, this is impressive work Proteus. I feel better already."

"Don't be glib." Proteus chastised, "Now help me up."

Traea took his hand and hoisted him to his feet.

Proteus stumbled and fell onto Traea hopping on his one good leg, "My leg's just a bit sore."

Traea let him lean on her holding him steady, "You probably can't ride like that."

"I can." Proteus protested looking as composed and cool as ever. If Traea didn't know better she would've bought it.

Traea gave him a look as he used her for balance, "It's three hours at least to my home. Can you ride that far?"

Proteus paused and then averted his gaze, "Probably not."

"You're riding with me then." Traea practically dragged him over to Qawiun the bigger of the two horses.

"I can't see how that will help." Proteus limped along.

"I can keep you from falling off the horse," Traea said flatly, "between the both of us we'll have enough limbs to function."

Proteus used his good leg to get up onto the saddle and bit through the sharp stab of pain that came from throwing his left leg over the back.

Traea climbed up behind him, they were back to their original riding positions. Only this time Traea gripped him around the waist to keep him seated on top of the horse instead of on the ground. He straightened and took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Ready?" He asked as if he wasn't the one swaying a bit.

"Ready."

Traea gently kicked Qaiwun forward as Proteus gripped the reins.

Pear blossom followed behind on her lead and they rode out of the little grove.


End file.
